


Die Einsamkeit der Doppelsterne

by PennyQuicksilver



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Deutsch | German, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2018-08-15 13:31:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 44,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8058250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PennyQuicksilver/pseuds/PennyQuicksilver
Summary: Bei einem missglückten Einsatz in einem Forschungslabor wird Kaidan einer unbekannten Substanz ausgesetzt, die seine biotischen Fähigkeiten massiv steigert. Doch kurze Zeit darauf machen sich erste Nebenwirkungen der synthetischen Droge bemerkbar: Kaidan leidet unter schweren neurologischen Ausfällen, die nicht nur seine Karriere als Allianzoffizier, sondern über kurz oder lang auch sein Leben gefährden.Ein heikler chirurgischer Eingriff könnte ihn zwar retten, nicht aber seine biotischen Fähigkeiten erhalten. Kaidan muss sich entscheiden zwischen seinen letzten Monaten an Shepards Seite als Held oder einem Leben als Zivilist fern von denen, die er liebt.





	1. Kapitel 1 - Säureduschen und Schadensberichte

»Halt, ich muss mit!« Kaidan sprintete auf den Fahrstuhl zu, dessen Knopf Garrus gerade betätigt hatte. Kurz bevor die Türen sich schlossen, schlitterte er in die Kabine und kam an der gegenüberliegenden Tür zum Halten. »Entschuldigung«, murmelte er mit einem schiefen Lächeln und strich sich über die Schläfe.  
»Verschlafen?« Garrus warf ihm einen Blick über den Rand seines Visors zu.  
Kaidan hob die Schultern und rieb sich über den Hinterkopf. »Nun … Das zu bejahen, wäre nicht gelogen.«  
»Ah ja …« Garrus betrachtete ihn, kommentierte es aber nicht weiter, doch Kaidan glaubte, ein kleines Schmunzeln in seinen Mundwinkeln zu sehen.  
»Bereit für die Mission?«, stellte Garrus eine weitere Frage, als der Aufzug im Unterdeck angekommen war und sie sich auf den Weg zu ihren Spinden machten.  
»So bereit man wohl sein kann für einen Wüstenplaneten. Wenn ich eins im Leben mehr hasse als Schnee in meinen Stiefeln, dann ist es wohl Sand in meinen Stiefeln.«  
Garrus lachte leise auf. »Eine Abneigung, die wir teilen, Alenko. Wenn wir zurück sind, sollten wir auf die interspezifische Verständigung trinken.«  
»Bin dabei. Aber die erste Runde geht auf Sie!« Kaidan gab seine Codenummer in die kleine Tafel an seinem Spind ein. Die Tür sprang mit einem Surren auf. »Haben Sie sich an Bord schon einigermaßen eingelebt?«, versuchte er, das Gespräch in Gang zu halten, während er seine Panzerung anlegte.  
Garrus gab ein kehliges Murren von sich. »Ich komme zurecht. Bis auf Chief Fass-meine-Knarre-nicht-an halten alle ihr Misstrauen uns gegenüber zurück.«  
Kaidan nickte. Auch ihm war Ashleys ablehnende Haltung gegenüber ihren nicht menschlichen Crewmitgliedern nicht entgangen. Xenophobie war eine Eigenschaft, die ihn zutiefst abstieß, dennoch wollte er die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben, dass Ashley mit der Zeit ihre Meinung ändern würde. Die Mission, die vor ihnen lag, versprach genug Gefahren, um sie alle zusammenzuschweißen.  
»Williams ist ein harter Brocken, da gebe ich Ihnen recht«, stimme Kaidan zu. »Aber wenn es Ihnen ein Trost ist: Mich kann sie auch nicht sonderlich leiden.«  
Garrus bedachte ihn mit einem fragenden Blick, während er seine Handschuhe überstreifte. »Wie kommt’s?«  
Kaidan zuckte die Schultern. »Keine Ahnung. Ich nehme an, ich bin nicht ihr Typ.«  
Der Turianer schien darüber nachzudenken. Schweigend legte er seine Waffen an, dann gab er sich einen sichtlichen Ruck. »Ist sie denn Ihrer?«  
Kaidan schaute auf. »Mein Typ? Williams? Himmel, nein!« Er schmunzelte »Mein Geschmack ist etwas … unorthodox.« Er versuchte sein Gesicht im Spind zu verbergen, bis ihm auffiel, was er gerade gesagt hatte. »Obwohl sie natürlich eine attraktive Frau ist!«, fügte er eilig hinzu. »Ich meine, sie hat ihre Vorzüge. Ihr Körper! Und wie fingerfertig sie mit Großkalibern umgeht. Das ist ziemlich beeindruckend.«  
»Wer ist fingerfertig mit Großkalibern?«  
Shepards Stimme hinter ihm ließ Kaidan zusammenfahren. Hastig drehte er sich um. »Ähm.« Erst jetzt kam es ihm in den Sinn, sich umzuschauen, ob Ashley vielleicht in der Nähe war, immerhin standen sie unmittelbar an ihrem Arbeitsplatz. »Williams. Unsere Waffenexpertin.«  
»Schade. Ich dachte schon, es wäre von mir die Rede.« Er blinzelte Kaidan zu, wurde aber gleich wieder ernst. »Schnelles Briefing: Wir haben ein Notsignal von einem abgestürzten Shuttle empfangen, das allerdings schon vor drei Monaten als vermisst gemeldet wurde. Da wir gerade vor Ort sind, schauen wir uns das mal an. Joker hat auch noch eine alte Sonde geortet, in deren Nähe er uns absetzen wird. Also: Runter, Sonde, Shuttle und wieder weg. Sind Sie beide bereit?«  
Kaidan hob seinen Helm. »Bereit, Sir.«  
Garrus bestätigte ebenfalls.  
Shepard nickte zufrieden. »Dann lassen Sie sich beide noch ein paar Feldflaschen geben und steigen Sie schon mal ins Mako. Joker setzt uns in vier Minuten ab.«

 

* * *

 

Kaidan beobachtete auf dem Radar, wie sich der blinkende Punkt langsam näherte, und wagte leise aufzuatmen. Das Gelände bis zum Zielort war eben. Keine weiteren Eskapaden an steilen Felswänden rauf und im fast freien Fall wieder runter.  
»Ein Stück nach links, auf elf Uhr«, navigierte er Shepard, der das Lenkrad so hard herumriss, dass Kaidan in seinen Gurt gepresst wurde.  
Hinter ihnen gab Garrus ein leises Knurren von sich. »Wer hat Ihnen die Lizenz für den Mako gegeben, Shepard? Sind Sie sicher, dass das Teil Ihrer Ausbildung war?«  
Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Kaidan, wie Garrus sich in die Armlehnen seines Sitzes krallte, doch während Garrus nur Todesangst durchlitt, war ihm speiübel.  
»Wollen Sie etwa Beschwerde einreichen?«, fragte Shepard. Er klang eindeutig amüsiert. »Ich dachte, Sie haben die Citadel-Sicherheit verlassen, um Abenteuer zu erleben.«  
»Ich hab die Citadel verlassen, um mein Leben in den Dienst der Gerechtigkeit zu stellen. Nicht um auf einem namenlosen Planeten von einem Irren ohne Führerschein gegen eine Felswand gesetzt zu werden. Was soll mein Vater denken, wenn meine Leiche zwischen denen zweier Menschenmänner gefunden wird?«  
»Wenn Sie gefunden wird«, pflichtete Kaidan ihm bei und atmete gegen die Übelkeit an. »Oder nach dem Aufprall überhaupt noch identifiziert werden ka… Himmel!«  
Kaidan schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund und kniff beide Augen fest zu, als Shepard den Mako mit einem Ruck um die abgestürzte Sonde herumschleuderte. Garrus entfuhrt ein leiser Schrei, während Shepard lachte und den Mako zum Halten brachte. »Meine Herren, ich fürchte, wir müssen Ihre Seetüchtigkeit noch etwas trainieren.«  
Kaidan schluckte mühsam gegen die Übelkeit an, bevor er den Gurt löste und sich auf den hinteren Teil der Kabine zubewegte.  
»Wo gehen Sie denn hin, Alenko?«, scherzte Shepard weiter. »Hab ich Ihren Orientierungssinn durcheinandergebracht? Die Tür ist jedenfalls hier vorn.«  
»Zum Erste-Hilfe-Kasten. Nachsehen ob es Brechtüten gibt«, antwortete Kaidan trocken und öffnete das Schränkchen, das an der Tür angebracht war, die zum hinteren Teil des Makos und damit zum Maschinenraum führte. Er hatte sich nicht getäuscht. Hinter einer Handvoll Medi-Gel-Tuben, einer Adrenalin-Spritze und Verbandsmaterial fand er tatsächlich die zwei braunen Tüten, von denen er meinte, sie gesehen zu haben, als er sich vor zwei Wochen mit den Sanitätskoffern der Normandy für den Notfall vertraut gemacht hatte. In seiner Vorstellung war er in seiner Funktion als Ersthelfer losgesprintet, um einem verwundeten Crewmitglied den halb abgerissenen Arm wieder anzuflicken, nicht um einen flauen Magen zu behandeln. Vor allem nicht seinen eigenen. Er nahm eine der Tüten raus, um sie Shepard triumphierend unter die Nase zu halten, fand dann aber endlich die Kautabletten gegen Übelkeit, die er eigentlich gesucht hatte. »Ich stimme übrigens jetzt schon mal dafür, das Garrus auf dem Rückweg fährt«, sagte Kaidan und entnahm dem Plastikfläschchen eine der Tabletten.  
Shepard schnaubte leise auf. »Na schön. Ich will Sie beide ja nicht gleich am Anfang unserer Reise überstrapazieren.« Er streckte die Hand aus, um seinen Gurt zu lösen, als plötzlich ein Beben durch den Mako ging, begleitet von einem dröhnenden Geräusch.  
»Was zur …?« Mehr hörte Kaidan von Shepards Ausruf nicht, da ein ohrenbetäubendes Brüllen ihn übertönte.  
Sie fielen gleichzeitig in Kampfbereitschaft.  
Während Shepard den Mako mit einem Handgriff startete und sie einige Meter zurücksetzte, schlug Kaidan den Medikamentenschrank zu und hastete auf seinen Platz zurück. Das Radar zeigte eine Bewegung einer gewaltigen organischen Lebensform in achtzig Metern Entfernung vor ihnen an.  
Garrus hatte das Okular an sich gerissen und richtete den Lauf des Maschinengewehrs bereits in Richtung des Geräusches aus. »Dreschschlund!«, brüllte er über den Lärm hinweg.  
Kaidans Herz setzte einen Schlag aus. Er hatte während seiner Ausbildung natürlich alles über die gigantischen, wurmartigen Kreaturen gelernt, was die moderne Zoologie erforscht hatte. In einer Gefechtssimulation hatte er auch schon einen niedergestreckt, aber bei einer echten Mission von einem dieser Biester überrascht zu werden, war etwas völlig anderes. Seine Biotik feuerte hoch, ausgelöst durch das Adrenalin, das in seinen Kreislauf geschüttet wurde, doch Kaidan hielt sie zurück, ohne einen bewussten Gedanken darauf zu verschwenden. Er hatte jahrelang darauf hin trainiert, im Einsatz einen kühlen Kopf zu bewahren. Seine Biotik unter Kontrolle zu halten, ohne darüber nachdenken zu müssen, gehörte dazu.  
»Auf vierzehn Uhr!«, rief Kaidan dem Turianer zu, ließ Tablette und Tüte einfach zu Boden fallen und legte seinen Gurt blind wieder an, bevor er die Videoübertragung der Frontkamera auf den Schirm rief.  
»Feuer frei, Garrus!«, rief Shepard. »Alles was wir haben.«  
Garrus visierte an und schoss. Kaidan spürte wie der Rückstoß der Massenbeschleunigerkanone vom Mako gepuffert wurde, bevor das Hämmern des Maschinengewehrs einsetzte. An der Seite getroffen, drehte der Dreschschlund seinen riesigen Kopf in ihre Richtung. Sein Blick schien sich durch die Kamera direkt auf ihn zu richten, doch Kaidan ignorierte den irrationalen Eindruck und konzentrierte sich darauf, den Radar und den Videoschirm gleichzeitig im Blick zu behalten.  
Die auf ihn einschlagenden Projektile schienen dem Dreschschlund nichts auszumachen. Im Gegenteil, er reckte seinen Kopf in die Höhe, in der arttypischen Weise zum Gegenangriff anzusetzen.  
»Ausweichen, Commander!«, wies Kaidan an.  
Shepard schlug die Lenkung hart links ein und setzte vier weitere Meter zurück, um dem Säurebeschuss auszuweichen.  
»Verpassen Sie ihm noch eine, Garrus!« Shepards Stimme war erregt, am Rande nahm Kaidan Notiz davon, dass er wütend klang.  
Garrus wartete, bis der Mako wieder stillstand, zielte und schoss erneut.  
Der Dreschschlund brüllte wütend, bäumte sich auf und verschwand dann in der Erde, mit einer Geschwindigkeit, die ein solch ungetümes Wesen eigentlich nicht bewerkstelligen können sollte.  
Shepard warf Kaidan einen Blick zu. »Bug oder Heck?«, fragte er, setzte den Mako aber bereits mit einer scharfen Rechtskurve in Bewegung.  
Kaidan wusste worauf er hinaus wollte. Dreschschlunde bewegten sich ungesehen und daher kaum vorhersehbar tief in der Erde, daher war es egal, in welche Richtung man auswich. Man konnte Glück haben oder furchtbares Pech, aber in Bewegung zu bleiben erhöhte die Überlebenschancen allemal. Während Shepard sie hakenschlagend vorwärts bewegte, sondierte Kaidan das Radar.  
»Felsige Anhöhe auf fünf Uhr«, rief er dann. »Das Gestein dürfte ihm Schwierigkeiten machen.«  
Shepard nickte ruckartig und ließ den Mako einen Satz nach vorn machen, bevor er auf die angewiesene Richtung zusteuerte. Kaidan rief die Heckkamera mit auf den Schirm, um die Talsenke vollständig im Blick zu haben. Sein Herz pochte gegen seine Rippen, während sie auf die Anhöhe zurasten. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis das Vieh wieder auftauchte.  
Sie hatten Pech. Der Dreschschlund bohrte sich nur knappe drei Meter vor ihnen durch den Grund. Die Schnauze des Makos wurde durch das sich auftürmende Erdreich hochgedrückt, die Räder drehten sich in der Luft, ohne Kontakt zum Grund.  
Kaidan wurde in seinen Sitz gepresst, auf dem Schirm sah er nur verschiedene Brauntöne von lehmiger Erde und Staub. Ein Geräusch wie prasselnde Steinchen auf Metall ertönte um ihn herum, seine Füße schienen an Gewicht zu verlieren. Erst als etwas kleines Weißes seine Brust hochkroch, gegen sein Kinn tippte und dann an seiner Schläfe vorbeifiel und er die Kautablette über sich an der Decke des Cockpits kleben sah, begriff er, dass sie sich überschlugen. Er betete, dass die Antriebszelle und die Kanone intakt blieben und dass der Dreschschlund Mühe hatte, sie in dem aufgewühlten Staub zu orten.  
 »Festhalten!«, brüllte Shepard über den Lärm des aufbrechenden Erdreichs und des kreischenden Dreschschlunds.  
Der Element-Zero-Kern im Maschinenraum hinter ihnen sprang an und verpasste dem Mako einen Stoß, der ihn zurück auf die Räder beförderte. Shepard schlug eine scharfe Linkskurve ein, da der Weg auf die Anhöhe versperrt war. Der Mako gab einen ächzenden Laut von sich, sie eierten spürbar. Shepard fluchte.  
Kaidan schluckte und versuchte sich zu orientieren. »Frontschilde sind unten, Sir. Heckkamera ist ausgefallen und die hinteren linken Räder bocken.«  
»Scheiße! Garrus, was macht das MG?«  
»Intakt, Sir. Ich kann ihn nur durch den Staub nicht sehen.«  
»Halten Sie einfach mit dem MG drauf«, wies Kaidan ihn an. »Sobald Sie Sichtkontakt haben, feuern Sie mit der Kanone.«  
»Verstanden, Lieutenant!« Garrus feuerte los.  
Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Kaidan, wie Shepard ihm anerkennend zunickte.  
»Habe Sichtkontakt. Schuss!«  
Ein Ruck ging durch den Mako, aus dem Maschinenraum ertönte ein schrilles Quietschen, das nur vom abermaligen Aufbrüllen des Dreschschlunds übertönt wurde.  
»Treffer!«, informierte Garrus sie überflüssigerweise und setzte mit dem Maschinengewehr nach, aber Kaidans Freude hielt sich in Grenzen, als das Warnlämpchen der Brennzelle auf den Armaturen vor ihm rot aufleuchtete. Er fluchte.  
Shepard warf ihm einen alarmierten Blick zu. »Was ist los?«  
»Die Triebwerke überhitzen.« Kaidan löste den Gurt und sprang auf. »Halten Sie an, Commander!«  
»Anhalten? Machen Sie Witze?«  
»Wenn wir nicht anhalten, fliegt uns das Triebwerk um die Ohren. Stellen Sie den Motor ab!« Kaidan aktivierte sein Universalwerkzeug und trat in den Maschinenraum. Das Hämmern des Maschinengewehrs verstummte, als Shepard den Motor abschaltete.  
»Verdammter Dreck!«, fluchte Shepard, machte sich ebenfalls los und folgte Kaidan in den Maschinenraum. »Wie kann ich helfen?«  
Kaidan scannte die Kühlleitungen und schüttelte den Kopf, als sich sein Verdacht bewahrheitete. »Wir verlieren Kühlflüssigkeit, aber von hier aus kann ich das Leck nicht flicken. Ich muss von außen ran.«  
Sie tauschten einen Blick aus, doch Kaidan konnte nicht deuten, ob sich Angst oder Wut auf Shepards Gesicht abzeichnete. Oder Sorge. Mit einem Ruck wandte der Commander sich ab, setzte seinen Helm auf und zog das Präzisionsgewehr.  
»Garrus, Sie gehen dem Lieutenant zur Hand. Ich versuch ihn abzulenken.«  
Garrus nickte, er hatte sein Universalwerkzeug bereits aktiviert, seine Pistole in der anderen Hand.  
Shepard öffnete die Luke, sicherte die Tür und sprintete dann hinaus.  
Kaidan verließ den Mako als zweiter. Die Luft auf dem Planeten war heiß und dünn, aber er wusste, dass es die richtige Entscheidung gewesen war, ohne Helm zu gehen. Er spähte über das Dach des Makos. Shepard war keine Sekunde zu früh losgelaufen, denn der Dreschschlund würgte bereits die nächste Säureladung hoch. Hätte er sie auf den manövrierunfähigen Mako gespuckt, wäre es das wohl für sie alle gewesen.  
Kaidan kämpfte den Drang nieder, seine Waffe zu ziehen und dem Wurm eine Ladung Schrot in sein hässliches Gesicht zu ballern, um es von Shepard abzulenken. Der Commander war auf sich allein gestellt, und er verließ sich darauf, dass er den Mako wieder zum Laufen brachte. Kaidan ließ sich auf die Knie fallen und kroch zwischen den Reifen hindurch unter die Karosse. Er konnte bereits sehen, wo die Kühlflüssigkeit aus dem Tank leckte, robbte auf die Stelle zu und wälzte sich auf den Rücken. Ein spitzer Steinkeil hatte das Metall durchschlagen und steckte noch im Boden des Kühltanks.  
»Kann ich helfen?«, fragte Garrus, der sich neben den Rädern hingehockt hatte. Sein Blick war auf den Kampf vor ihnen gerichtet.    
»Steinschlag. Muss passiert sein, als er uns umgewälzt hat. Ich glaube, ich krieg’s hin«, sagte Kaidan, entschied sich, den Stein stecken zu lassen, weil er fürchtete, noch mehr Kühlflüssigkeit zu verlieren, wenn er ihn herauszog. Also schmierte er eine dicke Schicht Universalgel um den Stein herum auf das Leck und schaltete den Heizstrahler an, um das Gel auszuhärten. »Dreißig Sekunden. Wie hält sich der Commander?«  
Er konnte den Dreschschlund schreien und Shepards Waffe feuern hören, sah aber kopfüber nichts als den Rumpf des Wurms, Sanddünen und Felsen. Er hatte allerdings den Eindruck, den beißenden Geruch der Säure in der Nase zu haben.  
»Sieht gut aus«, meinte Garrus. »Er hat ihm einen ordentlichen Schuss mit der Avenger verpasst und hält ihn jetzt auf halber Distanz mit dem Sturmgewehr in Schach.«  
Kaidan nickte, auch wenn Garrus es nicht sah. »Noch zehn Sekunden.« Er fieberte dem Countdown auf dem Display entgegen, schaltete dann den Heizstrahler ab und schlug mit der gepanzerten Faust gegen den Flicken, um zu sehen, ob er stabil war. Er hielt dicht.  
»Gehen Sie wieder rein und versuchen Sie den Mako zu starten. Sobald er läuft, geben Sie dem Commander Feuerunterstützung!«  
Garrus gehorchte, sprang auf die Füße und verschwand im Inneren des Makos, währen Kaidan zur Sicherheit noch einen Scan über den Tank laufen ließ. Dann hörte er, wie der Motor über ihm mit einem Surren ansprang. Mühsam wälzte er sich wieder zurück auf den Bauch und robbte unter der Deckung hervor.  
Gerade als er auf die Füße kam, feuerte Garrus die Kanone ab. Der Rückstoß war so gewaltig, dass Kaidan von der Druckwelle zurückgeschleudert wurde und rücklings zu Boden ging. Dumpf prallte er mit Rücken und Kopf auf dem sandigen Grund auf und blieb einen Moment lang benommen liegen. Er stöhnte leise auf, als er den Schwindel und die erneut aufsteigende Übelkeit in den Hintergrund drängte, rieb sich über den Kopf, um zu prüfen, dass er noch dran war. Kaidan blickte sich um. Der Mako war gute zehn Meter entfernt. Er hatte Glück gehabt: Wäre er einen halben Meter weiter links gestürzt, wäre er mit dem Kopf auf blanken Fels gefallen. Innerlich verfluchte er sich selbst, keine klarere Anweisung gegeben zu haben. ›Erst schießen, wenn ich auch im Mako bin.‹ Das hätte böse enden können. Nicht auszudenken, was passiert wäre, wenn er bei dem Rückstoß noch unter dem Mako gelegen hätte. Was ihn zu dem Gedanken brachte, dass der Element-Zero-Kern auch etwas abbekommen haben musste.  
Das Hämmern des Maschinengewehrs setzte wieder ein und holte ihn in die Gegenwart zurück. Dreschschlund. Shepard im Zweikampf. Er ohne Deckung.  
Kaidan rappelte sich auf, doch in diesem Moment zog der Dreschschlund sich wieder in den Boden zurück.  
»Scheiße!«, fluchte Kaidan. Das Maschinengewehr verstummte.  
Er schaute zu Shepard, der ihnen hektisch gestikulierte, sich aus dem Staub zu machen, aber Kaidan wusste, dass er es nicht rechtzeitig in den Mako schaffen würde.  
»Garrus, fahren Sie los!«, brüllte er so laut er konnte und rannte die Sanddüne hinauf. Keine fünf Sekunden später setzte der Mako sich bockend in Bewegung.  
Kaidan zog seine Pistole und verdrängte den Gedanken, dass er in seiner Leichtpanzerung das schwächste Angriffsziel war. Stattdessen versuchte er seine Umgebung mit allen Sinnen zu erfassen und sich auf eine Attacke aus jeder Richtung vorzubereiten. In einiger Entfernung sah er, wie Shepard auf ihn zugestürmt kam. Er fragte sich noch, wie der Mann so schnell über den weichen Sand rennen konnte, als eine Druckwelle durch die Düne ging.  
Kaidan nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, schickte einen Impuls durch seinen Kopf, um die Biotik zu aktivieren und abrufbereit zu haben, rüstete sich dafür, dass der Dreschschlund vor ihm durch den Boden brach und das Letzte, was er in seinem Leben gesehen hatte, sein kommandierender Offizier war, der mit einem Sturmgewehr im Anschlag auf ihn zurannte.  
Es kam nicht dazu.  
Das Geräusch berstenden Felsens ertönte ein gutes Stück weiter rechts von ihm. Direkt unter dem Mako.  
Der Dreschschlund schleuderte das Fahrzeug einige Meter in die Luft, als er durch den Boden brach. Kaidan hielt den Atem an. Im freien Fall kippte der Mako auf die Seite, drehte sich um die eigene Achse und schlug dann hart mit dem Heck auf dem Boden auf. Er kippte zurück auf die Räder. Selbst über die Entfernung konnte er hören, wie die Triebwerke aufheulten, aber es rührte sich keinen Zentimeter von der Stelle.  
Kaidan rannte los und feuerte. Er drängte den Gedanken an ein Himmelfahrtskommando beiseite, er wusste nur, dass Garrus in dem Mako steckte und in höchster Gefahr schwebte, von den klauenartigen Kauwerkzeugen des Wurms aufgespießt zu werden.  
Sein Ablenkungsmanöver funktionierte. Er rannte an der Flanke der Düne entlang, um den Blick des Dreschschlunds von dem Mako wegzudrehen, während er schoss. Er wusste, dass die Durchschlagskraft seiner Projektile für die Panzerung des Wurms zu gering war, um einen größeren Effekt zu haben, als ihn wütend zu machen, aber wenigstens drehte er sich von dem Mako weg. Kaidan spürte seinen Blick schwer auf sich, dann öffnete der Dreschschlund sein abscheuliches, blaues Maul und stieß ein ohrenbetäubendes Kreischen aus. Kaidan blieb keuchend stehen, als er ihn um vielleicht 160° von dem Fahrzeug weggelockt hatte, feuerte eine weitere Salve direkt zwischen seine Augen und hoffte, dass die Kanone des Makos noch funktionierte.  
Der Dreschschlund würgte eine weitere Säureladung hoch, taxierte ihn und spuckte. Kaidan sah den Schuss auf sich zukommen und reagierte instinktiv. Er warf sich mit aller Macht nach vorn, noch im Sprung zog er seine kinetische Barriere hoch, rollte dann auf dem Boden ab und feuerte los, sobald er wieder auf den Füßen war. Als seine Pistole ein Warnsignal ertönen ließ, ließ er die überhitzte Waffe fallen und zog seine Schrotflinte. Er zählte die Sekunden, die seine Barriere anhalten würde, während er sich dem Wurm auf Schussdistanz näherte. Vom Rand seines Blickfeld sah er, wie Shepard auf der Düne stehen blieb, seine Waffe anlegte und zielte.  
Kaidan feuerte. Der Schuss zerfetzte dem Wurm das linke Auge, er brüllte auf und sprenkelte dabei Säuretröpfchen in seine Richtung, die aber von seiner Schutzbarriere abgefangen wurden.  
Ein Knall ertönte auf etwa zehn Uhr. Shepard hatte einen Volltreffer gelandet, Kaidan konnte sehen, wie das Geschoss dem Dreschschlund die Seite seines Schädels aufriss, aber er wollte einfach nicht sterben.  
»Zähes Scheißvieh«, fluchte Kaidan vor sich hin, während er einen weiteren Schuss abfeuerte, kurz wartete und wieder schoss.  
Der Wurm bäumte sich auf, sein Blick taxierte ihn. Ein Ruck ging durch seinen Rumpf, als sich die speerartigen Kauwerkzeuge auf ihn richteten.  
Kaidan ließ die Biotik hochfeuern und warf dem auf ihn zuschnellenden Maul eine Schockwelle entgegen, die den Kopf des Wurms zurückwarf und einen Teil des Panzers aufsprengte. Er konnte die chitinartige Hülle brechen hören. Nur eine Sekunde später erscholl ein weiterer unsagbar lauter Knall. ›Garrus‹, dachte Kaidan und wagte aufzuatmen. Der Turianer musste wenigstens lebendig genug sein, um die Kanone des Makos abzufeuern. Und die Kanone war tatsächlich noch intakt.  
Ein Ruck ging durch den Dreschschlund, als das Geschoss ihn traf, dann platzte sein Schädel entgültig auf. Fetzen aus Fleisch und Panzerstücken regneten auf Kaidan nieder und prasselten auf seine Schutzbarriere.  
Er taumelte hastig einige Schritte zurück, wusste, dass die Säure immer noch aktiv war und dass seine Barriere jeden Augenblick erlöschen würde, die Gefahr war also noch nicht völlig gebannt. Während er sich rückwärts die Düne hoch zurückzog, beobachtete er das Ende des Feindes, den sie gerade niedergerungen hatten. Zu Fuß.  
Der Rumpf des Dreschschlunds versteifte sich, dann begannen die Glieder wellenartig zu zuckte, als das vegetative Nervensystem erlahmte, und schließlich erschlaffte der riesige Körper. Mit einem dumpfen, aber so gewaltigen Schlag, dass Kaidan ihn in seinen Füßen spüren konnte, fiel der Wurm vor ihm zu Boden.  
Kaidan ließ sich mit dem Hintern auf die Sanddüne fallen, als die Anspannung und damit seine letzten Kraftreserven von ihm abfielen. Er nahm einen keuchenden Atemzug und legte die Schrotflinte neben sich in den Sand. Plötzlich merkte er wieder, wie ihm die dünne Luft zu schaffen machte, wie schwindelig ihm war und wie sehr sein Magen noch immer revoltierte. Er beugte sich vor, spreizte die Knie auseinander und ergab sich dem Schwindel und der Übelkeit. Aus dem Augenwinkel, sah er Shepard auf sich zu joggen. Der Commander erreichte ihn gerade rechtzeitig, um Zeuge zu werden, wie er sich röchelnd auf den rostfarbenen Sand erbrach.

 

* * *

 

»Besser?« Shepard blickte stirnrunzelnd auf ihn herab, schraubte den Deckel seiner Feldflasche ab und hielt sie ihm hin.  
»Geht schon«, beschwichtigte Kaidan und nahm die Flasche mit einem dankbaren Nicken entgegen. Shepard hatte ihn zurück in den Mako gebracht, um ihn aus der prallen Sonne zu holen, und ihm endlich eine Tablette gegen die Übelkeit gegeben.  
»Wie geht’s Garrus?«, fragte er, nachdem er unter Shepards wachsamem Blick drei Schlucke genommen hatte.  
»Der ist auf den Beinen. Hat sich die Schulter beim Überschlag geprellt, aber es ist nichts Ernstes. Er ist draußen und sucht unsere Waffen zusammen. Und schaut nach der dämlichen Sonde, wegen der wir überhaupt hergefahren sind.« Shepard nahm ihm die Flasche ab und trank selbst davon, sein Blick ruhte unablässig auf ihm. »Sind Sie sicher, dass es Ihnen gut geht, Lieutenant? Sie sind ganz schön blass.«  
Kaidan nickte und rieb sich über den Hinterkopf. Sand rieselte ihm aus dem Haar. »Ich muss nur was essen. Energiereserven aufladen. Danach bin ich wieder ganz der Alte.«  
Shepard musterte ihn einen weiteren Moment lang, nickte dann und drehte sich um. Er machte sich an einer der Kisten im hinteren Teil des Makos zu schaffen und holte eine Feldration hervor. Die grüne Verpackung markierte sie als eine Ration für menschliche Biotiker.  
»Ähm … Commander? Ich meinte nicht, dass Sie jetzt etwas für mich holen sollen.«  
»Klappe halten, Lieutenant!« Shepard riss die Folie auf, entnahm den Inhalt und warf Kaidan einen einzeln verpackten Riegel Trockenfleisch zu und ein Trinkpäckchen gleich hinterher. »Essen Sie!«, wies er an.  
Kaidan gehorchte, öffnete die Packung und biss in den salzigen Fleischriegel, während er beobachtete, wie Shepard die Dose mit der Fertigmahlzeit öffnete und dann mit seinem Universalwerkzeug erhitzte.  
»Das ist wirklich nicht nötig«, versuchte Kaidan es erneut, doch Shepard brachte ihn mit einem Blick über die Schulter zum Schweigen. Er wagte nicht, weiter zu widersprechen, aß stattdessen sein Trockenfleisch und packte den Strohhalm seines Trinkpäckchens aus. Es war eine als Limonade getarnte Elektrolytlösung, die abscheulich schmeckte, aber Mineralstoffverluste schnell wieder ausglich. Kaidan würgte die Flüssigkeit so rasch es ging hinunter, verzog aber dennoch das Gesicht.  
Als er das leere Päckchen beiseitestellte, trat Shepard an ihn heran und bedachte ihn mit einem mitleidigen Blick. »Hier«, sagte er dann und überreichte ihm die Dose und einen Plastiklöffel. »Der Chefkoch der Allianz präsentiert zähes Hühnchen mit zerkochten Nudeln in pappiger Tomatensoße. Lassen Sie’s sich schmecken.«  
Kaidan schmunzelte, als er die Finger um die warme Dose schloss. »Danke, Commander.« Er rührte in der breiigen Masse und nahm einen Löffel.  
»Hmm. Schmeckt besser als es riecht«, stellte er fest. »Was ist mit Ihnen?«  
Shepard winkte ab. »Kein Bedarf. Ich brauch nach einem Gefecht immer zwei, drei Stunden, bis ich wieder auf zivilem Level bin.«  
Kaidan nickte und lachte dann leise auf, als sich eine Erinnerung in sein Bewusstsein drängte. »Mich hat einer meiner Ausbilder immer damit aufgezogen, dass ich während eines Einsatzes essen könnte. Oder eher: gegessen habe. Er hat mich mal dabei erwischt, wie ich mir in einer Feuerpause in einem Stellungsgefecht einen Schokoriegel reingedrückt hab.« Als er Shepards leicht alarmierten Gesichtsausdruck sah, fügte er hinzu: »Es war natürlich eine Übung! Und Sie ging über zwei Tage. Sie haben uns eine Feldration gegeben und gesagt, dass wir uns unsere Verpflegung selbst einteilen sollen. Niemand hat gesagt, dass das nicht auch zwischen umherfliegenden Projektilen passieren darf. Also hab ich meine Barriere um mich hochgezogen und es mir gemütlich gemacht.« Er zuckte die Schultern. »Ich schieb’s auf den Stoffwechsel. Ich könnte nach einem Einsatz die halbe Bordküche einer kroganischen Fregatte plündern. Andererseits könnte ich die andere Hälfte auch vor dem Einsatz verdrücken. Vielleicht esse ich auch einfach nur gern.« Kaidan löffelte sich den nächsten Happen in den Mund und musterte Shepards Gesicht. Es war vollkommen ausdruckslos. Kaidan schluckte. »Entschuldigung. Ich rede schon wieder zu viel.«  
Shepard hob die Hand. »Schon in Ordnung, Alenko. Ich hab im Rahmen meiner Ausbildung ein Seminar zum Erwerb von Führungsqualifikationen besucht. Es gab einen ganzen Abend zum Thema ›Biotiker als Crewmitglieder‹. Ich bin über Ihren Stoffwechsel also bestens im Bilde.« Plötzlich grinste er schief. »Ich würde es nur begrüßen, wenn Sie sich nicht auf einem Planeten ohne Sauerstoff-Atmosphäre den Helm runterreißen, um Zuckerdrops nachzuladen.«  
Kaidan suchte Shepards Blick. Ihm war noch nie aufgefallen, dass der Mann Lachfältchen hatte. Sein Lächeln war so ehrlich, dass es ansteckend wirkte. Kaidan erwiderte das Grinsen und nickte langsam. »Sollte ich hinkriegen, Sir.« Er überlegte, ob er Shepard nach seinen Einsatzroutinen fragen sollte. Er war neugierig, zu erfahren, wie er sich auf Missionen vorbereitete oder danach wieder runterkam. Vor allem wollte er mehr über das N7-Elitetraining wissen, das der Commander absolviert hatte, aber er wollte durch womöglich unangebrachte Fragen nicht unhöflich wirken.  
Bevor er sich entscheiden konnte, nahm Shepard das Wort an sich. »Dieser Ausbilder, der Ihren Ernährungsstil kritisiert hat … War das Ihr Ausbilder auf Jump Zero?«  
Von dem plötzlichen Themenwechsel überrumpelt, schaute Kaidan auf. »Nein. War er nicht«, gab er zurück. Er konnte den unterkühlten Ton in seiner Stimme selbst hören. Hastig kratzte er die Reste vom Grund der Dose, um sich selbst Zeit für eine Antwort zu verschaffen, überlegte es sich dann aber anders. Er wollte nicht über Vyrnnus reden. »Ito Nagano. Er war Lieutenant Commander während meiner Grundausbildung. Ein sehr freundlicher, verständnisvoller Mann, und trotzdem diszipliniert genug, um ein guter Soldat zu sein.« Kaidan biss sich auf die Lippe. Vielleicht wäre es doch besser gewesen, über Vyrnnus und den Zwischenfall auf Jump Zero zu reden als über seinen Ex-Freund. Weniger schmerzhaft war es allemal.  
Shepard schien sein Unbehagen nicht entgangen zu sein. Er wandte den Blick von ihm ab und schwieg für einen Moment. Dann räusperte er sich und setzte neu an: »Da wir gerade unter vier Augen über Sie und Ihre Biotik sprechen … Ich würde gern eine Sache festhalten, Lieutenant.«  
Leicht alarmiert blickte Kaidan auf. »Ja, Sir?«  
»Es ließ sich nicht vermeiden, von Ihrer … Implantat-Situation zu erfahren.«  
»Meine Implantat-Situation? Sie meinen das beschissene L2 und meine Migräne?«  
»Eben diese.«  
Mit einem tiefen Atemzug wappnete sich Kaidan auf die kommenden Fragen. »Was wollen Sie wissen?«  
»Hmm, wie fasse ich das kurz zusammen? Eigentlich … alles, was nötig ist. Oder eher: Eigentlich wollte ich Ihnen etwas sagen. Ich möchte Sie wissen lassen, dass Sie jederzeit zu mir kommen können, wenn Sie sich nicht wohlfühlen. Dr. Chakwas hatte erwähnt, dass Sie gelegentlich … unpässlich sind.«  
»Hübsch, wie Sie das ausdrücken. Man könnte meinen, dass Sie mich für eine zartbesaitete, jungfräuliche Braut aus einem Jane-Austen-Roman halten.« Kaidan seufzte leise, sah dem Unausweichlichen aber ins Auge. »Na schön. Die harten Fakten: Neben regulären, gelegentlichen Kopfschmerzen, die ich aber mit Medikamenten gut im Griff habe, habe ich richtige Migräneanfälle, das stimmt. Dauern in der Regel zwei Tage, vielleicht alle zwei bis drei Monate, je nach Stresspegel. In der Zeit ziehe ich mich in meine Kajüte zurück und will niemanden sehen. Wenn es richtig schlimm wird, verbringe ich sie auf der Krankenstation an einem Tropf, mit Schallschutzkopfhörern und einer Augenmaske. Währenddessen weine ich die meiste Zeit und wünsche mir gelegentlich den Tod. Aber danach geht’s wieder. Ist es das, was Sie hören wollten?«  
Kaidan hatte sich den schroffen Tonfall nicht verkneifen können. Shepard sah ernstlich betroffen drein.  
»Verstehe. Tut mir leid, Lieutenant, ich wollte Ihnen nicht zu nahe treten. Als kommandierender Offizier muss ich Ihnen allerdings sagen, dass Sicherheit bei unseren Missionen für mich oberste Priorität hat. Angesichts unserer Lage ist da kein Platz für zusätzliche Gefährdungen durch Squadmitglieder, die nicht in Höchstform sind. Gleichzeitig weiß ich aber auch, dass Sie als Biotiker ohnehin auf schwierigem Posten stehen, selbst wenn Sie nicht mit diesen Kopfschmerzen zu schaffen hätten. Mir gegenüber müssen Sie aber nichts beweisen, Alenko, tun Sie mir also den Gefallen und spielen Sie nicht den Helden. Ich vertraue darauf, dass Sie selbst einschätzen können, wann Ihre Teilnahme an einer Mission deren Erfolg gefährden könnte und sich dann bei mir krankmelden. Zu Ihrer eigenen Sicherheit und der unserer Crew. Im Gegenzug verspreche ich Ihnen Diskretion.«  
Unserer Crew. Shepard hatte ihn eingeschlossen. Kaidan wusste nicht, ob er sich darüber freuen sollte, von Shepard als Führungsoffizier anerkannt zu werden, oder ob er beleidigt war, weil er ihn offensichtlich für ein Sicherheitsrisiko hielt. Andererseits betrachtete man ihn aufgrund seines Daseins als Biotiker fast überall als Sicherheitsrisiko. Shepard hatte es wenigstens ausgesprochen und zudem seine Migräneanfälle als Grund für seine Bedenken angeführt. Bevor er etwas erwidern konnte, stahl sich ein weiteres schiefes Lächeln auf das Gesicht des Commanders.  
»Außerdem verspreche ich Ihnen, in Zukunft umsichtiger zu fahren. Das war zugegebenermaßen etwas …« Shepard hielt inne, auf der Suche nach dem richtigen Wort.  
»Rüpelhaft?«, schlug Kaidan vor.  
»… verwegen von mir«, beendete Shepard seinen Satz betont.  
Kaidan unterdrückte ein Schmunzeln, nickte aber dann. »In Ordnung. Danke für Ihr Verständnis.«  
Shepard nickte ebenfalls und nahm dann einen tiefen Atemzug. »Nun …«, sagte er, »da wir das geklärt haben und Sie jetzt versorgt sind …« Er erhob sich vom Fahrersitz und musterte Kaidan einen Augenblick lang. Dann hämmerte er mit der Faust so heftig aufs Armaturenbrett, dass der ganze Mako zu dröhnen schien. »Was zum Teufel haben Sie sich eigentlich dabei gedacht, Alenko? Hat man Sie als Kind zu heiß gebadet oder ist Ihnen da draußen das Implantat durchgeschmort?«  
Kaidan zuckte zusammen. Shepards Gesicht hatte sich von einem Augenblick zum anderen von amüsiert-verständnisvoll zu Ich-reiße-Ihnen-den-verdammten-Schädel-runter-wütend gewandelt, ohne auch nur die geringste Vorwarnung. »Ähm … Sir?«  
Shepard türmte sich vor ihm auf. »Sie sind auf einen ausgewachsenen Dreschschlund zugerannt, mit nichts als einer Pistole im Anschlag! Grundgütiger, Sie hatten ja nicht mal Ihren Helm auf! Haben Sie gedacht, dass eine Säuredusche Ihrer Frisur den Frischekick verpassen würde?!«  
Unwillkürlich straffte Kaidan die Schultern. »Ich habe nur versucht, ihn vom Mako wegzulocken. Ich habe gesehen, dass er kurz davor war, Garrus anzugreifen, und habe gehandelt.«  
»Sie hatten pures Glück, dass die Kanone noch funktioniert hat. Ohne Garrus’ entscheidenden Schuss hätte der Dreschschlund Sie als Häppchen verschluckt. Lieutenant im Titanmantel. Stellen Sie sich die Berichte vor, die ich hätte verfassen müssen. Ganz zu Schweigen von dem Kondolenzschreiben an Ihre Eltern!«  
»Sir, mir schien die Rettung des Makos als unserer effektivsten Waffe gegen den Aggressor oberste Priorität zu haben.«  
»Oberste Priorität? Das Scheißmako war Ihnen wichtiger als Ihr eigenes Leben?« Shepard starrte auf ihn nieder, seine Augen waren zu schmalen Schlitzen verengt.  
»Ich … Na ja …«, druckste Kaidan herum, nicht sicher, wie er auf den jähen Angriff reagieren sollte, ob es eine Fangfrage war, die Shepard ihm gerade gestellt hatte. Aber er wollte nicht kleinbeigeben. »Ich habe darin unsere größte Chance gesehen, den Dreschschlund zu eliminieren. Außerdem war ein Squadmitglied in unmittelbarer Lebensgefahr.«  
»Also stürzen Sie sich kopfüber selbst in Gefahr, damit ich am Ende beide Ihrer toten Ärsche zurück aufs Schiff bringen kann?!«  
Kaidan runzelte die Stirn. Er verstand Shepards aggressiven Ton wirklich nicht. Kaidan stand von seinem Stuhl auf, um Shepard auf Augenhöhe begegnen zu können. »Sir, bei allem Respekt, aber worum geht es hier? Ich habe eine Chance gesehen und gehandelt. Was hätte ich Ihrer Meinung nach tun sollen? Garrus sterben lassen? Sie hätten doch das Gleiche getan. Haben das Gleiche getan, als Sie losgestürmt sind, um den Dreschschlund von uns abzulenken.«  
»Es ist ja wohl etwas völlig anderes, wenn ich nach vorn stürme, um Ihnen die Ärsche freizuhalten!«, donnerte Shepard und deutete mit einem spitzen Zeigefinger auf Kaidans Brust. »Ich bin für den Fronteinsatz von den Special Forces ausgebildet worden!«  
Kaidan kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust. »Soll das heißen, dass ich das nächste Mal, wenn ich eine gefährliche Situation für uns entscheiden könnte, lieber die Hände in den Schoß legen und auf Ihre Hilfe warten soll?«, blaffte er. »Ich mag ja in Ihren Augen eine gelegentlich indisponierte jungfräuliche Braut sein, aber ich bin trotzdem ein Marine des Allianzmilitärs! Ich habe meine Ausbildung mit Auszeichung abgeschlossen und bin für den Frontdienst ebenso zugelassen wie Sie. Auch wenn ich vielleicht kein schickes N7-Elite-Emblem tragen darf und nur ein schwachbrüstiger Biotiker bin!«  
»Muss ich Sie daran erinnern, mit wem Sie hier reden, Lieutenant?«, dröhnte Shepard. »Ich bin Ihr kommandierender Offizier, und wenn Ihnen das nicht …«  
Shepard unterbrach sich, als die Türluke des Makos mit einem Surren aufglitt. Seine Augen funkelten Kaidan noch immer wütend an, doch er verstummte, als Garrus den Mako betrat.  
»Wir reden später weiter«, knurrte Shepard dann.  
»Sir«, entgegnete Kaidan widerwillig und trat weg. Im Maschinenraum gab es sicher einen Schadensbericht zu erstellen.


	2. Durch die Wüste

Shepard stapfte durch den Sand um den Mako herum. Der Kadaver des Dreschschlunds lag noch immer am Fuß der Düne, nahe der Stelle, an der Alenko zusammengesackt war.  
Shepard umkreiste den aufgeplatzten Rumpf, der bereits zu stinken begann. Der faulig beißende Geruch schien ihm durch seine Nase hindurch direkt ins Hirn zu kriechen und dort die Erinnerungen an Akuze hervorzuzerren, die Shepard im tiefsten Winkel seines Verstandes unter Verschluss hielt. Nun sah er sich der Übermacht der Bilder und Geräusche des nächtlichen Angriffs hilflos gegenüber. Es war alles wieder da: das Zischen der Säure, die sich durch Helmvisiere fraß, gefolgt von den Todesschreien seiner Kameraden. Das Beben der Erde unter ihren Füßen und das grelle Licht der Scheinwerfer, das ziellos umherirrte. Das blutige Gurgeln, das Nadeems Kehle entwichen war, und sein erstaunter Blick, als er erkannte, dass der Dreschschlund seinen Brustkorb durchstoßen hatte, bevor er die letzte Granate in dessen scheußliches Maul hatte schleudern können. Die Explosion, die den Wurm nur wütend gemacht, Nadeems Körper aber vor Shepards Augen in roten Nebel verwandelt hatte, hallte in seinen Ohren nach. Zuletzt, als er am Morgen nach dem Angriff inmitten des Schlachtfelds in einer Pfütze seines eigenen Bluts aufgewacht war, war da das Brummen der gigantischen Fliegen gewesen und das Schmatzen ihrer Maden, die die Leichen seiner Freunde bereits zersetzten.  
Shepard war gerannt. Er hatte sich umgesehen auf dem ewig weiten Feld zerfetzter Leiber, hatte begonnen mit zittrigen Händen und verschwommenem Blick die Hundemarken seiner neunundvierzig gefallenen Kameraden einzusammeln, doch als er auf das bis zur Unkenntlichkeit verätzte Gesicht einer Soldatin gestoßen war, war er blindlings losgerannt. Wer ihn abgeholt hatte und wo, daran konnte er sich nicht mehr erinnern. Die nächste klare Erinnerung, die er hatte, war die an das Lazarett eines Stützpunkts auf einem Mond des gleichen Systems. Er hatte neun Tage dort verbracht, bevor die Allianz ihn einer anderen Einheit zugeteilt hatte. Neun Tage hatte er auf einem Feldbett gekauert und sich geschworen, nie wieder einen Soldaten in vorderster Reihe zu verlieren, wenn es seine Aufgabe gewesen wäre, dort mit einer Granate in der Hand zu stehen.  
Es war knapp gewesen. Beinahe hätte er beide seiner Squadmitglieder an den nächsten Wurm verloren, weil er nicht schnell genug gewesen war und keine klarere Anweisung gegeben hatte. Wut mischte sich mit neuer Angst und alter Trauer. Er trat dem Dreschschlund gegen einen der knöchernen Auswüchse an seinem Rumpf, zweimal, dreimal und ein letztes Mal mit solcher Wucht, dass der Panzer brach.  
Schwer atmend stützte Shepard sich auf seine Knie. Das Bild von Nadeems letztem Atemzug verblasste und mit ihm ließ das beklemmende Gefühl nach, das ihm die Brust zuschnürte, wann immer er an seinen gefallenen Freund dachte.  
»Drecksvieh«, murmelte er. Weil es guttat, dem toten Wurm keine bedeutendere Beleidigung an seinen zerplatzen Schädel zu werfen, als er einer zerquetschten Mücke zugestanden hätte. Es war nicht logisch, aber es half seine Gefühle wieder in den Griff zu bekommen.  
Shepard richtete sich auf, nahm einen tiefen Atemzug der flirrenden, dünnen Luft und ging dann zum Mako zurück.  
Garrus stand über die blanken Armaturen gebeugt und enthedderte einige bunte Drähte. Die Blende war abgeschraubt und lehnte neben dem Navigatorensitz. Als Shepard den Mako betrat, warf Garrus ihm einen ratlosen Blick zu.  
»Gibt es schon einen Schadensbericht?«, fragte Shepard ihn und nickte in Richtung Maschinenraum, aus dem metallisches Poltern und nur halb unterdrücktes Fluchen hervordrang. Der Mako war noch immer offline.  
»Sieht nicht gut aus«, fasste Garrus zusammen, seufzte und richtete sich auf. »Der Rückstoß des letzten Schusses hat den E-Zero-Kern vollständig aus der Verankerung gerissen. Der Lieutenant sagt, dass die Elektronik hin ist, vermutlich ist irgendeine Platine beschädigt. Wir überlegen uns was.«  
»Nein, der Lieutenant sagt, dass die Hauptplatine geschmolzen ist«, kam Alenkos Stimme unwirsch aus dem Maschinenraum.  
Ein Scharren ertönte, als etwas Flaches, metallisch Glänzendes über den Boden auf Shepard zuschlitterte und gegen seinen Stiefel stieß. Er bückte sich, nahm die verformte Hauptplatine auf und warf einen Blick zum Maschinenraum, auf dessen Boden Alenko lag und an dem E-Zero-Kern rüttelte.  
»Und sagen Sie dem Commander, dass die Räder auch im Arsch sind!«, rief der Lieutenant, ohne von seiner Arbeit aufzublicken.  
Garrus schaute irritiert vom Maschinenraum zu Shepard und wieder zurück, dann räusperte er sich. »Anscheinend hat es die Räder auch erwischt, Sir.«  
Shepard stöhnte. »Na wundervoll. Unser dritter Einsatz und schon haben wir Technik im Wert des Jahresgehalts des Admirals geschrottet.« Und zu allem Überfluss benahm sich sein Lieutenant auch noch wie ein beleidigtes Kindergartenkind.  
Er aktivierte seinen Kommunikator und schaltete auf den Kanal der Normandy. Es rauschte. »Joker?« Ein Knistern, dann wieder Rauschen. »Hören Sie mich? Lieutenant Moreau?« Nichts. Shepard fluchte leise und suchte Garrus’ Blick. »Leitung ist tot.«  
»Wundert mich nicht, Sir«, kam es wieder aus dem Maschinenraum.  
Shepard rüstete sich und wandte sich dem Lieutenant zu, der jetzt mit ausgestreckten Beinen aufrecht auf dem Boden saß und ihn mit einem trotzigen Blick musterte. Eine wirre Strähne hing ihm in die Stirn, was seinen verbissenen Gesichtsausdruck etwas abmilderte. »Von der abgestürzten Sonde geht eine Störfrequenz aus, die unsere eigenen Kommunikationssignale überlagert. Lässt sich nicht abschalten, nicht überschreiben und auch nicht kurzschließen«, erklärte Alenko in einem Da-haben-Sie-Tonfall, der gar nicht zu ihm passte. Mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung kam er auf die Beine.  
»Mir scheint, dass das Signal der Sonde nicht die einzige Störfrequenz ist, mit der wir hier gerade zu tun haben. Habe ich irgendetwas verpasst?«, fragte Garrus kühl und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
»Nichts, das in diesem Moment von Belang wäre«, erwiderte Shepard. »Wie sehen Sie das, Lieutenant?«  
Alenko zuckte die Schultern, schaute ihn aber nicht an, sondern senkte den Blick auf sein Universalwerkzeug. »Wenn Sie das sagen., ist es wohl nicht von Belang.«  
Garrus schien nicht sonderlich zufrieden mit dieser Antwort, beließ es aber dabei. »Na schön. Wie sieht der Plan aus?«, wollte er wissen und zog damit Shepards Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich.  
Shepard sah sich im Mako um, schaute in Richtung des Radars, als könnte er die Karte darauf noch sehen. »Wir versuchen uns zu Fuß zu dem abgestürzten Shuttle durchzuschlagen«, antwortete er. »Ich hatte mit Joker vereinbart, dass er uns dort abholt. Außerdem scheint die Störfrequenz das Signal des Shuttles nicht zu beeinflussen, wir könnten es also vielleicht umschreiben.«  
Alenko näherte sich ihnen, während er offensichtlich die Zahlen im Kopf überschlug, dann legte sich seine Stirn in Falten. »Commander, das sind gute zwei Tagesmärsche. Eher drei, wenn man das Terrain und das Klima miteinberechnet.«  
Shepard nickte und begegnete Alenkos Blick. »Dann fangen Sie lieber an zu packen, Lieutenant.«  
Alenko gab sich unbeeindruckt. »Es wäre sinnvoller, hierzubleiben und zu warten«, entgegnete er. »Moreau wird uns suchen, wenn wir nicht zur verabredeten Zeit am Treffpunkt sind.«  
»Stimmt. Allerdings wird es ihn vermutlich einen Tag oder zwei kosten, unsere Vitalzeichen auf diesem Planeten ausfindig zu machen, wenn wir weder über das Mako noch über die Kommunikatoren ein Signal reinkriegen.«  
»Dennoch bietet der Mako den besten Schutz vor den Witterungsbedingungen. Hier könnte jederzeit ein Sandsturm losbrechen«, widersprach Alenko weiter.  
Shepard nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und straffte die Schultern. »Haben Sie mal gesehen, was mit einem toten Dreschschlund passiert?« Er zählte langsam bis drei, um die Kunstpause wirken zu lassen, bevor er fortfuhr: »Die Säure zersetzt ihn. Das Mako steht direkt neben dem Kadaver, der morgen früh nur noch ein einziger, breiiger See aus halb zersetztem Fleisch und höchst unerfreulichen Körperflüssigkeiten sein wird. Wenn wir Glück haben, ätzen uns nur die Räder und ein Teil der Karosse im Schlaf unter dem Arsch weg. Wenn wir Pech haben, zieht tatsächlich ein Sturm auf und wirbelt uns den säureversetzten Sand und den halb verwesten, äußerst toxischen Fleischbrei direkt in unsere Gesichter, während wir versuchen wegzukommen. Noch Fragen?«  
Alenko musterte ihn finster. Shepard konnte sehen, wie seine Kiefermuskeln arbeiteten, dann gab er sich aber geschlagen. »Nein, Sir.«  
Ein zufriedenes Lächeln wollte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit machen, doch Shepard stutzte, weil er selbst nicht sagen konnte, ob es ihn zufrieden stimmte, dass er die besseren Argumente hatte, oder ob das angenehme Gefühl in seinem Bauch daher rührte, dass Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko sich ihm gefügt hatte. Er entschied, diesem beunruhigenden Gedanken nicht weiter nachzugehen, und machte sich stattdessen daran, Vorräte zusammenzusuchen.

  
* * *

  
Kaidan biss die Zähne zusammen und stapfte hinter Garrus die Düne hinauf.  
Shepard legte ein Marschtempo vor, das sie zügig voranbrachte, aber dennoch einige Stunden zu halten war. Es war weniger die körperliche Anstrengung, die ihm zu schaffen machte, als sein Unwille, zweieinhalb Tage lang sinnlos zu einem Treffpunkt zu marschieren, den Joker bereits abgesucht haben würde, zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem sie dort einträfen. Gut, Shepards Argument, dass sie beim Mako nicht bleiben konnten, sah er ein. Aber warum sie nicht einfach Unterschlupf suchten und die Mission, das Signal des Shuttles zu untersuchen, als gescheitert erklärten, war ihm schleierhaft. Das Notrufsignal war vor mehr als drei Monaten gesendet worden. Dem auf den Grund zu gehen, war eine reine Formalität gewesen, da sie in der Nähe gewesen waren. Shepard argumentierte, dass es eine geringe Wahrscheinlichkeit gab, dass, wer auch immer das Signal gesendet hatte, überlebt hatte und auf Rettung wartete. Aber sie war verschwindend gering, versuchte Kaidan sich einzureden. Vielleicht zwei Prozent. Oder drei. Gut, vielleicht auch fünf, wenn es eine Wasserquelle gab. Kaidan grollte. Vielleicht ging es auch gar nicht um die Mission, sondern darum, dass er sich Shepard hatte geschlagen geben müssen, nachdem der ihn ungerechtfertigt rundgemacht hatte. Und nun würde er die nächsten zwei Tage damit verbringen, diesem arroganten Wichtigtuer hinterherzulaufen, mit nichts vor Augen als der unendlichen Einöde dieses Planeten und Shepards kleinem, runden, perfekten Apfelpo.  
»Vergessen Sie nicht, genug zu trinken«, unterbrach Garrus seine Gedanken.  
Kaidan nickte nur mürrisch. Er hatte für einen Tag genug weise Ratschläge zu Gesundheitsthemen bekommen und würde den Teufel tun, jetzt einen Schluck aus seiner Feldflasche zu nehmen. Und warum hatte er eigentlich nicht in Shepards Flasche gespuckt, als er die Gelegenheit dazu gehabt hatte?  
»Müssen Sie überhaupt trinken, Garrus?« Shepard warf ihm einen Blick über die Schulter zu. »Ich meine … Sind Sie nicht wechselwarm oder so? Oder können Morgentau trinken, der sich auf Ihren … Schuppen … Panzerpla… auf Ihrem Gesicht sammelt?«  
»Beim Biologiegrundkurs sind Sie mehrfach durchgefallen, kann das sein?« Falls Garrus durch diese Aussage beleidigt war, hörte man es ihm nicht an. Seine Stimme war höflich wie immer.  
»Meine Stärken liegen anderswo. Ich bin eher der …« Shepard suchte nach dem treffenden Begriff und zuckte die Achseln. »… der praktisch bildbare Typ.«  
Garrus lachte leise. »Praktisch bildbar, hm? Interessant, was die Allianz unter Eliteprogramm versteht. Na, immerhin können Sie besser schießen als fahren.«  
»Schmollen Sie etwa immer noch, weil ich Sie das Mako nicht habe fahren lassen?«, entgegnete Shepard.  
»Sagen wir es so: Hätte ich am Steuer gesessen, wären wir vielleicht jetzt nicht zu Fuß unterwegs.«  
Bevor Shepard etwas erwidern konnte, klinkte Kaidan sich ein. »Übrigens, Sir«, sagte er, weil er Shepards aufschneiderisches Gerede satt hatte. »Es heißt der Mako, nicht das Mako.«  
Schweigen breitete sich über die Düne aus und schien von der Felsformation am Horizont zurückgeworfen zu werden.  
Kaidan bereitete sich darauf vor, sich seine nächste Ladung Anschiss abholen zu dürfen, als Shepard auf der Düne stehen blieb, sich langsam zu ihm umdrehte, um ihn zu mustern. Kaidan richtete sich auf und erwiderte Shepards Blick, doch plötzlich lachte der Commander.  
»Gehen Ihnen die Argumente aus, Alenko?«, fragte er. »Dass Sie jetzt anfangen, meine Grammatik zu verbessern?«  
Kaidan wollte sich in den Hintern beißen. Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich, doch fand er keine passende, schlagfertige Erwiderung. Der Kerl war einfach nicht kleinzukriegen. Unter anderen Umständen hätte er den Commander dafür bewundert, dass er sich selbst nicht zu ernst nahm und sich auch nicht für unfehlbar hielt. Noch am Mittag hatte er es amüsant und sympathisch gefunden, dass Shepard ihnen als Kamerad auf Augenhöhe begegnet war, auch wenn seine Späße mit dem Mako ihm den Magen umgedreht hatten. Doch nun wollte er ihm nur noch eins reinwürgen. Als Retoure für die ungerechtfertigte Rüge, die er hatte einstecken müssen. Und seine Unfähigkeit, Shepard im Gegenzug zu demütigen, schmeckte ihm gar nicht.  
Kaidan biss die Zähne zusammen, senkte den Blick auf den Sand vor sich und schwieg. Dann setzte er sich wieder in Bewegung.  
Shepard tat ihm den Gefallen, es dabei zu belassen. Und auch dafür wollte Kaidan ihm eine reinhauen.

  
* * *

  
»Commander? Ich möchte Sie ja nicht beunruhigen, aber ich fürchte, wir haben ein Problem.« Garrus stand einige Meter von Kaidan entfernt auf einer Ansammlung flacher Steine, den Blick auf den Horizont gerichtet.  
»Noch ein Problem?« Shepard kam mit einem leisen Stöhnen zum Halten und drehte sich zu ihnen um, bevor er über den felsigen Boden zu ihnen zurückkam. »Kann ich nicht einfach mal passen? Und warum muss es eigentlich immer der Commander sein, der sich um Probleme kümmern soll?«  
»Das liegt an Ihrer Gehaltsklasse, Shepard«, sagte Garrus. »Der mit der größten Kajüte muss sich auch um die unangenehmen Dinge kümmern. Nennen Sie es ausgleichende Gerechtigkeit.«  
»Pah, Gerechtigkeit!« Shepard schnaubte. »Garrus, Sie machen keinen Spaß!«  
Garrus nickte. »Das wiederum mag an meiner Gehaltsklasse liegen«, erwiderte er trocken. »Außerdem stand Humor nicht in der Stellenbeschreibung.«  
»Na, was Sie nicht sagen.« Shepard trat zu dem Turianer auf den leicht erhöhten Felsen. »Ich sollte mir wirklich bei der Allianz einen Assistenten anfordern. Er könnte mein Sturmgewehr halten, wenn ich es nicht brauche. Meinen Papierkram erledigen, meine Schultern nach einem lagen, harten Arbeitstag massieren, mir meinen Lieblingspudding kochen … und sich um diese verdammt riesige Staubwolke kümmern, die sich da zusammengebraut hat.«  
Kaidan schloss zu ihnen auf und schaute ebenfalls in die Richtung, in die die beiden stierten. Der Horizont dort hatte sich verdunkelt. Eine wabernde, rotbraun flirrende Wolke trübte die Sicht.  
»Da haben Sie Ihr Unwetter, Lieutenant«, kommentierte Shepard tonlos, als Kaidan neben ihnen zum Stehen kam. »Und es kommt auf uns zu. Vorschläge?«  
Kaidan brauchte ein paar Sekunden, um die Bewegung auszumachen, aber es war nicht von der Hand zu weisen, dass Shepard recht hatte. Die Wolke zog auf sie zu. Und obwohl er Shepard gewarnt hatte, wollte sich kein Gefühl des Triumphs einstellen. Kaidan seufzte lautlos und schaute sich um. »Wenn ich die Karte richtig im Kopf habe, erhebt sich nordöstlich von unserer Position eine Gesteinswand. Wir kommen zwar vom Kurs ab, aber vielleicht finden wir dort einen Unterschlupf.«  
Shepard nickte und trat zu ihm auf den staubigen Boden hinab. »Gehen Sie voran, Alenko.«  
Kaidan suchte Shepards Blick. Er konnte ein Stirnrunzeln nicht unterdrücken, aber er fand nichts Verdächtiges auf dessen Gesicht. Mit festem Schritt trat er an seinem Commander vorbei, kontrollierte den Kompass seines Universalwerkzeugs und schlug den Weg nach Nordosten ein.

  
* * *

  
Shepard hielt den Blick auf Alenko gerichtet, während er ihm über die steilen Felsen folgte. Ihm war noch nie aufgefallen, wie kurz dessen Beine im Verhältnis zu seinem Oberkörper waren. Und trotz dieses Missverhältnisses bewegte er sich erstaunlich leichtfüßig über die Felsen, die zwar wie eine natürliche Treppe an der Gesteinswand entlang führten, aber immer glatter wurden, je mehr sie an Höhe gewannen. Weiter unten hatten kleinere Vertiefungen und trockene Flechten, die das Gestein bedeckten, ihren Schritten mehr Halt geboten, doch mittlerweile war die Kletterpartie nicht nur wegen der Hitze schweißtreibend. Shepard hatte in der schweren Panzerung nach dem langen Marsch über die Dünen mit den ersten Anzeichen von Erschöpfung zu kämpfen. Garrus schien es nicht anders zu gehen, er war einige Meter zurückgefallen.  
Falls es dem Lieutenant ebenfalls zu schaffen machte, ließ er es sich nicht anmerken. Erst als Alenko an einer Felsspalte ankam, die den Boden zu seinen Füßen einige Meter tief auseinanderklaffen ließ, blieb er verunsichert stehen, anscheinend auf der Suche nach einer geeigneten Stelle, um hinüberzuspringen.  
»Warten Sie, Alenko, ich …«  
Doch Shepard konnte den Satz nicht beenden. Sein Fuß blieb an einem Vorsprung hängen, er stolperte zwei Schritte nach vorn und schlug schwer auf die Knie auf. Bevor er mit dem Helm gegen die Felswand zu seiner rechten schlug, konnte er sich mit den Händen abfangen, sodass er einen Augenblick lang mehr erschrocken als benommen auf allen vieren verharrte.  
»Shepard!«  
Als er aufblickte, hatte der Lieutenant die vier Meter zu ihm zurück scheinbar mühelos schon hinter sich gelassen. »Alles in Ordnung?«, fragte er und streckte ihm die Hand hin.  
Shepard nickte. Einen Moment lang betrachtete er Alenkos behandschuhte Finger, rang dann seinen Stolz nieder und ließ sich zurück auf die Füße ziehen. »Danke.«  
»Verletzt?«  
Vorsichtig belastete Shepard erst ein Bein, dann das andere. Ein jäher Schmerz zog durch seinen Knöchel. Er ballte die Hand zur Faust, versuchte jedoch, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. »Nein.«  
Alenko musterte ihn, nickte aber und ließ ihn dann los. Shepard hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass er ihn immer noch am Oberarm gefasst hatte. Und dabei hatte er Alenko über die Felsspalte helfen wollen.  
Um den angespannten Zug um seinen Mund zu verbergen, von dem er wusste, dass er da war, nahm Shepard einen Schluck aus seiner Feldflasche, während sie darauf warteten, dass Garrus auf ihrer Höhe ankam. Alenko streckte auch ihm die Hand entgegen, um ihm über die Engstelle zu helfen, an der Shepard gestolpert war. Shepard drehte den Deckel wieder zu und beobachtete das Gesicht des Turianers, auf dem sich leiser Widerwille in resignierte Dankbarkeit verwandelte.  
Alenko war höflich genug, um darüber hinwegzugehen. »Ich hab da oben eine Stelle entdeckt, die sich als Unterschlupf eignet.« Er deutete auf einen Punkt an der Felswand, vielleicht sechzig Meter voraus, aber sicher noch einmal sieben Meter in die Höhe. Dort gab es einen sicher übermannshohen, vertikalen Spalt im Fels, über dem sich ein Vorsprung erhob. »Es ist nicht mehr weit, aber es gibt noch mal eine gute Steigung.« Er deutete mit dem Kinn in Richtung der Sturmfront, die sich ihnen trotz Alenkos strammer Tempovorgabe deutlich genähert hatte. Er schaute zu Garrus und suchte schließlich seinen Blick. »Wir sollten ab jetzt dicht beieinander bleiben.«  
Shepard konnte es sich nicht erklären, aber irgendetwas in ihm rührte sich beim Klang der Ernsthaftigkeit in Alenkos Stimme. Irgendetwas, das sich eigentümlich warm anfühlte.

  
* * *

  
Kaidan ließ sich schwer gegen die Felswand sinken und schloss die Augen. Er wollte sich nur noch zusammenrollen und schlafen, aber er wusste, dass sie noch Arbeit vor sich hatten. Sie würden den Eingang der kleinen Höhle verschließen müssen, bevor der Sturm sie erreichte. Aber wenigstens eine kurze Verschnaufpause musste drin sein. Er kämpfte nicht länger gegen die Schwere in seinen Gliedern, versuchte sich einfach für einen Moment lang zu entspannen, so zu tun, als käme das Rauschen in seinen Ohren von einem nahegelegenen Strand, als wäre die Wüstenhitze nur die Mittagssonne in einem Ferienparadies.  
Doch als er die Lider wieder hob, waren da keine Palmen, keine Lagune und keine Strandbar. Neben ihm stand Garrus und befühlte seine Schulter, die er sachte im Gelenk kreisen ließ.  
»Alles in Ordnung?«, fragte Kaidan ihn.  
Garrus gab ein Murren von sich und nickte dann. »Wird schon. Was ist mit Ihnen?«  
Kaidan hob die Schultern. »Bisschen schwindelig, aber sonst alles bestens.«  
Garrus ließ die Hand sinken und löste die Feldflasche von seinem Gürtel, die er vielsagend hochhob. »Ich will mich ja nicht wiederholen, aber …«  
Kaidan schnaubte belustigt durch die Nase und nahm seine Flasche ebenfalls auf. »Sie haben recht, ich sollte mehr trinken.« Er verzog das Gesicht, als er davon trank. Das Wasser war warm und schien das sandige Gefühl auf seiner Zunge nur zu verschlimmern. »Was würde ich jetzt für ein kaltes Bier geben«, murmelte er und schraubte die Flasche wieder zu.  
Garrus nickte und deutete auf sein Universalwerkzeug. »Ich finde auch, dass es endlich eine Kühlfunktion dafür geben müsste.«  
Kaiden schaute auf sein eigenes Gerät. »Ich habe ohnehin schon mal überlegt, einen kritischen Fanbrief zu schreiben.«  
»Wenn Sie schon dabei sind, sollten Sie erwähnen, dass ich eine Taschenrechnerfunktion nützlich fände. Und ich will eine Wasserwaage. Und mehr Farbauswahl.«  
»Wofür brauchen Sie eine Wasserwaage?«  
»Ist Ihnen schon mal aufgefallen, dass der Spiegel in der Mannschaftsdusche schief hängt?«  
Kaidan stutzte. »Ähm … Um ehrlich zu sein: nein.«  
»Wirklich nicht? Ich finde das ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit. Jedes Mal wenn ich davor stehe, werde ich ganz nervös. Und das, obwohl ein Turianer für das Innedesign mitverantwortlich war.«  
»Ich werde beim nächsten Mal darauf achten.« Kaidan machte sich eine geistige Notiz, den Spiegel zu inspizieren und die Aufhängung zu überprüfen. »Ich hätte allerdings noch eine Lüftung auf meiner Wunschliste. Wenn man die mit der Wärme- oder der dann neuen Kühlfunktion kombiniert, hätte man wahlweise einen Ventilator oder aber einen Fön.«  
Garrus strich sich über den Kopf. »Für einen Fön habe ich zwar wenig Verwendung, aber für einen Ventilator würde ich ein paar Credits drauflegen.«  
»Es schreibt sich fast von selbst! ›Liebe Ariake Technologies, während unserer Mission gegen Saren und für den Erhalt der Galaxie haben wir festgestellt, dass Ihrer Logic-Arrest-Produktlinie essentielle Funktionen fehlen, die für das geometrische Ästhetikbedürfnis eines Soldaten im Dienst der Gerechtigkeit unerlässlich sind. Wir möchten Sie daher bitten, die folgenden gelisteten Funktionen in die nächste Generation Ihres formschönen Universalwerkzeugs zu integrieren, ferner aber Ihr dekoratives Design ebenfalls zu überdenken. Mit besten Grüßen, Ihr Team Normandy.‹ So in etwa?«  
»Hervorragend. Aber vielleicht könnten wir deren Niederlassung auch einen Besuch abstatten? Ich meine … Wir haben einen Spectre. Wir sollten ihn benutzen.«  
Kaidan legte den Kopf schief. »Hmm. Ich dachte eigentlich, wir machen es elegant und offiziell, aber wir können auch einfach den Shop stürmen und ›Geben Sie uns Paisleymuster, sonst lassen wir unseren Shepard los!‹ brüllen. Besser?«  
»Perfekt. Ich finde heraus, ob Sie eine Niederlassung auf Noveria haben.«  
»Vielleicht sollten wir unsere Ideen aber auch für uns behalten und unser eigenes Produkt auf den Markt bringen«, überlegte Kaidan laut. »Für den Fall, dass das mit unseren Karrieren als Space Rangers nichts wird. Vorausgesetzt, wir kommen von diesem Planeten wieder runter.«  
»Lieutenant? Haben Sie eine Minute?« Shepard trat zu ihnen in die Höhle. Er hatte das Gestein über der Felsspalte inspizieren wollen, um sicherzustellen, dass sie bei dem herannahenden Sturm keinen Steinschlag erleiden würden. Seinem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen, schien er aber nicht wegen einer Sicherheitsfrage mit ihm reden zu wollen.  
Na wundervoll, dachte Kaidan. Seine Stimmung hatte sich dank Garrus gerade ein wenig aufgehellt und nun würde er sich die nachträgliche Abreibung für seinen Kommentar von vorhin abholen. Der Tag konnte einfach nicht schlechter werden. Er seufzte tief, aber lautlos, dann stützte er sich von der Wand ab und folgte Shepard nach draußen.  
Vor dem Eingang straffte er die Schultern, suchte festen Halt für seine Füße und stand stramm. Er würde dem entgegentreten wie ein Marine.  
Er spürte Shepards Blick förmlich über sein Gesicht und seinen Körper wandern, hielt seinen eigenen aber streng auf den Horizont gerichtet. Zu seiner Überraschung ließ Shepard seinerseits ein Seufzen vernehmen.  
»Ich möchte mich bei Ihnen entschuldigen, Alenko. Ich habe vorhin überreagiert. Sie hatten recht, dass Sie natürlich eigenmächtig handeln müssen, wenn sich eine Gelegenheit ergibt. Und Sie haben richtig gehandelt, indem sie Garrus’ Hintern gerettet haben.« Er suchte seinen Blick. »Tut mir leid.«  
Kaidan konnte ein Stirnrunzeln nicht verhindern. Das war nicht das, was er erwartet hatte. Er musterte Shepard misstrauisch, konnte aber keine Falschheit in dessen Miene erkennen. Seine Schutzmauer aus Groll bröckelte, als Shepard von einem Fuß auf den anderen trat, und der erste Stein fiel, als der Mann noch einmal nachsetzte.  
»Es tut mir wirklich leid. Ich versuche, mich zu bessern. Mein Temperament ist mit mir durchgegangen.« Sein Mund verzog sich zu einem schiefen Lächeln. »Ist wohl eine meiner größeren Schwächen. Ich schieb’s auf den Stress.« Er machte eine fahrige Geste zu Kaidan, bevor er sich mit derselben Hand über den Hinterkopf fuhr. »Ich hoffe, Sie können darüber hinwegsehen. Außerdem wollte ich Ihnen danken. Sie haben sich hier gut geschlagen. Mir gefällt, dass Sie Ihren Ärger in den Hintergrund gedrängt und sich für das Team eingesetzt haben, als es darauf ankam.«  
Kaidan schaute ihn mit großen Augen an. Hatte er sich gerade verhört? Hatte er aus Shepards Mund gerade »Entschuldigung« vernommen? Unmittelbar gefolgt von »Danke«? Das war ja … erstaunlich. Schmeichelnd. Kameradschaftlich. Die Art, wie sich ein vorbildlicher Vorgesetzter verhalten sollte. Kaidan knirschte mit den Zähnen. Dieser Kerl hatte ihm tatsächlich den Wind aus den Segeln genommen! Und nun musste er sich auch noch eingestehen, dass er die Entschuldigung annehmen wollte. Er stierte Shepard noch einige Augenblicke lang unwirsch an, dann nickte er schließlich. Eine Erwiderung würde er ihm aber nicht auch noch zugestehen! So einfach würde er es ihm nicht machen. Nur weil er in der Hierarchie über ihm stand, hieß das nicht, dass er sich benehmen konnte, wie die Axt im Wald. Andererseits sah Shepard wirklich schuldbewusst drein. Und wer wusste, ob sich in nächster Zeit eine Gelegenheit für ein Gespräch unter vier Augen ergeben würde? Die Neugierde, die er im Mako zurückgehalten hatte, drängte sich wieder in den Vordergrund, und ehe er sich davon abhalten konnte, entgegnete er: »Kann ich Ihnen eine Frage stellen?«  
Shepard hob eine Augenbraue. »Kann ich Sie denn davon abhalten?« Ein flüchtiges Lächeln zupfte an seinem Mundwinkel, war dann aber gleich wieder verschwunden. »Na, dann raus damit.«  
»Ging es um Akuze?«, platzte er heraus. Kaidan verfluchte sich jetzt schon, konnte aber nicht anders, als seine Frage zu äußern: »Ich habe gehört, dass Sie dort Ihre gesamte Einheit im Gefecht gegen einen Dreschschlund verloren haben.«  
Shepard musterte ihn für einen langen Augenblick, straffte dann seine Schultern. Er nahm einen sichtlichen Atemzug. Jedes Lächeln war von seinem Gesicht verschwunden. »Das stimmt, Lieutenant. Ich werde nicht bestreiten, dass die Erinnerung an Akuze mich für einen Moment überwältigt hat, aber das heißt nicht, dass ich vor Ihnen jetzt meine tränenreiche Lebensgeschichte ausbreite. Ganz besonders nicht diesen Teil davon. Das ist dann alles.«  
Er hatte es ja herausgefordert. Kaidan hielt sich davon ab, die Schultern hängen zu lassen. »Jawohl, Sir«, antwortete er und wandte sich dann ab, um wieder zurück zu Garrus in die Höhle zu gehen.  
Shepard blieb stehen, wo er war, den Blick in den roten Himmel gerichtet.  
Kaidan betrachtete den Commander. Das Bild wandelte auch den letzten Unmut in ihm in jähes Verständnis. Und Mitgefühl. Noch einmal blieb er kurz stehen und richtete das Wort an Shepard. »Tut mir leid, Sir.«


	3. Lagerfeuergeschichten

Kaidan brachte die Rucksäcke mit der Feldausrüstung in den hinteren Teil der kleinen Höhle und ging dann zu Garrus zurück, der noch immer neben dem Eingang stand. Von der Art her zu schließen, wie er den Blick starr auf das Scharfschützengewehr gerichtet hielt, an dem er hantierte, hatte er die Unterhaltung zwischen Shepard und ihm sicher mitangehört. Doch Kaidan hatte weder die Energie, darauf einzugehen, noch die Zeit. Das Unwetter hatte den Himmel deutlich verfinstert, erste Windböen pfiffen durch das Gestein der Felswand. Von den Berichten, die er vor der Landung über den Planeten gelesen hatte, wusste er, dass die Sandstürme sich sehr plötzlich formieren und verheerende Ausmaße annehmen konnten.  
»Na schön, wir müssen uns um unseren Unterschlupf kümmern.« Kaidan deutete auf die schmale, spitz zulaufende Öffnung im Fels, durch die Shepard gerade zu ihnen hereintrat. »Ich hatte überlegt, ob wir die Schilde unserer Panzerung nutzen können, um den Eingang zu verschließen«, fuhr Kaidan fort. »Wenn wir einzelne Stücke der Rüstung über fünf, sechs Punkte um die Öffnung herum in der Wand verankern und den Schild dann aktivieren, müsste er sich über den Eingang spannen und den Sand abhalten.«  
Garrus schien einen Moment lang nachzudenken, dann deutete er ein Nicken an. »Mhm. Könnte funktionieren. Klingt zumindest sicherer, als mit einem Maschinengewehr auf die Felswand zu ballern und zu hoffen, dass wir verschüttet werden.« Er richtete seinen Blick auf den Scheitelpunkt der spitzbogenartigen Öffnung, weit über ihren Köpfen. »Bleibt nur die Frage, wie wir da hoch kommen. Ich weiß nicht, wie es mit Menschen steht, aber so hoch kann ich nicht springen.«  
»Vielleicht klappt es mit einer Räuberleiter?«, fragte Shepard, den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt.  
Kaidan räusperte sich.  
Garrus schüttelte den Kopf. »Dafür sind Sie beide zu kurz geraten. Vielleicht könnten wir einen größeren Stein aus dem Massiv vor dem Eingang lösen und hier rein rollen? Als Leiter?«  
Kaidan verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und räusperte sich erneut. Laut.  
Shepard drehte sich zu ihm um und musterte ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn. Dann erhellte sich sein Gesicht. »Oder wir fragen den Biotiker, der dazu ausgebildet wurde, Dinge durch die Luft zu bewegen, ohne sie zu berühren?«  
»Danke. Schön, dass man meine Fähigkeiten zu schätzen weiß.« Kaidan schnaubte leise, dann löste er seine Unterarmschiene und wog sie in der Hand, während er nach einer geeigneten Stelle in der Felswand suchte, an der er die Schiene platzieren konnte. »Zurücktreten, bitte!«, warnte er, visierte einen kleinen Spalt im Gestein direkt über dem Eingang an und schickte einen Impuls durch seinen Arm. Das Panzerungsstück schoss mit der flachen Kante gegen den Fels und blieb in dem Spalt stecken. »Ha! Nimm das, Schwerkraft!«  
Er ignorierte Shepards fragenden Blick und löste seine zweite Schiene. Garrus deutete auf eine geeignete Stelle in der Wand links vom Eingang, etwa einen halben Meter tiefer als der Punkt, in den er die erste Schiene gerammt hatte. Dort gab es einen Vorsprung, auf dem er das Teil der Panzerung einfach ablegen konnte. Kaidan konzentrierte sich. Es war viel anstrengender, ein Objekt langsam und präzise zu bewegen, als es einfach mit Wucht durch die Luft zu schleudern und die Physik für sich arbeiten zu lassen, aber immerhin war die Schiene eine einfache, stabile Form. Dass er während dieser Übung nicht erwarten musste, von einem Turianer in Uniform angebrüllt oder gar beschossen zu werden, erleichterte die Sache. Er ließ die Schiene in die Höhe schweben, manövrierte sie nach links zu dem kleinen Vorsprung und ließ sie dann sachte darauf ab. Mit einem feinen Impuls korrigierte er die Lage, war damit aber auch nicht zufrieden, also hob er sie noch einmal hoch, konzentrierte sich und lehnte sie dann schräg gegen die Felswand. Vorsichtig ließ er sie los. Kaidan triumphierte innerlich, als sie in exakt derselben Position stehen blieb, in der er sie abgesetzt hatte, denn manchmal erschütterte man das Objekt, wenn man die Biotik unsauber davon abzog. Um die Schiene zu stabilisieren, hob er einen faustgroßen Stein hoch und stellte ihn ebenfalls auf dem kleinen Vorsprung ab, sodass er die Schiene am Wegrutschen hindern würde, wenn der Sturm losbrach.  
Er atmete tief durch und löste dann seine Unterschenkelschützer. Garrus nahm ihm einen ab und klemmte ihn mit ausgestrecktem Arm in einen weiteren Spalt auf der rechten Seite der Höhlenwand, während Shepard Kaidans Helm nahm und ihn auf den Boden, rechts neben dem Eingang legte. Kaidan tat das Gleiche mit der zweiten Beinschiene und legte auch den Rest seiner Panzerung dazu, bis er in seinem Overall vor seinen Teammitgliedern stand. Mit weiteren biotischen Impulsen prüfte er die Panzerungsteile, die sie in Form eines Fünfecks um den Rand der Höhlenöffnung platziert hatten, auf ihre Standfestigkeit. Sie hielten.  
»Sieht ziemlich gut aus. Dann alle mal Daumen drücken.« Er kniete sich vor den Brustharnisch seiner Panzerung und aktivierte den Schild. Ein Surren ertönte. Die elektrische Ladung flirrte auf, Kaidan konnte es in seinem Haar spüren. Dann breitete sich die kinetische Barriere zwischen den Teilen der Rüstung aus und spannte sich so über den Eingang der Höhle.  
»Das sollte halten«, bemerkte Shepard anerkennend und gab Kaidan einen Klaps aufs Schulterblatt.  
»Und wir haben es tatsächlich rechtzeitig geschafft«, meinte Garrus und deutete nach draußen. Durch das bläuliche Flimmern des Schutzschilds konnte Kaidan erkennen, dass die Staubwolke sie fast erreicht hatte. Es würde nicht mehr lang dauern, bis sie heran war. Er hoffte nur, dass der Schild hielt. Und die Batterie.  
»Dann sollten wir unser Lager aufschlagen. Hat jemand Hunger?« Shepard deutete auf die Rucksäcke und bewegte sich zur Hinterwand der kleinen Höhle. Kaidan schätzte, dass sie vielleicht fünfzehn Meter tief in die Felswand reichte, die breiteste Stelle spannte sich über etwa sechs Meter. Immerhin groß genug, um keinen klaustrophobischen Anfall zu erleiden.  
Kaidan winkte ab, folgte Shepard aber. »Ich brauch nichts.« Eigentlich hatte er sehr wohl Hunger, aber ihm war schon wieder flau im Magen und auf dem Weg hierher hatte sich ein dumpfer Schmerz in seinem Hinterkopf bemerkbar gemacht, der allmählich stärker wurde. Er suchte sich eine geeignete Stelle und ließ sich dann auf den felsigen Boden nieder, mit dem Rücken an die Felswand gelehnt.  
Garrus gesellte sich ebenfalls zu ihnen und setzte sich ihm gegenüber. »Ich könnte eine Kleinigkeit vertragen.«  
Shepard öffnete den Rucksack und zog eine Feldration daraus hervor. Er kontrollierte den braunen Aufkleber und das große D darauf, bevor er die Tüte in Kaidans Richtung hielt. »Lieutenant?«  
»D wie Dextro, für unsere turianischen und quarianischen Gäste geeignet«, bestätigte Kaidan protokollgemäß. Gerade in stressigen Situationen wie einem Feldeinsatz galt es bei der Ausgabe der Rationen doppelt zu kontrollieren, dass man Teammitglieder, die einer anderen Spezies angehörten, nicht fahrlässig vergiftete.  
Shepard warf Garrus die Ration zu, der sie mit einem dankbaren Nicken auffing. Dann wandte er sich an Kaidan. »Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie nichts essen wollen? Wir haben einen anstrengenden Marsch hinter uns und Ihre letzte Mahlzeit liegt einige Stunden zurück.«  
Kaidan schaute überrascht auf. Shepard schien die Sache mit seinem Stoffwechsel wirklich genau zu nehmen. »Danke. Ich mag wirklich nicht.«  
Der Commander ließ seinen Blick einen Moment lang auf ihm ruhen, dann wühlte er in dem Rucksack umher, anscheinend auf der Suche nach einer Ration für sich selbst. »Na schön. Bedienen Sie sich später einfach.«  
Shepard zog eine Tüte hervor, inspizierte die Beschriftung, drehte sie ein paar Mal in seinen Händen und kramte dann eine andere heraus. Die unterzog er der gleichen Prozedur, bevor er sie aufriss. Mit einem Seufzen drehte er sich ihnen zu, streckte seine langen Beine aus, die Knöchel gekreuzt, und lehnte sich dann ebenfalls an die Felswand. Den Inhalt der Rationstüte sortierte er auf seinem Schoß. Verstohlen beobachtete Kaidan ihn dabei, während er in seinem eigenen Rucksack nach seinen Tabletten suchte. Shepard schien vollends in die Aufgabe versunken, seine Mahlzeit in Vorspeise, Hauptgericht und Nachtisch einzuteilen. Er erinnerte Kaidan an seinen kleinen Neffen beim Auspacken von Geschenken, besonders als sich ein schüchternes Lächeln auf sein Gesicht stahl. Shepard blickte auf. »Wollen Sie meinen Schokoriegel haben?«  
Mit großen Augen betrachtete er die Schokolade, die Shepard ihm hinhielt. »Warum hatten Sie einen Schokoriegel?!«, fragte er mit gespielter Empörung.  
Shepard grinste und deutete mit dem Daumen auf das N7-Emblem auf seiner Brust.  
Kaidans Mund öffnete sich ohne sein Zutun. »Sagen Sie mir nicht, dass die Special Forces Sonderrationen mit Extrasüßigkeiten haben!«  
»Nein.« Shepard legte eine Kunstpause ein und schaute Kaidan eindringlich an. »Aber wir haben die Fähigkeit perfektioniert, die Schokoriegel in den Rationstüten zu ertasten. Traditionellerweise bringen die N7-Absolventen es den N6-Rekruten bei. Für den Fall, dass sie den letzten Test nicht bestehen, haben sie trotzdem was Nützliches gelernt.«  
Kaidan lachte leise auf. »Wir hatten im Brain Camp auch Tricks, die die älteren Kids den Neuankömmlingen beigebracht haben. Da ging es aber meist darum, wie man nach Ausruf der Sperrstunde ungesehen in das Zimmer eines Freundes kam.« Plötzlich runzelte er die Stirn. »Aber … wenn Sie die Schokoriegel ertasten können … Warum haben Sie sich eine Ration mit Schokolade ausgesucht, wenn Sie sie gar nicht essen wollen?«  
Shepards Lächeln verebbte, er musterte ihn einen Augenblick lang verdutzt. »Ich …«, druckste er und schaute auf den Schokoriegel in seiner ausgestreckten Hand. »Ich mag die Sorte nicht.« Sein Gesicht nahm einen leicht ärgerlichen Ausdruck an. »Wollen Sie nun oder nicht?«  
Kaidan schnappte sich den Riegel mit der freien Hand, bevor Shepard ihn wegziehen konnte. »Danke«, sagte er und schob die Schokolade in seine Brusttasche. »Ich heb ihn für später auf.« Seine andere Hand stieß endlich auf das Röhrchen mit seinen Tabletten. Er zog es aus dem Seitenfach des Rucksacks, schraubte den Deckel ab und schüttelte sich eine Pille auf die Hand.  
»Alles in Ordnung?«, fragte Shepard lauernd, während er ihn dabei beobachtete, wie er die Tablette mit einem großen Schluck Wasser runterspülte.  
»Ja. Alles bestens.« Kaidan verstaute das Röhrchen wieder in dem Seitenfach.  
»Ich formuliere die Frage um: Was war das für eine Tablette?«  
Kaidan unterdrückte ein Seufzen. »Meine Sieben-Uhr-Kopfschmerz-Tablette, Sir«, antwortete er. »Alles bestens.«  
Shepard musterte ihn noch einen Moment lang, beließ es aber dabei. Für eine Weile legte sich eine merkwürdige Stille zwischen sie, die Shepard und Garrus mit der Vorbereitung ihrer Mahlzeit zu überbrücken wussten, während Kaidan nur am Reißverschluss seines Overalls zupfen konnte. Er fragte sich, ob Shepard es wohl unangebracht fände, wenn er eine Runde Deep Space Survival auf seinem Universalwerkzeug spielte. Irgendwie waren sie ja immer noch auf einer Mission. Aber irgendwie waren sie gerade auch nicht richtig im Einsatz. Abgesehen davon sollte er wohl auch besser die Batterien schonen. Garrus tat ihm den Gefallen, das unangenehme Schweigen zu brechen.  
»Und? Haben die Herren sich schon entschieden, wie es nun weitergeht?«, fragte er und rührte in seiner Konserve. »Nicht, dass ich Ihre Gesellschaft nicht genieße, aber ich hätte da einen Mako zu kali… Ach nein, wir müssen ja erst einen neuen bestellen …«  
»Wir warten den Sturm ab.« Shepard ignorierte die Spitze und leckte sich einen Kleks Soße vom Daumen. »Danach versuchen wir, ein Signal zur Normandy herzustellen. Ich hab die leise Hoffnung, dass der Empfang von hier oben besser ist. Aber ich nehme an, dass wir die Nacht hier verbringen werden, also machen Sie es sich bequem.«  
»Sie haben gut reden …«, murmelte Garrus und arrangierte seine Beine um. »Sie haben keine Sporen an den Unterschenkeln. Und ihre Hintern sind viel besser gepolstert«, fügte er fast vorwurfsvoll hinzu.  
Aus einem Reflex heraus richtete Kaidan den Blick auf Shepards Hintern, während Shepards Augen in seine Richtung schielten. Als sie sich gegenseitig dabei erwischten, schauten sie beide hoch. Ihre Blicke begegneten sich und Kaidan hatte keine Ahnung, wie er Shepards ertappten Gesichtsausdruck deuten sollte. Der Commander stellte seine Konserve eilig ab.  
»Ich geh noch mal schnell vor die Tür, bevor der Sturm richtig losgeht«, sagte er und rappelte sich hoch. Mit wenigen langen Schritten war er beim Eingang und hatte den Schutzschild deaktiviert.  
Was war das nun schon wieder gewesen? Irritiert schaute Kaidan ihm nach, wie er durch die schmale Öffnung nach draußen trat und dann um die Kurve bog.  
Garrus räusperte sich. »Ich nutze die Gelegenheit besser auch«, meinte er und kam etwas ungelenk auf die Beine. Einen Moment lang blieb er still stehen, sein Blick richtete sich auf Kaidan. »Hmm.«  
Kaidan hob die Augenbrauen. »Was denn?«  
Mit der Hand deutete Garrus auf Kaidans Brusttasche. »Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich Shepard vor ein paar Tagen in der Mannschaftsmesse mit einem Schokoladenriegel genau dieser Sorte im Mund gesehen habe«, sagte er und wandte sich dann dem Eingang zu, bevor er langsam davonschlenderte. »Merkwürdig, wenn Sie mich fragen. Sehr merkwürdig.«

 

* * *

  
Kaidan zog seinen zur Decke umfunktionierten Schlafsack enger um seine Schultern. Die Sonne war längst untergegangen, der Sturm tobte seit Stunden vor der Höhle und der Sand, der stetig gegen den Schutzschild geweht wurde, verursachte ein konstantes Rauschen. Er fror erbärmlich und er war sich nicht sicher, ob das allein von der Nachtkälte der Wüste her rührte. Nicht zuletzt, weil die Kopfschmerzen sich nicht wirklich gebessert hatten und in stetigen Wellen von seinem Hinterkopf Richtung Nacken und Schläfen ausstrahlten. Garrus und Shepard hingegen schien es gut zu gehen. Anders als Kaidan schienen sie sich keine Sorgen um den Sturm zu machen oder darum, ob der Schild halten würde, stattdessen gaben sie Geschichten aus ihren frühen Rekrutenjahren zum Besten. Kaidan hörte zu, versuchte an den richtigen Stellen zu lachen und dann und wann einen Kommentar in das Gespräch einfließen zu lassen, aber eigentlich kam er sich redlich überflüssig vor, auch wenn er mit ihnen im Kreis um die Notleuchte saß. Dass er erschöpft war und das aufmerksame Zuhören ihn Energien kostete, die er nicht hatte, trug nicht unbedingt zu seinem Wohlbefinden bei. Er hoffte nur, dass die beiden bald müde wurden und er sich hinlegen konnte, ohne wie das Weichei oder die Spaßbremse auszusehen.  
»Kommen Sie schon, Garrus, erzählen Sie die Geschichte von vorn!«, forderte Shepard ihn auf.  
»Auge um Auge, Commander.« Garrus schmunzelte in sich hinein. »Ich erzählte meine und dafür erzählen Sie Ihre.«  
»Denken Sie wirklich, ich hätte mit meiner hinter dem Berg gehalten? Meine Geschichte ist die Beste!«  
Garrus schnaubte auf. »Sie haben meine doch noch gar nicht gehört!«  
»Ich gebe Garrus recht: keine Vorschusslorbeeren. Auch nicht für den Spectre!«, pflichtete Kaidan ihm bei.  
»Sie beide wieder!« Shepard breitete die Arme aus. »Fein, ich nehme die Herausforderung an. Versuchen Sie Ihr Glück!«  
Garrus ließ sich einen Augenblick Zeit, um sein Gewicht auf dem kargen Boden zu verlagern. »Na schön«, sagte er und nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. »Ich war fünfzehn und damit vierhundertachtzig Jahre jünger als sie. Natürlich war sie eine Asari. Ich hatte noch nie eine so wunderschöne Frau gesehen.« Er lachte leise. »Sie war heißblütig, fast schon vulgär, und sie ist über mich hergefallen wie ein Raubtier. Ich hatte nicht gewagt, zu widersprechen, als sie mich auf das Bett stieß und sich rittlings auf mich setzte. Ich glaube, ich habe während der folgenden halben Stunde nicht einmal geatmet. Was vielleicht auch daran lag, dass sie mich zwischenzeitlich immer mal wieder gewürgt hat. Liebevoll, versteht sich.«  
Shepard schaute ihn mit großen Augen an, blickte kurz zu Kaidan, als wollte er prüfen, ob er das mitbekommen hatte, bevor er wieder zu Garrus schaute. »Und wie ist es dann weiter gegangen?«  
»Na ja, ihr Ehemann hat uns erwischt. In flagranti.« Er fuhr sich mit den Fingern über die Stirn, als würde er sein Gesicht in seiner Hand verstecken wollen. »Sie stieg von mir runter und stellte sich zwischen uns, aber ich bekam Panik. Nicht zuletzt, weil mir immer noch schwindelig war. Ich ergriff also meine Kleider, so gut ich sie erkennen konnte, sprang aus dem Fenster und rannte über das Dach des Vorbaus davon. Allerdings stellte ich kurze Zeit darauf in einer Gasse fest, dass ich meine Hose vergessen hatte. Mit meinem Ausweis darin. Also musste ich nicht nur halb nackt durch den halben Bezirk laufen, sondern konnte mich währenddessen auf die Konfrontation vorbereiten. Wie erwartet, hat er mich schnell ausfindig gemacht, ist am nächsten Tag zur Kaserne marschiert und hat sich vor mir zu seiner vollen Größe aufgetürmt. Die beachtlich war. Immerhin … war er ein Elcor.« Garrus lachte und schüttelte den Kopf. »Sie können sich vorstellen, dass ich eine Tracht Prügel von einem wütenden Kroganer bevorzugt hätte als die Standpauke eines in Rage geratenen, gehörnten Elcor-Gatten. Es hat über eine Stunde gedauert. Kein Witz. Er stand über eine Stunde lang vor mir und hat mich vor versammelter Mannschaft rundgemacht. Und ich musste mich die ganze Zeit über zusammenreißen, um nicht zu lachen.« Er senkte die Stimme und hielt sich die Nasenlöcher zu. »Entrüstet: Sie sind alt genug, um zu wissen, dass der Beischlaf mit einer verheirateten Frau moralisch verwerflich ist.«  
Shepard lachte laut auf. »Ich kann es mir bildlich vorstellen.« Dann hielt auch er sich die Nase zu. »Ungehalten: Das wird Konsequenzen haben.«  
Kaidan schmunzelte ebenfalls und rieb sich unter der Decke über die Arme, während die beiden sich gegenseitig noch einige Unflätigkeiten in Elcor-Manier an den Kopf warfen. Als sie sich beruhigt hatten und das Gelächter langsam verebbte, machte Garrus eine auffordernde Geste. »Jetzt Sie, Shepard! Toppen Sie das!«  
»Sie wollen es wirklich wissen, hm?« Er streckte den Rücken durch und seufzte. »Na schön. Mein erstes Mal. Ich war neunzehn, ein Spätzünder, nicht nur für einen Jungen aus der Kolonie. Vor allem für einen, der auf einer Farm groß geworden ist.« Er grinste und rieb sich über die Stoppeln an seinem Kiefer. »Ich hatte mich gerade erst der Allianz verpflichtet und war in meiner Grundausbildung, als ich dieses Mädchen kennenlernte. Sie war in meiner Einheit. Jace.«  
Kaidan schaute auf und betrachtete den Commander eingehend. Seine Augen glänzten, als er fortfuhr: »Jace war eine eher passable Soldatin, dafür aber ein beeindruckendes Tech-Talent. Sie hat jeden Schutzschild gehackt, den man uns vorsetzte. Sie war nicht unbedingt schön, aber sie hatte Feuer und Sinn für Humor. Wir freundeten uns an, verbrachten jede freie Stunde miteinander. Ich war unheimlich verschossen in sie, aber sie ignorierte meine Avancen – ich schenkte ihr meinen Pudding, ließ sie Spiele auf meinem Universalwerkzeug spielen, die für ihres nicht kompatibel waren …«  
Garrus räusperte sich, und als Kaidan zu ihm rüberschaute, starrte der auf seine Brust. Genauer gesagt, auf den Schokoladenriegel, der aus seiner Brusttasche herausragte. Eilig wandte Kaidan wieder den Kopf zu Shepard, der die kurze Unterbrechung nicht bemerkt zu haben schien, da er immer noch vor sich hinplapperte: »… schaute mir mit ihr stundenlang irgendwelche Science-Fiction-Serien aus dem 21. Jahrhundert an, die sie aus dem Extranet runtergeladen hatte, weil sie total auf diese verstaubten Klassiker stand: Star Trek und Stargate und Star Wars und was nicht alles. Ich kann’s bis heute nicht auseinanderhalten. Na ja, jedenfalls schien es egal, wie sehr ich mich bemühte, wir blieben nur Freunde. Weihnachten näherte sich und wir hatten zwei Wochen Heimaturlaub. Als sie erfuhr, dass ich die Feiertage auf dem Stützpunkt verbringen würde, nahm sie mich mit zu ihrer Familie. Mein Herz ging natürlich auf, weil ich dachte, dass wir uns endlich näherkommen würden.« Shepard hob die Schultern. »An den ersten Tagen war alles sehr heimelig, auch wenn sie noch immer keine Anstalten machte, meine armseligen Liebesbeweise zu erwidern. Dann kam ihr Stiefbruder Luke an. Er war zwei Jahre älter als wir, Pilot eines Allianz-Frachters. Ein unglaublich gut aussehender Kerl. Ich fand ihn furchtbar attraktiv.«  
Kaidan trat seine Wasserflasche um, die mit einem metallischen Klirren gegen einen Stein schlug.  
Vier Augen richteten sich auf ihn. Er war sicher, dass seine Ohren rot anliefen, nicht zuletzt weil Shepard ihm direkt in die Augen schaute und sich auf die Lippe biss, offensichtlich, um nicht zu lachen.  
»Entschuldigung«, murmelte Kaidan und stellte die Flasche hastig wieder hin. Hatte er sich verhört? Shepard hatte Kerl gesagt. Ein gut aussehender Kerl namens Luke. Hatte er gesagt. Er war sich sicher. Kaidan räusperte sich. »Nur weiter.«  
Shepard bedachte ihn mit einem weiteren unergründlichen Blick, bevor er sich wieder zu Garrus umwandte. »Er flirtete mit mir. Ich hatte es anfangs gar nicht richtig mitbekommen. Ich war zu naiv und zu überwältigt von seinem Unterkiefer gewesen, um zu begreifen, dass seine kleinen Scherze auf meine Kosten bedeuteten, dass er mich mochte. Und dann war da noch Jace, die mich aus unerfindlichen Gründen plötzlich ständig angiftete. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis ich kapierte, dass sie eifersüchtig auf mich war.« Shepard schüttelte den Kopf. »Große Güte, ich war wirklich ein hormonvollgepumptes Wrack, und es steckte genug von einer Teenager-Drama-Queen in mir, um es ihr nicht nur übel zu nehmen, sondern es auch noch auszureizen. Ich meine … Meiner Meinung nach war es offensichtlich gewesen, dass ich verknallt in sie war, aber statt mir zu sagen, dass ich keine Chancen bei ihr hatte, ließ sie mich einfach zappeln. Außerdem war ich sauer, dass sie mir nie erzählt hatte, dass sie in ihren Stiefbruder verknallt war, immerhin war ich ihr bester Freund und ich hatte keine Geheimnisse vor ihr! Ja, ja, ich weiß. Sehr reif von mir. Jedenfalls schmiss ich mich also an Luke ran, der das willentlich in Kauf nahm. Wir hatten fast eine Woche lang konstant die Hand in der Hose des anderen, zumindest immer, wenn ihre Eltern gerade außer Sicht waren. Bis mir Jace eines Morgens auflauerte, als ich aus der Dusche kam. Sie kam auf mich zu, sah unglaublich wütend aus, und ich war mir sicher, dass sie mir einen Kinnhaken verpassen würde. Aber ehe ich mich versah, hatte ich ihre Hand an meinem Hintern und ihre Zunge in meinem Hals. Sie zerrte mich in ihr Zimmer und fiel über mich her, und ich dachte nur ›Na, endlich!‹ und es hätte so schön sein können, aber natürlich platzte Luke rein. Er sagte nichts, drehte sich nur um und rannte raus. Und Jace hinterher. Und ich blieb allein zurück. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, ob sie mit einander geredet hatten, und wenn ja, wie das Gespräch ausgegangen war, ich weiß nur, dass die nächsten zwei Tage lang niemand mehr mit niemandem redete. Die Stimmung war auf einem absoluten Nullpunkt und ich hatte keine Ahnung, was eigentlich vor sich ging, zumal wir vor ihren Eltern ja auch noch gute Miene und Feiertagsstimmung machen mussten. Ich war drauf und dran mich zum nächstgelegenen Stützpunkt aufzumachen, um mich zurück zum Trainingslager schiffen zu lassen, wollte mich aber vor ihren Eltern nicht erklären müssen, da sie mich schließlich aufgenommen hatten. Ich wollte nicht undankbar erscheinen. Und dann kam es zu dem zweifelhaften Höhepunkt dieses Heimaturlaubs. Über eine Woche lang hatten sich in drei sehr jungen Erwachsenen ungesunde Mengen von Hormonen, Eifersucht, Unsicherheiten und sexuellen Frustrationen aufgestaut. Man konnte förmlich spüren, wie sich ein Gewitter zusammenbraute, das sich entlud, sobald ihre Eltern aus dem Haus waren.« Er legte eine kurze Pause ein, um sich zu strecken. »Ihre Eltern, ebenfalls Militärs, waren zu einer Galaveranstaltung ausgegangen, und wir hatten eine Nacht für uns. Irgendjemand hatte die Idee, Wahrheit oder Pflicht zu spielen, also saßen wir kurze Zeit später alle auf dem Boden im Wohnzimmer, mit gefletschten Zähnen, tranken Eierpunsch, Rumtopf und den Brandy ihres Vaters und gerieten natürlich in kürzester Zeit in einen heftigen Streit. Es wurde geschrien, geweint und mit hässlichen Anschuldigungen um sich geworfen. Es wäre bühnenreif gewesen, wenn es nicht so peinlich gewesen wäre, aber irgendwann kurz vor Mitternacht hatten wir uns schließlich versöhnt, weil wir herausgefunden hatten, dass jeder irgendwie jeden … mochte. Und niemand eigentlich so genau sagen konnte, auf wen er eifersüchtig war. Also fanden wir eine demokratische Lösung: Warum sich streiten, wenn man einfach teilen konnte? Geschwisterlich, quasi?« Shepard hielt inne und zuckte mit den Schultern. »Tja, und so habe ich irgendwo zwischen Couchtisch und Sofa meine Unschuld endgültig verloren. Oder eher: zwischen Jace und Luke.«  
Garrus’ Mund stand offen, als sein Blick von Shepard zu Kaidan und wieder zurück zu Shepard wanderte. »Sie haben ein Geschwisterpaar vernascht? Bei Ihrem erstem Mal?!«, platzte er heraus.  
»Stiefgeschwister!«, betonte Shepard. »Und um ehrlich zu sein, war ich es, der vernascht wurde. Ich war zugegebenermaßen etwas reizüberflutet, mit Jace auf und Luke unter mit, deshalb hat das eigentliche erste Mal nicht allzu lang gedauert. Keine Kommentare über zu früh abgefeuerte Schüsse an dieser Stelle! Wir hatten in den verbleibenden Tagen genug Zeit, um unsere Technik und unser Timing zu perfektionieren. Und den darauf folgenden Weihnachtsurlaub verschwendeten wir nicht mit Streitereien.«  
Garrus schüttelte den Kopf. »Unglaublich. Einfach unglaublich.«  
Shepard hob die Schultern. »Ja, so bin ich.« Er setzte ein unschuldiges Lächeln auf, das ihn aussehen ließ wie ein kleiner Junge, den man gerade mit der Hand in der Keksdose erwischt hatte.  
»Und Sie haben wirklich mit beiden gleichzeitig …?« Kaidan schluckte. »Ich meine … nicht nacheinander? Oder abwechselnd?«  
Shepard leckte sich über die Lippen. »Was soll ich sagen? Nur durch Effektivität wird man befördert.« Er ließ seine Antwort einige Augenblicke lang wirken, bevor er sich direkt an Kaidan wandte. »Aber was ist mit Ihnen, Lieutenant?«, fragte er. »Was für eine Art von Abenteuer haben Sie zu erzählen?«  
Kaidans Magen zog sich zusammen. Er hatte mit der Frage gerechnet, hatte aber dennoch keine passende Antwort parat. Er räusperte sich. »Keins, eigentlich.«  
Shepards Augen weiteten sich. »Aber Sie haben es schon hinter sich, oder? Sagen Sie nicht, Sie sind Jungfrau?«  
»Natürlich nicht!«, entgegnete er, etwas heftiger als beabsichtigt. »Es war nur nicht so aufregend oder amüsant wie Ihre Geschichten.«  
»Na, kommen Sie schon! Spucken Sie es aus!«  
»Ich … Was soll ich sagen?« Kaidan schluckte, als Itos Bild vor seinem geistigen Auge auftauchte. Sein gutmütiger Blick, die kräftigen Schultern. Seine Hände, die ihn stundenlang gestreichelt hatten. »Es war schön. Romantisch. Mehr oder minder geplant, wir waren schon eine Weile zusammen. Ich war ebenfalls der jüngere Part, deswegen war da recht viel Geduld und Rücksichtnahme im Spiel.«  
»Wer war es?«, wollte Shepard wissen. Er bedachte ihn mit einem Blick, der Kaidan wissen ließ, dass er nicht locker lassen würde.  
»Jemand von der Allianz«, gab Kaidan widerwillig zu.  
»Eine Mannschaftskameradin?«, vermutete Garrus.  
Kaidan schwieg.  
»Doch wohl keine Untergebene?« Shepards Blick bohrte sich in seinen.  
»Höherer Rang«, stellte Garrus dann fest, als Kaidan wieder nicht antwortete.  
»Sie haben also eine Vorgesetzte verführt?« Shepard stieß einen anerkennenden Pfiff aus. »Gefährlich. Da tun sich ja Abgründe auf, Lieutenant.«  
Kaidan wusste es besser als zu widersprechen. Das hier war territoriales Gehabe. Große Jungs, die sich mit ausgeschmückten Geschichten, auf die man besser nichts gab, gegenseitig zu übertrumpfen versuchten. Er würde sicher nicht seine Gefühle für Ito preisgeben oder argumentieren, dass es bei seinem ersten Mal um mehr als Verführung oder Sex gegangen war – wie kitschig es auch klingen mochte. Er wollte nicht, dass Shepard sich darüber lustig machte. Und er hatte durch die harte Schule gelernt, dass man über solche Dinge besser schwieg.  
Shepard musterte ihn noch einen Moment lang mit gerunzelter Stirn. Kaidan spürte den Blick schwer auf sich ruhen, dann streckte Shepard plötzlich die Arme über den Kopf und rekelte sich. »Ich bin ziemlich erledigt«, sagte er und gähnte wie auf Stichwort. »Ich werd mich hinlegen. Und Sie sollten das Gleiche tun.«  
»Ist das ein Befehl?«, erkundigte sich Garrus.  
»So weit kommt’s noch. Dass ich meinem Squad Bettbefehle erteilen muss …« Shepard hielt kurz inne. »Zu-Bett-Befehle, meine ich. Obwohl wir die Gutenachtgeschichte ja schon hinter uns haben.«  
Eine Anspannung, von der Kaidan gar nicht gewusst hatte, dass sie da gewesen war, fiel von seinen Schultern ab, als Shepard sich vom Boden erhob, seinen Schlafsack an der Höhlenwand ausrichtete und damit das Abendprogramm offiziell für beendet erklärte. Anstatt sich hinzulegen ging er aber zum Eingang der Höhle, über den sich das blaue Schimmern des Schutzschilds spannte.  
Kaidan breitete seinen Schlafsack ebenfalls auf dem Boden aus und fröstelte augenblicklich, als die wärmende Decke nicht mehr länger um seine Schultern lag. Er wollte es sich selbst nicht eingestehen, aber er fühlte sich krank. Fiebrig. Er hoffte nur, dass der Sturm über Nacht abziehen und sie in der Frühe ein Signal an Joker senden konnten. Er wollte sich wirklich nicht die Blöße geben, vor seinen Kameraden zu schwächeln.  
Garrus tat es ihm gleich und richtete seinen Schlafsack mit etwas Abstand zu ihnen aus, sodass ihre Schlafstätten ein krummes Dreieck bildeten.  
Shepard war neben seinem Brustharnisch in die Hocke gegangen und machte sich an dem Schaltpanel zu schaffen.  
»Was sagt die Batterie?«, fragte Kaidan.  
Shepard legte die Ersatzzelle bereit und richtete sich wieder auf. »54%. Sollte noch eine Weile halten.« Als er einen Schritt zurück zu ihrem Lager nahm, knickte er plötzlich mit dem einen Fuß zu Seite weg und fing sich nur mit Mühe mit der Hand an der Felswand. Er fluchte leise.  
»Sie haben sich doch verletzt«, stellte Kaidan fest und wollte aufstehen.  
»Nichts Ernstes.« Shepard winkte ab und bedeutete ihm, sich wieder zu setzen. »Ich hab schon Medigel drauf geschmiert.«  
Widerwillig gehorchte Kaidan und ließ sich zurück sinken. Es war offensichtlich, dass Shepard das Humpeln zu unterdrücken versuchte, trotzdem sah er, dass er den einen Fuß weniger belastete als den anderen. Wieder an ihrem Lager angekommen, setzte er sich vorsichtig auf den Boden, bevor er das verletzte Bein behutsam in seinen Schlafsack hob.  
»Soll ich die erste Wache übernehmen?«, schlug Kaidan vor und begann ebenfalls, eine bequemere Position auf dem kargen Boden zu suchen.  
»Wache? Wofür denn?«  
Kaidan runzelte die Stirn. »Für den Fall, dass etwas passiert.«  
»Das ist ein toter Planet - was soll schon passieren?« Shepard zog den Reißverschluss bis zu seiner Hüfte hoch und wand und schlängelte sich dann, um in der sperrigen Rüstung tief genug zu rutschen, um den Verschluss ganz hochziehen zu können. Dann erst robbte er sich mühsam auf die Seite, um den Kopf auf dem Rucksack zu legen.  
»Also … Ich für meinen Teil fand den Dreschschlund ziemlich lebendig. Aber meine Meinung zählt hier ja eh nicht …«, warf Garrus leise aus seinem Schlafsack heraus ein, die Augen bereits geschlossen.  
»Jemand könnte hier eindringen. Das Allianz-Protokoll sieht vor …«  
»Ich weiß, ich weiß …« Shepard winkte ab. »Halte ich für unwahrscheinlich. Schlafen Sie.«  
Kaidan wusste nicht, was er antworten sollte.  
»Keine Angst, Sie sind sicher bei mir. Ich hab einen ziemlich leichten Schlaf. Und bisher noch keinen einzigen Dreschschlundangriff verschlafen.«  
Er musterte Shepard einen Moment lang, wie er ihn aus seinem Schlafsack hervor anlächelte, und seufzte dann lautlos. »Na schön. Ich vertraue Ihnen.« Kaidan legte sich hin, bettete den Kopf auf seinem angewinkelten Arm und zog den Reißverschluss bis zum Kinn hoch. Trotzdem fröstelte er.  
Shepard kontrollierte noch einmal, ob sein Helm und seine Waffen in Griffweite lagen, dann streckte er die Hand aus und schaltete die Notleuchte aus.  
Im Dunkeln schien es plötzlich noch kühler zu sein. Kaidan wünschte sich, er hätte ebenfalls in seiner Rüstung schlafen können, die über eine zusätzliche Thermopolsterung  verfügte. So gut es ging, versuche er sich in seinem Schlafsack zusammenzurollen. Auch Shepard schien noch nicht glücklich mit seiner Schlafposition, denn er hörte, wie er sich dicht neben seinem Kopf auf den Rücken wälzte.  
»Wenn wir wieder auf der Normandy sind …«, erklang dann Shepards Stimme. »Was ist das erste, was Sie tun?«  
»Duschen!«, murmelte Kaidan.  
»Definitiv duschen!«, bestätigte Garrus.  
»Ich werde Mails checken. Und dann duschen.«  
Kaidan hörte Garrus leise lachen. »Dann sehen wir uns wohl dort.«  
»Unter der Dusche?«, fragte Kaidan, die Stirn gerunzelt.  
»Gute Nacht«, sagte Shepard.


	4. Sand im Getriebe

Shepard war von einem Moment auf den anderen hellwach, als er ein Geräusch hörte. Seine Hand zuckte ohne sein Zutun Richtung Waffe. Bevor er sie erreichte, realisierte er aber, dass es nur das Rascheln von Garrus‹ Schlafsack gewesen war, als der sich im Schlaf bewegte. Die Nacht war nur wenig erholsam gewesen, da er immer wieder aufgeschreckt war, wenn sich einer seiner beiden Begleiter gerührt hatte. Wobei sich eigentlich nur Garrus bewegt hatte. Alenko hatte die ganze Nacht über so still gelegen, dass er einmal an ihn herangerobbt war, um festzustellen, ob er noch atmete, während Garrus stundenweise ein eigenartiges Fiepen von sich gegeben hatte. Eine schnelle Recherche über die turianische Rachenanatomie  in der Datenbank seines Universalwerkzeugs hatte ergeben, dass es sich bei dem Geräusch anscheinend um die der Spezies eigene Variante eines Schnarchens handelte. Man lernte nie aus. Und er fand, dass das eigentümliche, fast niedliche Fiepen die natürliche Erhabenheit ausglich, die die Turianer mit ihrem hohen Wuchs und den imposanten Staturen in seinen Augen verkörperten. Obwohl er schon einige Jahre im Dienst war, staunte er immer wieder, wie viele Ähnlichkeiten es doch zwischen den Spezies dieser Galaxie gab. Und wieder einmal fragte er sich, was das Universum da draußen wohl noch alles bereit hielt, und ob er lang genug leben würde, um intergalaktische Reisen oder gar den Erstkontakt zu einer Spezies aus einer Nachbargalaxie noch mitzuerleben.  
Shepard streckte sich und öffnete dann so leise er konnte seinen Schlafsack. Hinter dem Flimmern des Schutzschilds, dessen Batterie er vor drei Stunden gewechselt hatte, war es mittlerweile hell geworden. Er zog die Beine an und tastete über seinen Knöchel, der sich sogar unter der schweren Panzerung geschwollen anfühlte. Er fluchte in sich hinein und hievte sich dann hoch. Vorsichtig manövrierte er sich zwischen Alenko und Garrus hindurch und humpelte dann zum Eingang, wo er den Schutzschild deaktivierte. Der Sturm hatte sich vor einer Stunde gelegt, und sobald die kinetische Barriere erlosch, rutschte ihm eine kniehohe Lawine aus Sand entgegen, die sich trotz der Höhenlage vor dem Eingang der Höhle gesammelt hatte. Missmutig schaute er nach draußen. Der rutschige Sand, der den Pfad nun bedeckte, würde den Abstieg nicht gerade vereinfachen.  
Das Geräusch eines Reißverschlusses ließ Shepard zurückblicken. Garrus hatte sich aufgesetzt und kam sehr viel eleganter als er selbst auf die Füße. Als er sich ihm näherte, betastete er dafür seine Schulter.  
»Noch dran?«, fragte er Garrus leise.  
»Mmh. Fühlt sich so an, als hätte mir ein kleinwüchsiger Kroganer einen Kopfstoß verpassen wollten, konnte aber nicht hoch genug springen.«  
Shepard nickte und deutete dann nach draußen. »Der Sturm ist vorbei. Ich werde aufbrechen und versuchen, ein Signal zur Normandy herzustellen. Hier oben hab ich nur Rauschen reinbekommen.«  
»Bei allem Respekt, Shepard. Mit Ihrem Fuß werden Sie nicht sonderlich weit kommen. Ich gehe.«  
Er wollte widersprechen, musste aber einsehen, dass Garrus recht hatte. Ihre Lage war ernst genug, ohne dass er auf dem sandigen Abhang abrutschte und sich womöglich Wichtigeres brach als den Knöchel. Es schmeckte ihm nicht, sein Unvermögen zuzugeben, aber deswegen durfte er seinen Squad nicht unnötig gefährden.  
»Na schön, Sie gehen.« Er bedeutete Garrus ihm zurück zu ihrem Lager zu folgen, wo er den Rucksack so leise wie möglich bis auf die Dextro-Rationen leerte. Dann nahm er Garrus‹ Feldflasche und füllte den Großteil seiner eigenen Flasche um. Garrus wollte protestieren, aber Shepard unterbrach ihn. »Wenn Sie da rausgehen, brauchen Sie es dringender als ich. Und wenn Sie verdursten, sind wir alle geliefert.«  
»Na, Sie wissen ja wirklich, wie man die Moral aufrechterhält …«  
»Ich hab immer gesagt, dass ich besser im Schießen bin als im Reden …«  
Er half Garrus, den Schlafsack zusammenzurollen und zusammen mit der Notleuchte im Rucksack zu verstauen. »Nur für den Fall, dass wir eine weitere Nacht auf dem Planeten verbringen müssen.« Die Möglichkeit, dass sie vielleicht noch länger als eine Nacht auf Rettung warten müssten oder gar länger, als ihre Wasservorräte es erlaubten, ließ er unausgesprochen. Garrus nickte lediglich und schaute dann auf Alenko hinab, während er den Rucksack schulterte.  
»Der schläft echt wie ein Stein.«  
Shepard schaute ebenfalls hinunter. Der Lieutenant lag immer noch mit angezogenen Beinen fast in genau der gleichen Position, in der er eingeschlafen war. Die Strapazen des Vortags mussten ihn arg in Mitleidenschaft gezogen haben.  
»Ich kümmer mich darum«, sagte Shepard und wandte sich dann wieder Richtung Höhleneingang.  
»Davon bin ich ausgegangen«, murmelte Garrus und folgte ihm hinaus. Shepard verzichtete darauf, das zu kommentieren.  
Im Tageslicht checkten sie das Funksignal zwischen ihren Universalwerkzeugen. Immerhin das funktionierte einwandfrei. »Ich erwarte einen stündliche Statusmeldung und sofortige Berichterstattung, sobald irgendetwas Unvorhergesehenes passiert.«  
»Verstanden, Sir.« Garrus überprüfte noch einmal seine Waffen, dann drehte er sich um und machte sich auf den Weg.

  
* * *

  
Shepard setzte sich vor dem Eingang auf einen Felsen und überlegte, ob er den Stiefel ausziehen sollte, um sich seinen Knöchel anzusehen, hatte aber Angst, dass er ihn nicht wieder würde anziehen können, wenn das Gelenk ohne den Druck des Stiefelschachts noch weiter anschwoll.  
Er schaute Garrus hinterher, der sich langsam den Weg, den sie gekommen waren, hinunter arbeitete und dann hinter einer Abbiegung aus seinem Sichtfeld verschwand. Hinter sich hörte er etwas rascheln, dann ertönte ein Geräusch wie Metall auf Stein, gefolgt von einem Stöhnen.  
Shepard widerstand dem Drang, sich umzudrehen, und ignorierte das eigenartige Ziehen, das sich in seinem Bauch ausbreitete. Stattdessen aktivierte er sein Universalwerkzeug und rief aus Gewohnheit seine Nachrichten ab, bis ihm wieder einfiel, dass er keinen Empfang hatte. Dann aktivierte er das Funksignal, versuchte wiederholt, ein Signal zur Normandy herzustellen, gab es wieder auf und konzentrierte sich, seine plötzliche Nervosität unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Nach einem kurzen Blick auf die Uhr öffnete er schließlich die Datenbank und tippte auf einen Artikel mit dem Titel »Die zehn besten quarianischen Cocktails«, den er vor ein paar Tagen zum Lesen in seiner Freizeit gespeichert hatte.  
Sein Blick glitt über die Zeilen, ohne wirklich zu lesen. Stattdessen versuchte er die Geräusche zuzuordnen, die der Lieutenant hinter ihm verursachte. Er hörte ein tiefes Seufzen, das Schleifen des Rucksackstoffs über den felsigen Grund, ein metallisches Klirren, den Dreiklang eines aktivierten Logic Arrest Tools, einen nur halb unterdrückten Fluch.  
Es dauerte gute acht einhalb Minuten, bis er Schritte auf sich zukommen hörte. Acht einhalb Minuten, in denen er immer wieder den ersten Absatz las, und trotzdem konnte er nicht sagen, was darin stand. Alenko räusperte sich hinter ihm.  
»Commander? Kann ich Sie kurz sprechen?« Seine Stimme klang belegt.  
»Guten Morgen.« Shepard bemühte sich, gelassen zu klingen. »Was gibt‹s?«  
Alenko pausierte kurz. »Wir hatten doch gestern dieses Gespräch … Dass ich Ihnen Bescheid geben soll, wenn ich glaube, dass ich für eine Mission nicht mehr tragbar bin?«  
»Richtig. Auch wenn es bei dieser Mission eigentlich auch schon egal ist.« Shepard sah zu ihm auf und musterte ihn. Er sah blass und irgendwie zerknirscht aus. »Was ist los?«  
»Ich fürchte …« Alenko rieb sich mit dem Handrücken über die Stirn. »Bei unserer kleinen Auseinandersetzung mit dem Dreschschlund gab es doch diesen Rückstoß vom Mako und ich bin im Dreck gelandet. Ich glaube, irgendetwas stimmt mit meinem Implantat nicht. Vielleicht bin ich draufgefallen.«  
Shepard suchte im Gesicht des Lieutenants nach Hinweisen darauf, was er mit dieser Information anfangen sollte. Dass Alenko leicht beschämt aussah, half nicht sonderlich. »Und was wollen Sie jetzt von mir?«, hakte er nach.  
»Ich … Das Implantat ist an meinem Hinterkopf«, sagte Alenko und schaute ihn eindringlich an.  
»Und …?«  
»Und … Nun, ich kann nicht wirklich … Weil es ja an meinem Hinterkopf ist. Ich meine, ich kann den Bioverstärker rausnehmen, hab ich auch schon, damit scheint alles in Ordnung zu sein, aber das Implantat ist … Ach, verdammt. Können Sie sich das mal ansehen? Bitte?«  
Shepard starrte ihn an. Alenko biss sich auf die Unterlippe.  
»Ich soll … Ihr Implantat untersuchen?«  
»Na, wenn ich Augen in meiner Handfläche hätte, würd ich das selbst machen, aber leider bin ich hier auf ein externes Paar Augen angewiesen.« Alenko schluckte und rieb sich erneut über die Schläfe. »Ich würde nicht fragen, wenn es nicht wirklich nötig wäre.«  
Shepard schluckte ebenfalls und wünschte sich, er hätte Garrus nicht weggeschickt, sondern wäre selbst losgelaufen, um die Normandy zu kontaktieren. Oder er hätte ihn später weggeschickt, damit er diese Aufgabe an ihn delegieren konnte. Auch wenn sich seine Nackenhaare sträubten, es nutzte nichts. Er versuchte seine Mimik unter Kontrolle zu bringen und den Ausdruck stoischer Gelassenheit abzurufen, den er aufsetzte, wenn er mit der Crew Poker spielte.    
»Na schön.« Shepard kam auf die Füße und bedeutete Alenko, auf dem Felsen Platz zu nehmen. »Umdrehen und hinsetzen!« Mit zwei Handgriffen aktivierte er die Lampe seines Universalwerkzeugs.  
Nach einem kurzen Zögern gehorchte Alenko, drehte ihm den Rücken zu und setzte sich rittlings auf den Felsen.  
Hilflos betrachtete Shepard den dunklen Haarschopf und die Schultern des Lieutenants, die so angespannt waren, als erwartete er Schmerzen. Noch nie war er einem seiner Crewmitglieder auf solche Art nähergekommen. Er hatte erste Hilfe an Kameraden geleistet, Arme geschient, Leute auf die Krankenstation geschleppt, einmal hatte er sogar einen abgerissenen Finger vom Boden einer Andockbucht aufgesammelt und in seiner Tasche verwahrt, bis sie ihn wieder annähen konnten. Aber nie hatte er ein Biotikimplantat untersucht oder einem Mitglied seiner Mannschaft an den Kopf gefasst. Das kam ihm seltsam intim vor.  
Er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, streckte die Hand aus und hielt einen Moment inne, nicht sicher, welche Herangehensweise am wenigsten peinlich für sie beide wäre. Er entschied sich, dem Lieutenant die flache Hand grob um den Hinterkopf zu legen, als würde er den Kopf eines großen Hundes streicheln oder jemandem einen kräftigen Händedruck verpassen. Dann strich er mit dem Daumen durch Alenkos Haar, auf der Suche nach dem Port. Es fühlte sich weich an, feiner und auch glatter, als er es sich vorgestellt … Er stutzte. Er hatte sich gar nichts vorgestellt. Das Haar des Lieutenant ging ihn überhaupt nichts an, und es war für ihre Mission vollkommen irrelevant, wie es trotz seiner Feinheit so voluminös sein konnte.  
Wärme stieg ihm in die Wangen, dann stieß seine Daumenkuppe auf eine halbrunde Erhebung aus Kunststoff. Er strich darüber und scheitelte das Haar an Alenkos Hinterkopf, um das Implantat freizulegen.  
Er räusperte sich. »Tragen Sie Ihr Haar deswegen so lang? Um es zu überdecken?« Er konnte die Frage nicht zurückhalten.  
Alenko zuckte die Schultern, aber die Steifheit der Bewegung machte deutlich, dass ihm die Antwort nicht halb so lässig über die Lippen kam, wie er versuchte zu wirken. »Jemand hat gesagt, dass mir die Länge steht.«  
»Das hab ich auch nicht bestritten«, murmelte Shepard und wollte sich am liebsten auf die Zunge beißen. Er schluckte. »Können Sie den Verstärker rausnehmen?«, setzte er schnell hinterher.  
Alenko hob den rechten Arm und drückte den Bioverstärker nach innen, bevor er mit einem schnappenden Geräusch ein Stück über den Rand des Implantats hervorfederte. Dann zog er den Zylinder aus dem Port.  
Shepard hielt den Atem an, als er sah, wie tief das Implantat in Alenkos Hinterkopf hineinreichte, und er verdrängte den Gedanken daran, dass hinter der dünnen Metallwand des L2-Ports Alenkos Gehirn lag. Er hob die Lampe und konzentrierte sich auf seine Aufgabe.  
Auf den ersten Blick konnte er nichts Ungewöhnliches erkennen, die Metallwände des Implantats waren glatt und unversehrt. Keine Dellen, keine Risse, auch die kleine Platine, die er am Kopfende des Zylinders ausmachen konnte, sah völlig intakt aus, doch als er Alenkos Kopf etwas zur Seite neigte, um den Lichtkegel besser ausrichten zu können, glänzte etwas auf. Direkt neben der Platine schimmerte es feucht, und er glaubte, eine kleine Wölbung in dem silbrigen Metall zu erkennen. Dann sah er eine winzige Bewegung auf der Platine.  
Shepard runzelte die Stirn. Er packte noch etwas fester zu und kippte Alenkos Kopf von einer Seite auf die andere. Wieder sah er etwas Winziges über die Linien der Platine huschen.  
»Ähm, Commander? Der ist angewachsen, das wissen Sie?«  
»Klappe …«, murmelte Shepard und kippte Alenkos Kopf wieder auf die andere Seite. Seine Augen weiteten sich, als er erkannte, was er sah. Dann strich er mit dem Daumen um die Öffnung des Ports, dort, wo Metall und Haut sich trafen, und strich Alenkos Haar beiseite. Die Haut um das Implantat war gerötet und stark erwärmt.  
»Was ist los?«, fragte Alenko, als hätte er Shepards erschrockenen Blick gespürt.  
»Ähm …« Shepard räusperte sich und ließ Alenkos Kopf los. »Ich glaube, Sie haben Sand im Getriebe, Lieutenant.« Er leuchtete noch einmal in den Port hinab. »Am Grund neben der Platine ist ein kleiner Riss, ich kann nicht sehen, wie tief er geht, aber da ist irgendetwas feucht. Ich kann auch nicht erkennen, ob es Blut ist, aber es kleben ein paar Sandkörner darin. Auf der Platine sind ein paar weitere Körner, und es sieht so aus, als hätten sich auch ein paar zwischen die Haut und den Rand des Implantats geschoben. Sieht entzündet aus.«  
Alenko hob die Hand, offensichtlich um die Stelle zu betasten, aber Shepard fing sein Handgelenk ab. »Nicht anfassen.«  
Der Lieutenant wandte sich zu ihm um, aber erst als er nickte und seine Hand sinken ließ, ließ Shepard ihn los. Alenkos Brauen hatten sich deutlich zusammengezogen. Er sah besorgt aus. Shepard konnte es ihm nicht verdenken.   
»Ist das Implantat wasserfest? Wir könnten versuchen, es … auszuspülen. Sie werden doch wohl keinen Kurzschluss kriegen, oder?«  
Alenko überlegte kurz, rieb mit dem Daumen über seine Finger, als versuche er sich davon abzuhalten, an seinen Kopf zu fassen. »Negativ. Wenn da wirklich …« Er schluckte. »… ein Riss ist, sollten wir nicht noch mehr Keime ins Spiel bringen. Außerdem sollten wir kein Wasser verschwenden.«  
»Verschwenden?« Shepard sah ihn mit großen Augen an. »Es geht hier um Ihren Kopf. Schon wieder, wie ich anmerken möchte. Aber gut, wenn es eh keine Option ist. Was ist mit Medigel? Darf man das in ein Implantat hinein schmieren?«  
Alenko hob die Schultern. »Keine Ahnung, um ehrlich zu sein. Die Möglichkeit eines Implantatrisses ist auf Jump Zero nie behandelt worden. Die haben ja kaum die Nebenwirkungen mit uns besprochen. Auch im Training bei der Allianz kam das nie zur Sprache, es hieß immer nur ›Passen Sie auf, dass es nicht schmutzig wird‹.«  
»Aber es muss doch irgendeine Möglichkeit geben, ein Implantat von innen zu reinigen? An die Möglichkeit, dass ein Fremdkörper eindringt, muss doch gedacht worden sein.«  
Alenko hob die Hand und rieb sich über die Schulter. »Eigentlich ist ein Luftstoß das Mittel der Wahl. Aber das nützt hier wenig. Außerdem möchte ich wirklich nicht, dass …« Er sprach nicht weiter.  
»… ich … in Ihr Implantat puste?« Shepard hob die Augenbrauen. »Dann sind wir uns ja einig. Es gibt nämlich wirklich wenig, das ich weniger gern tun würde.« Er öffnete eine der Taschen an seinem Gürtel und zog eine Tube Medigel heraus. »Na, schön, ich würde sagen, wir riskieren ist. Doctor Chakwas kriegt das schon wieder raus.«  
Alenko schaute zu ihm auf, musterte die Tube und nickte dann ergeben. »Bleibt wohl keine andere Wahl.« Schwerfällig drehte er ihm wieder den Rücken zu.  
Shepard entfernte das Siegel der Tube und den Deckel, der das Gel steril hielt, bevor er Alenkos Kopf diesmal behutsam nach vorn neigte und die Hälfte der Tube in das Implantat leerte, wo es innerhalb weniger Sekunden aushärtete. Dann schmierte er den Rest großzügig um den Rand des Ports, um die entzündete Haut oberflächlich zu desinfizieren und gegen weitere Reizeinwirkung abzudecken, auch wenn er Alenkos Haar mit dem klebrigen und schnell härtenden Gel dabei vollends durcheinanderbrachte. Alenko ließ die Prozedur mit hängenden Schultern über sich ergehen. Er erinnerte Shepard an die angefahrene Hündin, die er als Jugendlicher an der Straße gefunden und mit nach Hause genommen hatte. Sie hatte gejault und gezittert, während er ihr den Hinterlauf geschient hatte, aber sie hatte die schmerzhafte Behandlung vertrauensvoll hingenommen, als wüsste sie, dass er nur ihr Bestes im Sinn hatte. Shepard hatte sie behalten wollen, aber seine Mutter hatte ihn gezwungen, die Hündin wieder auszusetzen, sobald sie wieder auftreten konnte. Shepard fiel es schwer, nun nicht die Hand wie damals auszustrecken und Alenko ermutigend über den Rücken zu streicheln. Er begnügte sich mit einem sanften Stoß gegen dessen Schulter.  
»Es wird langsam wieder heiß, wir sollten besser reingehen, um den Durst in Schach zu halten.«  
Der Lieutenant nickte. »Ich bleib noch ein paar Minuten, ich find es da drin grad etwas kühl.«  
Shepard sah auf Alenkos Arme und bemerkte, dass er die Ärmel seines Overalls hinuntergekrempelt hatte. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, rief er sich die Erste-Hilfe-Funktion auf sein Universalwerkzeug und öffnete Alenkos Profil, um einen schnellen Scan durchzuführen. Shepard runzelte die Stirn, als er  das Ergebnis betrachtete. »Achtunddreißig neun, Sie haben Fieber.«  
»Ähm, ich bin wach und ansprechbar«, empörte sich Alenko. »Sie könnten mich auch einfach fragen«.   
Shepard hob die Brauen und schaute seinen Lieutenant eindringlich an. »Würden Sie mir denn die Wahrheit sagen?«  
Alenko erwiderte nichts, knirschte nur sichtbar mit den Zähnen.  
»Das dachte ich mir.« Shepard schaltete das Gerät wieder aus. »Sie können die Panzerung auch wieder anlegen, wenn es nicht zu unbequem ist«, sagte er und deutete nach innen. »Das mit dem Eingang haben Sie übrigens ziemlich gut gemacht. Ich glaube, das hab ich Ihnen noch gar nicht gesagt.«  
Alenko winkte ab, rieb sich über die Arme und kam auf die Füße. »Nicht der Rede wert«, sagte er hölzern. Dann drehte er sich zu Shepard um. »Was macht eigentlich Ihr Fuß?«  
Shepard warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu. »Nicht der Rede wert«, giftete er.  
Alenko nickte und zum ersten Mal an diesem Morgen sah Shepard etwas wie ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht. Ein sehr selbstzufriedenes Lächeln. »Das dachte ich mir.«

  
* * *

  
»Müsste Garrus sich nicht eigentlich schon gemeldet haben?« Kaidan versuchte, auf dem kargen Boden eine bequeme Position zu finden, aber egal wie herum er sich drehte, ihm tat immer der Hintern weh. Er zog den Schlafsack enger um seine Schultern und überlegte erneut, ob er seine Panzerung nicht doch wieder anlegen sollte. Unbequem war es ohnehin, da würde das enge Rüstzeug keinen Unterschied machen, und immerhin hatte die schwere Schutzkleidung eine weitere Isolierschicht. Andererseits scheute er die Anstrengung, sich in die Panzerung wieder hineinzuschälen. Er fühlte sich nicht besonders sicher auf den Beinen.  
Shepard checkte die Uhrzeit. »Ich geb ihm noch zehn Minuten.« Er seufzte und wandte sich dann wieder Kaidan zu.  
Und Kaidan spürte wieder diesen Blick auf sich. »Können Sie das lassen?«  
Shepard hob beide Hände in die Höhe und schaute ihn halb empört, halb verdutzt an. »Ich mach doch gar nichts?«  
»Doch. Sie starren mich an, als würde ich jeden Moment aufhören zu atmen.«  
Zu seiner Überraschung lachte Shepard nur leise auf. »Ihnen ist alles zuzutrauen.«  
»Glauben Sie mir, Commander, den Gefallen tue ich Ihnen nicht. Nicht heute, jedenfalls.«  
Shepards Brauen zogen sich zusammen. »Warum denken Sie, würden Sie mir damit einen Gefallen tun?«  
Kaidan zuckte die Achseln und richtete den Blick zum Eingang der Höhle, wo die Sonne bereits wieder unterging. »Nur so ein Gefühl.«  
Shepard beließ es dabei. Dann stand er von dem Felsvorsprung auf, auf den er sich gesetzt hatte, ergriff seinen Schlafsack und trat an ihn heran. »Hier.« Er hielt ihm den Stoff hin. »Sie sehen aus, als würden Sie frieren. Ist natürlich nur so ein Gefühl.«  
Kaidan schaute zu ihm auf. Er wusste gar nicht, was sich unangenehmer anfühlte: der Spott oder die Sorge in Shepards Blick. »Ist nicht nötig.«  
»Sie haben Fieber. Ich bestehe darauf.« Shepard hob den ausgerollten Schlafsack ein Stück an. Als Kaidan keine Anstalten machte, danach zu greifen, setzte er nach: »Lieutenant, Sie wollen nicht, dass ich das zu einem Befehl mache.«  
Mit einem Seufzen nahm Kaidan den Schlafsack entgegen. »Danke«, presste er zwischen den Zähnen hindurch, bevor er sich den Stoff ebenfalls um die Schultern zog. Er unterdrückte ein gequältes Stöhnen, als ihm ein holzig-ledriger Duft in die Nase stieg, der eindeutig von Shepards Aftershave stammte, und fragte sich, wie oft Shepard seit der letzten Wäsche wohl in diesem Schlafsack  geschlafen haben mochte. »Was ist mit Ihnen?«  
»Ich komme ohne aus.«  
Ein Schnauben konnte Kaidan nicht zurückhalten. »Sie müssen auch immer den Helden spielen, oder?«  
Shepard hob die Schultern. »Die Rolle steht mir einfach so gut.«  
Kaidan rollte lediglich mit den Augen und angelte nach seiner Feldflasche.  Als er sie an die Lippen setzte, kam aber nur noch ein kläglicher, lauwarmer Schluck heraus.  
»Brauchen Sie noch was? In meiner ist noch etwas drin.« Bevor Kaidan überhaupt antworten konnte, streckte er sich nach der Metallflasche.  
»Nein, danke.«  
»Alenko …«, sagte Shepard mahnend, doch bevor er zu einer weiteren Standpauke anheben konnte, richtete sich sein Blick auf sein Universalwerkzeug, als der Vibrationsalarm eine eingehende Nachricht ankündigte. Mit einem schnellen Handgriff stellte er den Funkruf laut.  
»Ich höre Sie, Garrus.«  
»Gute Neuigkeiten, Sir. Ich hab zwar noch kein direktes Funksignal zur Normandy reinbekommen, aber zumindest ein Notrufsignal mit meinen und Ihren Koordinaten abschicken können. Ich bin an einer günstigen Landeposition und werde hier mein Lager aufschlagen.«  
Shepard schaute in seine Richtung, als ob er feststellen wollte, ob er die Nachricht mitgehört hatte. Sein Gesicht erhellte sich. »Gute Arbeit, Garrus. Wie halten Sie sich? Haben Sie genug Wasser?«  
»Bestätige. Wasservorrat ist knapp, aber noch nicht erschöpft. Meine Schulter bringt mich um, aber ich hab eine windgeschützte Stelle gefunden und bin zuversichtlich.«  
»Halten Sie uns auf dem Laufenden.«  
»Zu Befehl, Commander.«  
Shepard unterbrach die Verbindung und lehnte sich zurück gegen die Felswand. Dann stöhnte er und rieb sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht. »Wunderbar. So hab ich mir das vorgestellt. Die Elite der Allianz, die Vorhut auf geheimer Mission und wie kommen wir zurück auf die Normandy? Als drei Krüppel, die vom Wetter überrascht wurden. Einen verdrehten Knöchel, eine verknackste Schulter und ein versandetes Implantat. Ich hab wirklich keine Lust, diesen Bericht zu schreiben.«  
Kaidan nickte und massierte sich den Nacken. »Und unsere Dusche kriegen wir wohl auch erst, nachdem wir auf der Krankenstation waren.«  
Shepard gab einen wimmernden Laut von sich. »Duschen …« Er seufzte und raffte sich dann auf. »Na gut, nutzen wir die verbleibende Zeit, um uns besser kennenzulernen.«  
Alarmiert schaute Kaidan auf. Er hatte das Gefühl gehabt, dass sie sich bereits besser kennengelernt hatten, immerhin hatte Shepard ihn den halben Tag lang über die interessantesten Einsätze seiner bisherigen Allianzkarriere ausgefragt. Die andere Hälfte hatte er damit verbracht, ihn zu fragen, ob er Hunger hatte, und ihm Artikel aus der Datenbank über die wichtigsten Schiffe der historischen Raumfahrt vorzulesen – Shepards aktuelles Freizeitinteresse. Kaidan hatte Neugier vorgespielt, war aber während eines Artikels über einen Frachter, der vier Jahre lang im interstellaren Raum verschollen war, vor Erschöpfung eingeschlafen. Was genau Shepard noch wissen wollte, ließ sich von seinem Gesicht nicht ablesen, doch Kaidan hatte eine dunkle Ahnung. »Bitte nicht noch mehr Sexgeschichten«, murmelte er.  
Seinem Commander fiel der Mund auf. Einen Moment lang schaute er ihn entrüstet an, doch dann fing er sich wieder. »Ich wollte eigentlich von Ihrem Aufenthalt auf Jump Zero hören.«  
Kaidans Magen zog sich jäh zusammen. Er hatte gewusst, dass Shepard ihn das früher oder später fragen würde. Jeder seiner Offiziere hatte ihn das irgendwann gefragt. Trotzdem hatte er gehofft, dass er darum herum kommen würde, und er konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich ein schneidender Klang in seine Stimme mischte. »Als ob Sie die Geschichte nicht schon kennen würden.«  
Shepard deutete in seine Richtung. »Ich weiß nur, was alle wissen. Hörensagen. Ich wollte Ihre Version.«  
»Meine Version davon, wie ich meinen Ausbilder umgebracht habe und das Programm daraufhin eingestellt wurde?« Kaidan konnte sich nicht zurückhalten. Er richtete sich auf, so gut es ging, und sah Shepard geradeheraus an. Er wünschte sich nur, dass er seine Panzerung angelegt hätte, statt sich in zwei Schlafsäcke einzumummeln, darin hätte er sich einer weiteren Konfrontation besser gewappnet gefühlt.  
Sein Gegenüber hob abwehrend die Hände. »Gut, zugegeben, das war ein plumper Vorstoß meinerseits. Aber es interessiert mich wirklich. Ich meine … Sie wirken nicht wie jemand, der schnell die Beherrschung verliert. Dieser Ausbilder …« Shepard schaute ihn fragend an.  
»Vyrnnus«, knurrte Kaidan.   
»Vyrnnus … Was war er für ein Typ?«  
»Er war ein sadistischer Scheißkerl.«  
Shepard nickte leicht, ließ sich von seinem Tonfall aber nicht aus dem Konzept bringen. »Was war das Schlimmste, was er getan hat?«  
Kaidan hob steif die Schultern. »Das Schlimmste?« Seine Brauen zogen sich ohne sein Zutun zusammen, als die Bilder seiner Freunde in seinem Kopf auftauchten. Er sah Ikene vor sich am Boden liegen, seine ausgeschlagenen Zähne vor seinen Füßen. Er hörte noch immer Elinas röchelnden Atem, als sie in einem Übungseinsatz ihre Schutzsphäre nicht lang genug hatte aufrecht halten können und deshalb Chlorgas eingeatmet hatte, bevor Jin und er sie erreicht hatten. Er konnte den stillen Henry vor sich erkennen, wie er am Kantinentisch saß und immer hagerer wurde. Und er sah immer wieder Vyrnnus, wie er sich vor Rhana auftürmte. »Schwer zu sagen«, antwortete Kaidan und winkte ab, in der Hoffnung, dass Shepard es einfach auf sich beruhen lassen würde. »Wie gesagt, er war ein Sadist. Er hat sich einen Spaß daraus gemacht, uns zu quälen.«  
Shepard ließ es nicht auf sich beruhen. »Was war das Schlimmste, was er mit Ihnen gemacht hat?«, fragte er, rutschte von dem Felsvorsprung runter und setzte sich zu ihm auf den Boden. Er suchte seinen Blick. »Womit hat er Sie so weit getrieben, dass Sie die Beherrschung verloren haben?«  
Kaidan schaute seinen Commander an. Das hatte noch niemand gefragt. Alle hatten immer nur wissen wollen, ob es wahr war, dass er Vyrnnus getötet hatte. Und ob es wirklich eine Affekthandlung gewesen war und nicht etwa Vorsatz. Die Offenheit in Shepards Blick ließ ihn seinen Widerstand aufgeben. Es erstaunte ihn selbst, dass in ihm plötzlich der Wunsch war, sich Shepard anzuvertrauen. »Die Marionette«, sagte er dann. Unter den Schlafsäcken rieb er sich über die Arme. Er fror erbärmlich. »Er hat mir eine Marionette gegeben. Eine Hanar-Puppe, die über Fäden an einem Handkreuz hing. Kompliziert genug, wenn man sie mit den Händen bedienen wollte. Er hat mich über zehn Monate lang damit gequält.«  
»Ich verstehe nicht ganz.«  
»Nun …« Kaidan nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, unschlüssig, wo er beginnen sollte. »Ein Objekt mithilfe der Biotik von einem Punkt zum anderen zu bewegen, ist leicht.« Er deutete auf einen Kiesel vor Shepards Stiefel. »Sie versetzen diesem Stein einen Tritt, und je mehr Kraft Sie aufwenden, desto schneller fliegt er. Das Gleiche gilt für einen biotischen Impuls. Schleuder- oder Wurfimpulse, die man meistens in Gefechten einsetzt, sind aber nur kurze Einwirkung, die nicht allzu viel Geschick erfordert – wie ein Schlag. Die Kontaktfläche ist klein, man muss nicht viel mehr beachten als den Winkel, in dem man das Objekt anstoßen will.« Er zuckte mit den Achseln. »Ein Objekt schweben zu lassen, erfordert schon mehr Kraft. Also … mehr Konzentration. Geisteskraft, wenn man so will. Sie müssen es ja die ganze Zeit in der Luft halten. Etwas aber kontrolliert langsam zu bewegen … Das ist eine ganz andere Nummer. Es erfordert stetige Konzentration verteilt auf eine große Fläche oder gar an verschiedenen Punkten.«  
Shepard nickte nur und bedeutete ihm, fortzufahren.  
»Vyrnnus wollte, dass ich lerne, Masseneffektfelder zu erzeugen und zu manipulieren, um Gegenstände behände zu bewegen. Das biotische Pendant zu Feinmotorik. Er hatte bei den Einstufungstests wohl gesehen, dass ich ein grundlegendes Talent für diesen Teilaspekt der Biotik hatte, weil ich ähnliche Sachen zu Hause schon mal geübt habe. Was heißt geübt … Ich hab als kleiner Junge gern mit Seifenblasen und Federn gespielt und versucht, sie so lange wie möglich in der Luft zu halten. So ist das überhaupt erst rausgekommen mit der Biotik. Mein Vater hat einen furchtbaren Schreck gekriegt, als er erkannt hat, dass ich die Seifenblasen gar nicht angepustet habe.« Kaidan lächelte milde und hob kurz die Hand, als versuchte er die Erinnerung beiseite zu schieben. »Jedenfalls gab Vyrnnus mir am Ende der Einstufungstests, als wir alle in verschiedene Gruppen eingeteilt wurden, diese Puppe. Er zeigte mir, was er von mir wollte, und ließ das Teil tanzen. Es war eine kleine Choreografie, etwa eine halbe Minute lang, mehr nicht. Anfangs dachte ich, es sei ein Scherz und er wollte mich vor den anderen demütigen, weil alle anderen Rekruten zum Kampftraining vorbereitet wurden – und ich sollte mit so einer dämlichen Puppe üben? Ich wollte mich weigern, aber er bestand darauf, weshalb ich Sondertrainingseinheiten mit ihm bekam. Eine Stunde vor und eine Stunde nach dem eigentlichen Training kam er zu mir in mein Zimmer, jeden Tag. Weil ich keine Wahl hatte, ließ ich mich darauf ein, und ich war anfangs dumm genug zu glauben, dass es leicht wäre. Die Puppe wog ja nicht viel und bei ihm sah es lächerlich einfach aus. Das war es aber nicht.«  
Kaidan verstummte kurz. Shepard nutzte die Pause, um von seiner Feldflasche zu trinken, bevor er sie Kaidan reichte, der geistesabwesend danach griff und ebenfalls einen Schluck trank. Dann schraubte Kaidan sie wieder zu, gab sie aber nicht zurück, sondern schloss die Finger um das Metall, als er fortfuhr.  
»Jedes Tentakel hing an einem eignen Faden, Kopf und Rumpfende ebenfalls. Es musste Spannung auf den Fäden sein und ich musste mich auf das Kreuz und die Fäden konzentrieren, obwohl es einfacher gewesen wäre, einfach die Tentakel zu bewegen.« Er seufzte. »In den ersten Wochen war ich einfach nur frustriert. Und Vyrnnus war fast geduldig mit mir. Es schien, je mehr ich mich über mich selbst ärgerte, desto nachsichtiger wurde er. Vielleicht weil er wusste, wie herausfordernd diese Übung war, dachte ich. Zumal das normale Training ja nebenher auch lief. Er gab mir Tipps und Ratschläge und … ich hatte das Gefühl, dass er mich beim Grundtraining mit den anderen bevorteilte. Vyrnnus hatte jeden Tag jemand anderen im Visier, den er fertig machen wollte. Mich aber nie. Irgendwann fiel das auch den anderen auf, weshalb sich die meisten von mir distanzierten.«  
Kaidan verlagerte sein Gewicht, um etwas Zeit zu schinden, vermied es aber, Shepard dabei anzusehen. »Nach zwei Monaten allerdings, als ich immer noch keine nennenswerten Fortschritte machte, hat er angefangen, mich als unfähig und nutzlos zu beschimpfen. Obwohl … es war kein Beschimpfen, er ist bei mir nie laut geworden, was mir hätte zu denken geben sollen. Es war … subtiler. Er hat angefangen, mich auszulachen, wenn mir etwas wiederholt misslang. Es gab enttäuschte Blicke. Er hat demonstrativ die Uhrzeit gecheckt, wenn mir die Puppe wieder und wieder hinfiel. Später dann gab er spöttische, schneidende Kommentare von sich, bekundete Zweifel, ob ich es je schaffen würde. Und ich hab ihm geglaubt, weil es bei ihm so unglaublich einfach aussah. Ich schaffte es lediglich, die Puppe langsam an dem Drehkreuz hochzuziehen, dann baumelte sie drei Sekunden lang hin und her, bevor sie mir in einem Gewirr aus Fäden und Tentakeln wieder zu Boden fiel. Dann wurde ich langsam besser, schaffte es, zwei Fäden zu bewegen, aber jedes Mal, wenn ich am dritten zog, fiel mir das Kreuz herunter. Während einer Sitzung wurde Vyrnnus plötzlich wütend. Richtig wütend. Er hat die Puppe mit einem Impuls auf mich zugeschleudert, sie traf mich so hart am Brustkorb, dass ich drei Wochen später noch einen Bluterguss hatte. Dann brüllte er, dass ich es sein lassen sollte. Dass ich seine und meine eigene Zeit verschwendet hätte und dass er es besser hätte wissen müssen, als einem Menschen etwas beibringen zu wollen. Ich sollte mich besser wie die anderen nutzlosen Humanoiden als Kanonenfutter verpflichten.« Kaidan wagte es, kurz aufzuschauen. Shepard sah aufrichtig beteiligt aus und diesmal fühlte es sich nicht unangenehm an. Im Gegenteil. »Ich … Ich muss zugeben, dass mich das getroffen hat. Es war nicht so, dass wir ein gutes Verhältnis hatten oder er jemals nett gewesen wäre, aber bis dahin war er wenigstens fair. Mir gegenüber. Und ich war … doch, ich war ein wenig stolz darauf gewesen, dass er mir zugetraut hatte, diese Übung zu meistern. Zumindest dachte ich es bis zu jenem Moment. Danach war ich mir nicht mehr sicher, ob seine Zuversicht bezüglich meines Talents nicht vielleicht nur gespielt war, eine perfide Strategie, um mich kleinzuhalten. Ab dann änderte sich sein Verhalten auch während des Trainings. Er schien noch aggressiver, zog das Tempo an und setzte uns am liebsten Übungen vor, an denen wir nur scheitern konnten. Und ich war plötzlich ständig auf seinem Radar.«  
»Wie haben die anderen Kinder darauf reagiert?«, unterbrach Shepard ihn. »In einer solchen Konstellation werden sie sicher einen Sündenbock für Vyrnnus‹ Verhalten gesucht haben.«  
Kaidan schluckte hart. Er hatte das Thema aussparen wollen, weil er nicht wie ein Waschlappen dastehen wollte, der sich darüber beklagte, wie schlimm er es doch gehabt hatte. »Sie …«, begann er, brach dann aber wieder ab. »Es wurde schlimmer«, sagte er dann ausweichend.  
»Was ist passiert?« Shepards Stimme wurde ganz sanft und zwischen seine Brauen hatte sich eine kleine Falte gegraben. Kaidan gab seine Gegenwehr auf.  
»Anfänglich haben sie mich wie gesagt einfach gemieden, mich behandelt, als sei ich gar nicht da. Dann haben sie angefangen, mich zu schikanieren.« Er lachte humorlos auf. »Das klassische Programm. Sie haben mir in der Kantine im Vorbeigehen ins Essen gespuckt. Haben mir im Waschraum aufgelauert, um mich unter eiskaltem Wasser festzuhalten. Oder sie sind in mein Zimmer eingebrochen und haben meine Bettsachen, Schuhe und alle meine Hosen gestohlen, weshalb ich in Unterwäsche zum Morgenappell antreten musste. Man sollte meinen, dass ein solcher Ort uns alle zusammengeschweißt hätte, aber es war genau wie in der Schule.«  
»Das tut mir leid, Kaidan.«  
Kaidan schaute Shepard an. Er hatte ihn noch nie beim Vornamen genannt. Zu seiner eigenen Überraschung fühlte sich das gut an.  
»Gab es niemanden, der zu Ihnen gestanden hat?«, wollte Shepard wissen. »Was haben die anderen Aufseher dazu gesagt?«  
»Nichts, was hätten sie schon dazu sagen sollen? Sie waren weniger grausam als Vyrnnus, aber sie unterstanden seinem Kommando und haben sich nie eingemischt. Aber es gab da ein Mädchen … Irgendwann in der Kantine stand sie bei der Essensausgabe hinter mir und hat mich gefragt, ob ich mich zu ihr und ihren Freunden setzen wollte. Ich wusste, was das bedeutete. Es war der Außenseitertisch. Ja, sogar an einem Ort voller Freaks gab es diese Grüppchenbildung, und ich hab es geschafft, mich so ins Aus zu spielen, dass ich von der Außenseiterclique zwangsadoptiert wurde. Aber wie dem auch sei … Gerade das hat meinen Ehrgeiz geweckt. Oder eher meinen Trotz. Also hab ich weiter mit dieser dämlichen Puppe geübt. Monatelang. Jeden Abend nach dem eigentlichen Training, stundenlang. Bis ich es konnte.«  
»Sie haben es ihm gezeigt?« Shepards Augen leuchteten begeistert auf, aber Kaidan schnaubte nur und wandte den Blick in die Ferne.  
»So ungefähr. Es … war an dem Tag, an dem Henry sich erhängt hat. Ich hatte ihn gefunden, im Waschraum. Er hat sich nachts aus dem Zimmer geschlichen und sich an seinem Bettlaken aufgeknüpft. Ich hab versucht ihn hochzuheben und gleichzeitig den Knoten um seinen Hals zu lösen. Mir hätte auffallen müssen, dass er schon ganz kalt war, und mir hätte einfallen müssen, dass ich ihn mithilfe der Biotik in zwei Sekunden da runtergeholt hätte, aber ich war völlig außer mir. Mit einem Arm hab ich versucht, ihn hochzuheben, mit dem anderen hab ich an dem verdammten Laken gezerrt, aber es ging einfach nicht. Ich hab um Hilfe gerufen und ich glaube, ich hab dabei geheult. Ein Mädchen namens Jin war die Erste, die da war, und sie war geistesgegenwärtig genug, um das Gitter, an dem Henry sich erhängt hat, aus der Verankerung zu reißen. Ich bin mit Henry zu Boden gefallen und hab versucht, ihn zu reanimieren. Ich weiß nicht, wie viel Zeit verging, es kann nicht viel gewesen sein, aber irgendwann stand Vyrnnus neben mir und hat mich von Henry weggezerrt. Hat mich am Arm gepackt und über den gekachelten Boden geschleift. Mittlerweile hatte sich eine Traube um Henry und mich gebildet. Die anderen Aufseher haben uns dann aus dem Waschraum gedrängt und in unsere Zimmer gesperrt. Ich weiß bis heute nicht, was mit Henry passiert ist, mit seinem Körper, meine ich. Ein Mädchen hat behauptet, sie hätte gesehen, wie sie ihn einfach zu einer der Luftschleusen gebracht hätten. Keine Ahnung, ob das stimmt. Ich hab auch später nie in Erfahrung bringen können, was sie seinen Eltern gesagt haben.«  
Er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, um die Trauer, die sich in ihm ausbreiten wollte, an ihren Platz zurückzudrängen. Er räusperte sich, eher er weitersprach. »Eine halbe Stunde später hat Vyrnnus uns in der Trainingshalle antreten lassen, als sei nichts passiert. Natürlich standen wir unter Schock. Ich hatte noch nie zuvor eine Leiche gesehen, geschweige denn angefasst. Ikene konnte gar nicht aufhören zu weinen, womit er sich natürlich zu Vyrnnus‹ Tageskandidat qualifiziert hat. Wir mussten einen Parcours aufbauen und Ikene sollte als Erster antreten. Vyrnnus hat ihn über die Hindernisse gejagt und ihn währenddessen mit Gummigeschossen befeuert, die er hätte abwehren sollen, was aber nicht funktioniert hat. Schließlich ist er aus drei Metern Höhe von einem Kletternetz abgestürzt, und Vyrnnus hat nicht aufgehört, ihn zu beschießen. Er hat ihn angebrüllt, dass er aufstehen soll, aber Ikene hat sich nur noch zusammengerollt und Schuss um Schuss eingesteckt. Wir standen alle da und haben zugesehen, minutenlang. Irgendwann konnte ich nicht mehr. Ich bin aus der Halle gerannt, in mein Zimmer und wieder zurück. Dann bin ich auf Vyrnnus zugegangen, der immer noch auf Ikene einbrüllte, doch bevor er das nächste Geschoss auf mich richten konnte, hab ich ihm seine Puppe vor die Füße geworfen. Mein Plan war nicht sonderlich durchdacht. Ich wollte nur, dass er aufhört. Hat er auch. Sein Blick richtete sich auf mich und ich glaube, ich hatte zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben pure Todesangst. Er fragte mich, was das soll, mit einer plötzlich furchtbar ruhigen Stimme. Ich antwortete, dass ich es jetzt kann. Er hat mich nur angesehen, abschätzig, und ich hatte so eine Scheißangst, dass ich versage und er mich einfach zu Tode prügelt. Aber ich konnte nicht mehr zurück, also hab ich seine verdammte Puppe in die Luft gehoben und sie tanzen lassen. Zwanzig Sekunden lang hatte ich die Kontrolle über jeden Faden, über das Kreuz, über die Neigung und jede einzelne Schwingung, die von den Fäden ausging. Die Tentakel berührten gerade eben den Boden, als würde der Hanar selbst stehen. Und dann tanzte er, während Vyrnnus mich anschrie. Ich hab mich nicht beirren lassen, so viel hatten wir während des Trainings gelernt, nie die Konzentration verlieren, egal was passiert. Dann hat er seine Waffe gezogen.« Kaidan nahm einen weiteren schweren Atemzug. »Er hat auf mich geschossen. Er hat in den Boden direkt neben meine Füße geschossen. Ich hab die Hitze gespürt, aber ich hab nicht losgelassen. Ich hab diese dämliche Choreografie zu Ende gebracht, dann hab ich den Hanar abgelegt, als würde er sich auf seine Tentakel setzen. Zuletzt hab ich das Drehkreuz ordentlich und sacht auf dem Boden abgesetzt, so wie er es mir eingebläut hat. Danach bin ich zusammengebrochen.«  
Er schluckte und rieb sich mit der Hand über die Stirn. »Während der Übung – oder vielleicht schon vorher, wer weiß? – ist mir ein Gefäß im Gehirn geplatzt. Ich war sechzehn und hatte einen Schlaganfall. Und Vyrnnus hat über mir gestanden und gelacht.« Kaidan schüttelte den Kopf, um das Bild vor seinen Augen loszuwerden. »Als ich auf dem Boden lag und ihn über mir sah, war ich mir sicher, dass er es darauf abgesehen hatte.«  
Für einen Augenblick war es still in der Höhle. Shepard schaute ihn eindringlich an. Auch er schüttelte den Kopf, und Kaidan glaubte, ein kurzes Zucken durch Shepards Schulter gehen zu sehen, als hätte er die Hand nach ihm ausstrecken wollen, es sich dann aber doch anders überlegt. »Er wusste, dass Sie es ihm beweisen wollten«, sagte Shepard dann.  
Kaidan hob nur die Schulten. »Vermutlich. Erst hat er mir gut zugeredet, damit ich ihm vertraue, und dann hat er mir vor den Latz geknallt, was für eine Enttäuschung ich bin. Und nachdem ich es tatsächlich hinbekommen hatte, ist er an mein Krankenbett gekommen, um mir zu sagen, dass er immer gewusst hat, dass ich es schaffen würde.«  
Shepard sah ernsthaft betroffen aus, und plötzlich war Kaidan sich nicht mehr sicher, ob es eine gute Idee gewesen war, über die Ereignisse auf Jump Zero zu sprechen. Er wand sich unter den Decken und überlegte, ob er Müdigkeit vorschieben sollte, um sich hinzulegen und das Thema zu beenden, in der Hoffnung, dass Shepard es nie wieder zur Sprache bringen würde, doch der kam ihm zuvor.  
»Haben Sie sich von dem Schlaganfall erholt?«, fragte er nach einer Weile.  
Kaidan lachte auf. »Sicher. Die Einrichtung war ja darauf spezialisiert. Und ich war bei Weitem nicht der erste.«  
Shepard gab einen merkwürdigen Laut von sich, halb Schnauben, halb Seufzen. »Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll.«  
»Schon in Ordnung. Lohnt nicht, noch viele Worte darüber zu verlieren. Ich hab eh schon zu viel gesagt.«  
Shepard ignorierte seinen Einwand. »Ich bin wirklich froh, dass Sie es geschafft haben, all das hinter sich zu lassen. Sie … Ich hab das damals nur am Rande wahrgenommen, es war ein Skandal in den Nachrichten, von denen wir auf Mindoir ohnehin nicht so viel mitbekommen haben. Als ich es im Zuge der Offiziersausbildung nachrecherchiert habe, war es für mich auch immer nur ein finsteres Kapitel in der jüngsten Militärgeschichte. Ich hatte gelesen, dass die Zustände katastrophal waren, aber … Ich hatte einfach keinen Bezug. Und so wie ich Sie bisher kennengelernt habe … Sie wirken immer so aufgeweckt und lebensbejahend. Ich hatte wirklich nicht mit einer solchen Geschichte gerechnet. Ich hab Kameraden kennengelernt, die Weniger schlechter weggesteckt haben. Danke, dass Sie mir das erzählt haben.«  
Kaidan war mir jedem Wort Shepards kleiner Ansprache weiter in den Schlafsack gesunken. Er hatte nicht das Gefühl, stolz darauf sein zu können, Jump Zero überstanden zu haben. Er hatte einfach weitergemacht, so gut er eben konnte. Kein Grund für Komplimente. Bevor er aber etwas erwidern konnte, setzte Shepard nach:  
»Was ist dann passiert? Sie haben diese erstaunliche Fähigkeit entwickelt – das hat doch sicher Aufsehen erregt.«  
Kaidan nickte, dankbar für den Themenwechsel. »Das hat es, aber nur für kurze Zeit. Als ich die Krankenstation verlassen durfte, waren Leute von der Allianz da. Sie wollten, dass ich das Kunststück wiederhole. Ich hab mich geweigert.«  
Shepard sah ihn neugierig an. »Warum? Aus Angst, dass Sie erneut einen Anfall erleiden?«  
»Auch, aber das war eigentlich nicht der entscheidende Grund. Ich hab da lange drüber nachgedacht. Ich … Es war Trotz. Hätte ich das verfolgt, hätte ich zugeben müssen, dass Vyrnnus mich dazu gebracht hat, über mich selbst hinauszuwachsen. Ich wollte damit nichts mehr zu tun haben. Wenn ich weiter trainiert hätte, hätte ich vielleicht so gut wie er werden können. Vielleicht besser. Aber ich wollte nicht. Sie wissen, wie das ist, wenn man hart auf etwas hin trainiert und nur der Stolz über die Zwischenerfolge einen antreibt, die Anstrengungen und Entbehrungen und Schmerzen in Kauf zu nehmen. Ich hatte jeden Tag stundenlang trainiert, aber ich konnte keinen Funken Befriedigung daraus ziehen. Außerdem war mir das Interesse der Allianzinspekteure nicht geheuer. Ich war jung, damals, aber nicht blöd. Das sah definitiv nach einer Rekrutierung für eine geheime Sondereinheit aus. Und noch geheimer und abgeschnittener hätte es für mich ganz sicher nicht werden müssen. Ich wollte eigentlich nur noch weg.«  
»Könnten Sie es noch?«  
»Nein. Die Grundlagen schon, wenn ich müsste, könnte ich sicher noch ein Seil aufrollen, manchmal falte ich meine Wäsche damit, aber wenn man sie nicht ständig trainiert, verkümmern diese Fähigkeiten ganz schnell wieder. Und ich hab mich seitdem nie wieder an diesen Übungen versucht. Ich hab mich auf die Fertigkeiten konzentriert, die man als Marine braucht. Biotik in Kampfeinsätzen. Höher, schneller, weiter und vor allem härter. Immerhin …«  
»Entschuldigung«, unterbrach Shepard ihn und hob sein Universalwerkzeug. Er nahm den eingehenden Funkruf entgegen. »Garrus? Gibt es Neuigkeiten?«  
»Tut mir leid, Sie enttäuschen zu müssen, Sir, aber hier ist leider nur Moreau«, kam Jokers Stimme über den Lautsprecher, spöttisch wie immer. »Ich hab Anweisung, Ihren gestrandeten Hintern abzuholen.«  
Shepard warf Kaidan ein breites Lächeln zu, das die Haut um seine Augen in feine Fältchen legte. Kaidans Magen zog sich aufgeregt zusammen.   
»Ich war selten glücklicher, Ihre Stimme zu hören, Joker«, antwortete Shepard.   
»Das glaub ich Ihnen sofort.« Aus dem Lautsprecher kamen die vertrauten summenden und piependen Geräusche des Cockpits. »Ich hab die Normandy auf diesem sandigen Mistplanten gelandet, um Garrus an Bord zu holen. Das war der einfache Part. Wir brechen in ein paar Minuten auf, um zu Ihren Koordinaten zu kommen. Pressly will versuchen, Sie aus der Luft abzuholen … Als würd ich hier ein kleines Rettungsshuttle fliegen und keine über hundert Meter lange Fregatte, aber mich fragt ja niemand. Falls der Funkkontakt noch mal abbrechen sollte, soll ich Sie jedenfalls instruieren, dass Chief Williams und Private Fredricks sich vom Frachtraum aus zu Ihnen abseilen. Betrachten Sie sich als gerettet, Sir. In zehn Minuten sind wir bei Ihnen.«  
Shepard rieb sich über das kurz geschorene Haar, offensichtlich auf der Suche nach einer Erwiderung. »Danke für die Information«, sagte er dann, lachte und schaltete das Universalwerkzeug ab.  
Sie tauschten einen Blick aus und mussten beide lächeln.  
»Zeit zu packen«, stellte Kaidan fest und schaute sich in der Höhle um.  
Shepard nickte und kam steif auf die Füße, wobei er den einen noch immer kaum belastete. »Ich packe, Sie ziehen sich an!«  
Shepard deutete auf Kaidans Rüstung und hielt ihm dann die Hand entgegen. Als Kaidan danach griff, zog er ihn auf die Beine, doch als er sich in Bewegung setzen wollte, hielt Shepard ihn fest. Kaidan schaute ihn irritiert an. Jener undeutbare Blick war zurück in Shepards Augen, als er ihn kritisch musterte.  
»Und glauben Sie nicht, Lieutenant, dass ich Sie je wieder irgendeinen Einsatz ohne Helm ausführen lasse.«


	5. Auf der anderen Seite

»Noch fünf Minuten«, murmelte Kaidan in Richtung des Weckalarms, den sein Universalwerkzeug ihm entgegenpiepte, und wälzte sich auf die Seite. Die Stimmerkennung, die er vor ein paar Monaten programmiert hatte, schaltete einen Countdown auf die gewünschten fünf Minuten und dimmte das Licht in seiner Kajüte langsam hoch. »Ich hasse dich«, knurrte er und drückte sein Gesicht ins Kissen.

»Wir wissen doch beide, dass das nicht stimmt, Kaidan«, antwortete Logan – wie er die Stimme getauft hatte, die er für den Privatmodus auf sein Logic Arrest Tool runtergeladen hatte.

Kaidan knurrte nur und blinzelte dann die Augen auf, um sich an das Licht zu gewöhnen. Als sich sein Blick auf den Nachttisch fokussierte, erkannte er den Schokoriegel darauf, nur einen Handgriff weit weg. Er streckte den Finger danach aus, stupste ihn an und runzelte unwillkürlich die Stirn. Konnte der Einsatz auf dem Wüstenplaneten wirklich schon zwei Wochen her sein? Er hatte ein paar Tage Ruhe und einige Antibiotika gebraucht, um sich von dem kleinen Eingriff zu erholen, den Dr. Chakwas vorgenommen hatte, um das Implantat zu reinigen, die Sandkörner zu entfernen und den Riss zu reparieren. Es sollte nun wieder einwandfrei funktionieren, aber Chakwas hatte ihn dennoch zu einer Woche offline verurteilt. Keine Biotik, bis sich die Entzündungswerte normalisiert hatten. Bis dahin hatte Shepard ihn zu Borddienst verdonnert. Die meiste Zeit hatte er damit verbracht, Joker im Schichtwechsel zu vertreten oder sich mit Liara zu unterhalten. Shepard hatte sie vor vier Tagen mit Tali und Wrex aus einer _Blase_ gerettet, wie Tali ihm später mit gestenreichen Showeinlagen berichtet hatte. Kaidan wäre zu gern dabei gewesen. Vor allem hätte er den Einsatz gern mit Tali zusammen erledigt. Er mochte ihre forsche Art und genoss es, sich mit ihr über die Tagesartikel von Tech Today zu streiten, die sie beide auf ihre Universalwerkzeuge abonniert hatten.

Mit Liara kam er ebenfalls gut aus, auch wenn sie manchmal etwas viel redete. Aber er mochte ihre Leidenschaft für ihr Forschungsthema. Während er sie am Tag nach ihrer Ankunft über das Schiff geführt und ihr die Einweisung in die Bordregeln und Sicherheitsmaßnahmen gegeben hatte, hatte sie ihm ihr Dissertationsthema nähergebracht. Eine Kopie hatte er sich gleich schicken lassen, die letzten Seiten wollte er in der Mittagspause lesen.

Kaidan setzte sich auf und seufzte. Shepard hingegen hatte er kaum gesehen. Im Gegensatz zu ihm hatte der Commander die Krankenstation nach einer kurzen Nanobot-Behandlung für seine angerissene Achillessehne nach anderthalb Stunden beschwerdefrei verlassen können. Da hatten sie noch gescherzt und Shepard hatte mit einem Glitzern in den Augen gedroht, dass er ihn täglich besuchen würde, wenn er Chakwas’ Anweisungen nicht brav befolgte. Gekommen war er aber nie, und immer, wenn er ihm auf dem Gang oder dem Kommandodeck begegnet war, hatte er ihm nur kurz zugenickt. Kaidan machte sich eine geistige Notiz, den verdammten Schokoladenriegel später endlich zu entsorgen – als sie auf die Normandy zurückgekehrt waren, war er eh halb angeschmolzen gewesen.

Er ging rüber zu seinem Schrank und holte seine Waschtasche daraus hervor, um sich eilig die Zähne zu putzen. Dann zog er seinen Overall über und verließ seine Kajüte.

Im Gang zur Mannschaftsmesse kam ihm Wrex entgegen, doch bevor er sich ein paar morgendliche Grußworte für den Kroganer zurechtgelegt hatte, war dieser ihm schon zuvorgekommen. »Alenko«, brummte Wrex und deutete sogar etwas wie ein Nicken an.

Kaidan nickte zurück. »Wrex.«

Als er das Ende des Korridors erreicht hatte, meinte er, Wrex etwas wie »Welpe« murmeln zu hören. Mit gerunzelter Stirn drehte sich Kaidan zu ihm um, aber Wrex war bereits in einer der Mannschaftsunterkünfte verschwunden. Er zuckte gedanklich mit den Schultern und wandte sich wieder um. Er glaubte nicht, dass Wrex ein Problem mit ihm hatte, da er sich gegenüber der gesamten Crew schroff gab, allerdings würde er das im Auge behalten müssen. Auf seinen Rang gab er selbst nicht viel, aber er wusste, dass Dinge schnell außer Kontrolle geraten konnten, wenn man den Respekt seiner Mannschaft verlor. Dass Wrex nicht der Hierarchie der Allianz unterstand, machte den Sachverhalt nicht einfacher.

Er setzte seinen Weg fort, grüßte die Crewmitglieder in der Messe und trat dann durch die Tür der Krankenstation. Zu seiner Überraschung fand er ausgerechnet Chief Williams auf einer der Behandlungsliegen. Sie saß mit dem Rücken zu ihm, die Ellbogen auf die Knie gestützt, und wippte unruhig mit einem Bein. Von Dr. Chakwas war keine Spur zu sehen.

»Guten Morgen, Chief«, sagte er, als er um sie herumging.

Williams hob den Kopf und wandte sich in seine Richtung. »Oh. Guten Morgen, Lieutenant!« Sie rutschte von der Liege und salutierte hastig.

Kaidan bedeutete ihr, sich wieder zu setzen. »Alles in Ordnung?«

»Ja, Sir, natürlich. Ich bin nur … wegen einer Routineuntersuchung hier.«

In jenem Moment trat Dr. Chakwas aus dem Labor. Sie stockte kurz, als sie Kaidan sah, und schaute dann auf das Papier, das sie in Händen hielt.

Williams stand wieder auf, anscheinend wollte sie auf Dr. Chakwas zugehen, blieb dann aber doch stehen.

Kaidan wurde klar, dass er störte. »Ich warte kurz draußen«, schlug er vor, doch Chakwas winkte ab.

»Setzen Sie sich schon mal, Lieutenant. Chief, kommen Sie doch kurz zu mir ins Labor.«

Williams nickte und setzte sich steif in Bewegung, während Kaidan zu der Behandlungsliege in der Mitte des Raums ging. Er beobachtete Dr. Chakwas, die Williams aufmunternd anlächelte und dann die Tür hinter sich zugleiten ließ.

Er fragte sich, welche Routineuntersuchung Williams so nervös machte. Mit ihrer betont taffen Art hätte er nie vermutet, dass sie eine hypochondrische Ader haben könnte, aber so gut kannte er sie nun auch wieder nicht. Und wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er auch kein allzu großes Interesse daran, sie näher kennenzulernen.

Die Tür öffnete sich wieder, kaum zwei Minuten nachdem die beiden Frauen ins Labor gegangen waren. Williams trat mit stoischem Gesicht und weiten Schritten aus dem Nebenraum. Kaidan konnte ihre Kiefermuskeln arbeiten sehen.

»Lassen Sie sich Zeit, Chief«, beeilte Dr. Chakwas sich, zu sagen, bevor Williams aus der Tür gestürmt war. »Wenn Sie wollen, kommen Sie morgen noch mal vorbei.«

Williams hob nur die Hand. Dr. Chakwas schaute ihr hinterher und seufzte sichtbar, doch Kaidan wusste es besser als nachzufragen. Sie durfte ihm eh nichts verraten und er wollte sich auch nicht einmischen, egal wie neugierig er war. Ihm lag schließlich auch daran, dass die anderen Crewmitglieder seine Privatsphäre respektierten.

»Guten Morgen, Doc«, grüßte er sie daher und lächelte ihr zu, während er schon mal seinen Ärmel hochkrempelte.

Sie schaute Williams noch einen Atemzug lang hinterher, wandte sich ihm dann zu und erwiderte sein Lächeln. »Guten Morgen, Kaidan«, sagte sie. »Gut gelaunt?«

Kaidan nickte nur. »Tag der Wahrheit«, meinte er und deutete auf seinen Arm. »Sie haben gesagt, dass ich wieder arbeiten darf, wenn alles gut aussieht.«

Ihre Augen verengten sich und sie musterte ihn mit einem amüsierten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. »Aber Sie arbeiten doch.«

Kaidan wusste, dass sie ihn nur aufzog, trotzdem erwiderte er: »Ich meine _richtig_ arbeiten. Außeneinsätze. Mit Adrenalin.«

»Sie können es gar nicht abwarten, wieder mit dem Commander da raus zu gehen, hm?« Sie trat zu ihm heran und nahm seinen Arm, um eine Manschette darum zu legen. »Ist Jokers Sitz etwa nicht bequem?«

Kaidan schaute zu ihr auf, konnte aber ihr Gesicht nicht deuten. »Zu bequem«, antwortete er nach kurzen Zögern. Er schaute zu, wie sie ihm eine Ampulle Blut abnahm, während er überlegte, ob das der Grund war, warum er der Freigabe entgegengefiebert hatte – um wieder mit Shepard ins Gespräch zu kommen. Er hob die Schultern. »Ich mag’s nicht, so lange auf dem Schiff eingesperrt zu sein. Ein Fenster in meiner Kajüte würde vielleicht schon helfen, aber ich fühl mich nicht ausgeglichen, wenn ich nicht wenigstens alle paar Tage festen Boden unter den Füßen spüre.«

»Sie sind ein Naturbursche, kann das sein?«

Kaidan lächelte schief. »Ich bin Kanadier. Das bleibt kaum aus.«

Dr. Chakwas nickte nur und klebte ein Pflaster auf die Punktionsstelle. »Sonst geht es Ihnen gut? Irgendwelche Beschwerden?«

Er überlegte kurz, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf. »Alles bestens. Die ersten Tage nach den Antibiotika war ich abends ziemlich erschöpft, aber jetzt ist wieder alles in Ordnung.«

Sie musterte ihn einen Moment lang kritisch. »Sie schwindeln aber nicht, nein?«

»Karin, Sie wüssten, wenn ich schwindle. Ich kann nicht mal meinen Neffen anschwindeln, dass ich nicht weiß, was er zum Geburtstag bekommt, ohne rote Ohren zu kriegen.«

Chakwas lachte auf. »Gut, das zu wissen«, sagte sie und hob die Ampulle in ihrer Hand. »Dann wollen wir Sie nicht länger auf die Folter spannen. Bin gleich wieder da.«

Kaidan krempelte seinen Ärmel über das Pflaster und fragte sich, warum noch niemand eine schmerzfreie Methode erfunden hatte, um Blutproben zu entnehmen. Er erinnerte sich an eine Dokumentation über Medizingeschichte, die er auf dem Heimflug von Jump Zero gesehen hatte. Er hatte gestaunt, dass man schon vor einem Jahrhundert mit Nadeln hantiert hatte, die nicht wesentlich martialischer aussehen als ihre modernen Instrumente.

Als Dr. Chakwas wieder aus dem Labor heraustrat, lächelte sie milde. »Grünes Licht für Sie, Lieutenant. Alle Werte im Normbereich.«

Kaidan riss in stillem Jubel die Arme in die Höhe. »Ich wusste es!« Er rutschte von der Liege herunter und wollte schon zur Tür rennen, drehte sich dann aber noch mal um. »Danke, Doc!«

Sie hielt ihn zurück. »Aber, Kaidan? Tun Sie mir den Gefallen und lassen sich nicht gleich wieder anschießen.«

»Ich tu mein Bestes, versprochen!«

 

* * * 

 

Der Vibrationsalarm seines Universalwerkzeugs meldete einen verschlüsselten Nachrichteneingang. Shepard speicherte seinen Bericht, legte das Datenpad beiseite und öffnete die Konsole in seiner Kajüte. Dann presste er seine Hand auf den Fingerabdrucksensor und rief seine Mails ab. Sein Magen zog sich  zusammen, als er Alenkos Namen in der Betreffzeile las. Dr. Chakwas bestätigte die volle Einsatzbereitschaft des Lieutenants. Shepard seufzte lautlos. Damit war seine Schonfrist vorbei.

Die letzten zwei Wochen waren nicht einfach gewesen. Die sehr knappe Rettungsaktion von Liara und die erneute Konfrontation mit jener Vision des Protheanischen Senders hatte seine volle Aufmerksamkeit in Anspruch genommen. Es war nicht viel Zeit geblieben, um seine Gedanken bezüglich des gescheiterten Einsatzes auf dem Wüstenplaneten zu sortieren. Geschweige denn sich darüber klar zu werden, was genau eigentlich zwischen Alenko und ihm vorgefallen war und warum er sich in dessen Gegenwart nicht besser im Griff hatte.

Das Comsignal unterbrach seinen Gedanken. Jokers Stimme kam über den Lautsprecher. »Commander, ich hab Admiral Hackett mit einem neuen Auftrag in der Leitung. Als hätten wir nicht schon genug zu tun … Soll ich durchstellen?«

Shepard seufzte erneut. Er war zu erschöpft, um Joker den Kopf zu waschen. »Stellen Sie durch«, sagte er schlicht und richtete sich in seinem Stuhl auf. Obwohl es eine reine Audioverbindung war, hatte er das Gefühl, Hackett den Respekt schuldig zu sein.

»Commander, ich habe gehört, dass sie die Archäologin sicher an Bord gebracht haben«, erklang die Stimme des Admirals in seiner Kajüte. »Gute Arbeit.«

»Danke, Sir. Keine einfach Mission, aber Dr. T’Soni hat sich schon jetzt bereits als Bereicherung für das Team erwiesen.«

Hackett gab ein zustimmendes Brummen von sich. »Und wie geht es Lieutenant Alenko? Ich habe den Bericht kürzlich gelesen.«

Shepard runzelte die Stirn. Der Admiral schien in Plauderstimmung zu sein. Oder wollte eine unangenehme Nachricht durch Small Talk aufschieben. »Ich habe gerade die Bestätigung erhalten, dass er voll genesen ist«, antwortete er nach kurzem Zögern.

»Sehr erfreuliche Nachrichten«, erwiderte Hackett und war für eine Sekunde still.

Shepard wappnete sich innerlich für das, was kommen mochte. Eine weitere gefährliche, gar aussichtslose Mission? Schlechte Neuigkeiten von Anderson? Endlich sprach Hackett weiter. »Hören Sie, Shepard, ich habe einen Auftrag für Sie. Wir haben Bericht, dass sich auf einem Planeten des Columbia-Systems im Voyager-Cluster ein geheimes Drogenlabor befindet, in dem eine neue Generation von Rotem Sand zusammengekocht wird. Sichern Sie einige Proben und die Dokumentationen, verhaften Sie wenn möglich alle Anwesenden.«

Der Admiral machte eine Pause, offenbar, um sich den Auftrag von ihm bestätigen zu lassen, doch Shepard stutzte. »Reine Neugier, Sir«, sagte er, »wenn Sie mir die Frage gestatten. Es gibt unzählige Drogenlabore im Allianzraum. Warum soll ausgerechnet dieses hochgenommen werden?«

Hackett schwieg einen Augenblick lang, sein Ton war kühler, als er antwortete: »Unseren Informationen nach wird dieses Labor von einer Gruppe von Biotikern betrieben. Wir vermuten, dass es sich um eine Splitterzelle der Radikalen handelt, die Burns auf der Ontario als Geisel genommen hatten. Da Sie die Situation kürzlich so gut gelöst haben, möchte ich, dass Sie sich darum kümmern. Wir hätten ungern, dass diese Radikalen durch den Handel mit einer neuartigen Droge womöglich noch an Einfluss auf dem Schwarzmarkt gewinnen. Ich übermittle in Kürze die genauen Koordinaten. Hackett aus.«

Shepard blieb einen Moment lang an der Konsole sitzen. Merkwürdig. Warum hatte der Admiral ihm nicht gleich gesagt, wer das Labor betrieb? Immerhin war es eine nicht unerhebliche Information. Zu wissen, auf welche Art von Widerstand man sich gefasst machen musste, war immer von Vorteil. Sein Blick richtete sich auf den Nachrichteneingang. Biotiker also. Die Wahl seines Squads war damit getroffen. Alenko hatte auf der Ontario das Vertrauen der Geiselnehmer gewonnen und die Situation zu ihren Gunsten und denen der Geisel entschieden. Er überlegte, ob er das Team mit Wrex oder Liara komplettieren sollte. Falls es zum Kampf kam, wäre er mit einem weiteren Biotiker in einem engen Labor besser aufgestellt als mit einem Scharfschützen oder einer Technikern. Andererseits hatte er Liara tags zuvor erst mit Ashley auf einen Einsatz mitgenommen – keine gute Chemie zwischen den beiden, wie er schnell festgestellt hatte. Zudem brauchte er dringend ein klein wenig Spaß. Garrus und Alenko würden den garantieren. Shepard haderte. Eigentlich durfte er keinen Einsatz nach seinen persönlichen Bedürfnissen und Vorlieben besetzen und er bemühte sich immer, seine Begleiter abwechselnd und, soweit es sich realisieren ließ, in verschiedenen Konstellationen einzuteilen, aber es war ein kleiner Auftrag. Schnell rein, schnell wieder raus. Was sollte schon passieren? Er gab sich einen Ruck, aktivierte die Erste-Hilfe-Funktion seines Universalwerkzeugs und lud die Profile von Garrus und Alenko für den bevorstehenden Einsatz. Dann aktivierte er das Comsignal.

»Joker, haben Sie die Koordinaten erhalten?«

Joker bestätigte. »Jawohl, Sir. Habe den Planeten in der Sternenkarte für Sie markiert.«

»Sehr gut. Wir schauen uns das gleich mal an. Bringen Sie uns auf Kurs.«

»Zu Befehl, Commander!«

Shepard schloss die Konsole. Er überlegte kurz, ob er Alenko und Garrus anfunken sollte, entschied sich dann aber für ein persönliches Briefing und verließ seine Kajüte.

Vor der Tür versuchte er sich zu erinnern, wo Alenko eingeteilt war. Er meinte, am Morgen im Dienstplan gesehen zu haben, dass er den Vormittag frei hatte. Er richtete seinen Blick zum Tisch der Mannschaftsmesse und sah Tali vor einem Tablett sitzen, ein Datenpad in der Hand. Er wusste, dass die sich gut mit Alenko verstand. Einen Versuch war es Wert. Zumindest war es ihm lieber, als an Alenkos Kajüte zu klopfen.

»Tali, haben Sie zufällig Lieutenant Alenko gesehen?«

Tali schaute auf, nickte und schluckte scheinbar.

»Er ist im Trainingsraum und wirft mit Gewichten um sich.«

Unwillkürlich wölbte sich eine seiner Augenbrauen nach oben. » _Er wirft mit Gewichten um sich?_ Geht es ihm gut?«

»Meiner Meinung nach sah er ziemlich …« Tali zögerte kurz, und Shepard meinte, ein Lächeln in ihrer Stimme zu hören. »… zufrieden aus.«

Er runzelte vollends die Stirn, hob aber die Hand. »Danke, Tali.«

»Jederzeit, Commander«, antwortete sie und richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf ihr Frühstück.

Er beschleunigte seine Schritte auf dem Weg zum Trainingsraum. Er fand Alenko in der einen Ecke der kleinen Halle und sah gerade, wie er eine der schweren Matten gegen die Decke schleuderte.

»Lieutenant?«

Alenko fuhr herum, die Hand dennoch in Richtung der Matte erhoben, die sich keinen Zentimeter rührte, als hätte er sie an der Decke festgeklebt. »Commander!« Er wirkte etwas erschrocken, lächelte aber dann, bevor er den Arm senkte und die Matte sacht auf den Boden zurück sinken ließ. Dann versetzte er ihr einen halbherzigen Wurfimpuls, der sie zur gegenüberliegenden Wand beförderte. Alenko ging halb rückwärts auf die Wand zu, um ihn weiter ansehen zu können. »Ich wollte gleich zu Ihnen kommen, um mich zum Dienst zurück zu melden, aber erst wollte ich sicherheitshalber prüfen, ob noch alles funktioniert.«

»Und? Tut es das?« Shepard deutete auf die Matte, nicht ohne in der Halle nach Schäden an den Wänden zu suchen.

Alenko nickte, richtete die Matte auf und schnallte sie an der Wand fest. »Einwandfrei.«

»Hervorragend. Haben Sie gefrühstückt?«

»Äh.« Der Lieutenant runzelte die Stirn, strich sich eine wirre Strähne aus dem Gesicht und kam wieder auf ihn zu. »Jawohl, Sir …«

»Sehr gut«, unterbrach Shepard ihn. »Dann fertig machen für eine Außenmission!«

Alenko sah ihn mit großen Augen an. »Außenmission?«

»Wir haben gerade eine Nachricht von Admiral Hackett erhalten.« Shepard deutete zum Ausgang, Alenko folgte ihm nach kurzem Zögern. Er fasste zusammen, was der Admiral ihnen aufgetragen hatte. Als er endete, hatten sich Alenkos Brauen einen Deut zusammengezogen.

»Irgendein Hinweis darauf, warum ausgerechnet wir uns ein Drogenlabor ansehen sollen?«

Shepard tippte sich an die Stirn und deutete dann mit dem gleichen Finger auf den Lieutenant. »Das hab ich mich auch gefragt.« Er händigte Alenko eine Kopie der Auftragsübersicht aus. »Anscheinend sind es Biotiker, die an einer biotikverstärkenden Substanz arbeiten. Deswegen hätte ich Sie gern dabei. Ich hoffe, dass ich mit ihnen verhandeln kann und Sie wieder ein gutes Wort einlegen, damit sie sich widerstandslos ergeben. Also, fertig machen! In zwanzig Minuten sind wir da.«

Alenko nickte. »Zu Befehl, Sir!«

 

* * * 

 

Kaidan schmunzelte, als er vor seinem Spind stand und seine Helme betrachtete. Da die Auftragsübersicht eine erdähnliche Atmosphäre beschrieb, wählte er den mit Halbvisier und hoffte, dass Shepard zufrieden mit ihm sein würde. Mit einem Seufzen setzte er ihn auf, arretierte seinen Schulterschutz und schloss dann seinen Spind, bevor er den Frachtraum durchquerte. Garrus war bereits fertig und ging die Checkliste des Makos durch.

»Alles startklar?«

»Jawohl, alles be… Ach nein, eine Sekunde.« Garrus entfernte sich ein paar Schritte, kramte in einer der Frachtkisten und kam dann mit etwas Flachem, Braunen in Händen zurück, das er Kaidan überreichte. »Ich war so frei und hab Nachschub für Sie geordert.«

Kaidan schaute auf die braunen Papiertüten und dann in Garrus’ Gesicht. Dessen Augen funkelten vor Schalk. Kaidan legte sich die behandschuhte Hand mit den Brechtüten darin übers Herz und die freie auf Garrus’ Arm. »Mister Vakarian! Das wäre doch nicht nötig gewesen. Hätte ich das geahnt, hätte ich die enge Uniform angezogen!«

Garrus’ Blick wanderte zwischen Kaidans Gesicht und der Hand auf seinem Arm hin und her, das Glitzern war einem unsicheren Ausdruck gewichen und sein Unterkiefer klappte kurz auseinander. Als Shepard zu ihnen heran trat, drückte Kaidan Garrus’ Arm und schenkte ihm seinen schönsten Wimpernaufschlag, bevor er mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht den Mako als erster betrat und sich auf den Navigatorenplatz setzte. Seine Papiertüten klemmte er in ein Ablagefach an der Seite des Armaturenbretts, bevor er nach dem Gurt angelte.

Shepard schloss auf, gefolgt von Garrus, doch als Shepard die Hand auf die Rückenlehne des Fahrersitzes legte, schaute Kaidan zu ihm auf. Er konnte sich gerade noch davon abhalten, ihm den Durchgang zu versperren. »Bei allem Respekt, Sir«, sagte er, »aber wir hatten beim letzten Mal schon vereinbart, dass Garrus ab jetzt fährt.«

Shepards Augen verengten sich und für einen Moment hatte Kaidan Sorge, dass er seinen Scherz nicht als solchen verstanden hatte. Dann aber schnaubte Shepard empört auf. »Das ist nicht wahr!«, widersprach er vehement. »Wir hatten nur vereinbart, dass Garrus auf der Rücktour fahren darf. Aber er musste ja unbedingt das Ma… den Mako kaputt fahren!«

»Wer ist dafür, dass Garrus fährt?« Kaidan hob die Hand, auch Garrus’ Finger schnellten in die Höhe. Kaidan schaute sich zwischen ihnen dreien um. »Absolute Mehrheit. Entschuldigen Sie, Sir.«

»Wir sind doch hier nicht in einer Demokratie, sondern beim Militär! Wer ist hier der Commander?«

»Zwingen Sie uns nicht zu einem Putschversuch«, entgegnete Garrus.

»Meuterei!«, knurrte Shepard, ging dann aber am Fahrersitz vorbei und auf den hinteren Teil des Makos zu. »Aber wenn ich nicht fahren darf, dann darf ich die Kanone bedienen!«

»Aber ja, Sir.« Kaidan drehte sich zu ihm um und lachte. »Und auf dem Rückweg besorgen wir Ihnen auch noch ein Eis!«

Shepards warf ihm einen gespielt finsteren Blick entgegen. »Fies!«

Das Comsignal schaltete sich dazwischen, Jokers Stimme ertönte im Innern des Fahrzeugs. »Außenteam, wir nähern uns der Position. Ich öffne die Luke. Bereit machen für Abwurf.«

»Verstanden, Joker, halten uns bereit«, antwortete Shepard und setzte sich.

»Na schön. Spaß beiseite.« Kaidan aktivierte den Radar und die Kameras,  und überprüfte den Sitz von Gurt und Helm, während Garrus den Motor startete und im Frachtraum auf die sich öffnende Luke zu manövrierte.

Die Normandy kam zum Stillstand und schwebte gute vierzig Meter über der Planetenoberfläche. Kaidan sah braunes Gestein und von kargem Moos bewachsene Hügel, in der Ferne sogar einige Sträucher.

»Schöner wird’s nicht«, informierte Joker sie. »Bereit, wenn Sie bereit sind.«

»Sind in Startposition. Pressly, Sie übernehmen!« Shepard wartete die Antwort gar nicht ab, sondern gab Garrus das Zeichen, sie über die Kante der Luke zu fahren.

Den Teil fand Kaidans Magen immer besonders unangenehm. Er lenkte sich von ihrem freien Fall ab, indem er die Koordinaten aus der Auftragsübersicht in das Navigationssystem einspeiste und mit einem schnellen Blick überprüfte, ob es eine Fauna gab. Zu seinem Bedauern gab es keinen Eintrag.

Der E-Zero-Kern schaltete automatisch hoch und pufferte ihre Landung ab. Kaidan atmete auf, schluckte und orientierte sich auf dem Radar. Dann legte er die Übersicht beiseite und deutete nach rechts. »In südwestliche Richtung, Rudermann!«

Garrus deutete eine Salutation an. »Aye, aye, Captain!«

»Ich bin viel zu nett zu Ihnen allen«, maulte Shepard von seinem Platz am Okular.

»Ruhe da hinten, sonst gehen Sie wieder ins Krähennest!«, raunte Kaidan mit vertiefter Stimme.

» _Viel_ zu nett.«

Garrus lenkte den Mako in die angewiesene Richtung und erhöhte die Geschwindigkeit. »Klingt viel besser als beim letzten Mal«, kommentierte er das Aufsurren des Motors.

Kaidan nickte nur, den Blick auf den Radar gerichtet. »Das liegt daran, dass wir keine Säure im Kühltank haben und nicht brennen.«

Garrus’ Kopf ruckte zu ihm herum, auch der Mako machte einen kleinen Satz nach rechts, als er das Steuer ein Stück mitverriss. »Wir haben gebrannt?!« Seine Stimme überschlug sich fast. »Warum weiß ich davon nichts?!«

Kaidan hob die Schultern. »Ich wollte Sie nicht beunruhigen …«, erwiderte er.

Shepard lachte hinter ihnen auf. »Was denken Sie denn, wie die Platine geschmolzen ist?«

»Ich dachte, es wäre … einfach heiß.«

Kaidan schaute zu Shepard, der ihn ebenfalls ansah und versuchte, nicht loszulachen. Auch Kaidan presste die Lippen zusammen.

Garrus’ Stimme klang schrill, als er fortfuhr: »Können wir uns darauf einigen, dass Sie beide mir das nächste Mal Bescheid geben, wenn wir in Flammen stehen? Ich möchte wirklich wissen, wenn wir brennen!«

»Wie Sie wollen. Passiert allerdings häufiger, als man denkt …«, sagte Kaidan beiläufig und tat so, als wäre er mit der Ausrichtung der Heckkamera beschäftigt.

»Und nur zu Ihrer Information«, fügte Shepard hinzu und schaute ebenfalls gespannt durch das Okular. »Sie sitzen gerade direkt über dem Wasserstofftank für die Brennstoffzelle. Das ist der Preis, den man zahlt, wenn man unbedingt hinter dem Steuer sitzen will.«

Er hörte Garrus neben sich schlucken und biss sich auf die Wange, um das Gesicht nicht zu verziehen. Eine Weile lang fuhren sie still durch die Hügellandschaft, stetig auf das blinkende Kreuz auf seinem Navigationsschirm zu, während Kaidan die Richtung anwies. Als sie fast angekommen waren, deutete er voraus.

»Wir nähern uns. Hinter der Felsformation da vorn muss es sein. Steuern Sie rechts dran vorbei und schieben Sie uns dann ganz langsam nach vorn, ich würde gern in Deckung bleiben.« Kaidan drehte sich zu Shepard. »Commander, sind Okular und Kanone bereit für den Ernstfall?«

Shepard salutierte. »Jawohl, Captain!«

»Gefällt mir, wie Sie das sagen, Sir«, erwiderte Kaidan und lächelte. »Ich könnte mich daran gewöhnen.«

»Captain Kaidan Alenko.« Shepard betone jedes Wort, als würde er den Klang abschätzen. »Ja, das hat was, das muss ich zugeben. Wobei ich es nicht sonderlich mögen würde, wenn Sie im Rang plötzlich über mir stünden.«

Kaidan winkte ab und drehte sich dann wieder zu seinen Bildschirmen. »Keine Sorge, wenn das hier vorbei ist, macht man Sie vermutlich direkt zum Rear Admiral.«

»Denken Sie?« Shepard seufzte, doch Kaidan konzentrierte sich auf seine Aufgabe, währen Garrus sie vorsichtig um die Felsen herum manövrierte und dann wie angewiesen die Schnauze des Makos aus der Deckung schob.

»Scanner zeigt keinerlei Geschütze oder Vitalzeichen außerhalb des Gebäudes an, Sir.«

»Ich kann auch nichts Spannendes sehen«, sagte Shepard, das Gesicht an das Okular gepresst. Er machte seinen Gurt los und ließ seine Schulter kreisen. »Dann setzten Sie uns mal vor der Tür ab!«

 

* * * 

 

Shepard verzog das Gesicht, als das Panel ihm den Zutritt zu dem Gebäude verweigerte. »Garrus, Sie behalten die Umgebung im Auge. Alenko, Sie übernehmen die Tür.«

Seine Begleiter nickten. Garrus tauschte seine Tsunami gegen die Harpoon und hockte sich hinter den Mauervorsprung, während Kaidan sein Logic Arrest aktivierte und an das Panel trat. Shepard trat unmittelbar neben ihn und richtete den Lauf seiner Pistole auf die Tür, seine Muskeln gespannt.

Es kostete Alenko vierzehn Sekunden, dann sprang das Panel auf Grün. Die Tür öffnete und Shepard reagierte. Er schoss dem schwer bewaffneten Mann, der hinter dem Türblatt mit erhobener Waffe gewartet hatte, zwei Kugel durch das Helmvisier, bevor er sein Gewehr vollends auf Alenko richten konnte oder dieser seine eigene Pistole gehoben hatte.

Alenko zuckte zusammen und starrte mit weiten Augen dem toten Körper entgegen, der vor ihm zu Boden sackte, dann wandte er sich Shepard zu. »Danke«, presste er atemlos hervor.

Shepard nickte nur zurück und gab dann das Zeichen, Position an seinen Flanken zu beziehen. Garrus wechselte erneut seine Waffe und stellte sich schräg hinter ihm auf. Alenko hob ebenfalls seine Pistole. Shepard stürmte vor.

Sonderlich weit kam er nicht. Als er vier Schritte in den Raum getreten war, traf ihn ein dumpfer Schlag vor die Brust, so heftig, dass es ihn von den Füßen riss und gegen die drei Meter entfernte Wand schmetterte. Sein Kopf schlug schwer gegen den Beton und auch das letzte Quäntchen Luft wurde aus seiner Lunge gepresst. Seltsam verzerrt hörte er ein lautes Poltern, gefolgt von Schüssen und einem gurgelnden Schrei. Dann sah er Stiefel vor sich und Alenkos Gesicht, das über ihm schwebte, umgeben von einem blauen Wabern.

»Sir, alles in Ordnung?«

Er blinzelte benommen und fuhr sich mit der Hand über den Helm, bevor er leise stöhnte. »Ich hab’s mir überlegt, Lieutenant. Sie können meinen Posten haben.« Er versuchte sich zu orientieren. Alenko hockte neben ihm und ließ offensichtlich einen Mediscan über ihn laufen, während Garrus den mutmaßlichen Angreifer an dessen Stiefel zwischen einigen Trümmern hervorzerrte, hinter denen er sich versteckt haben musste, und ihn dann zu der anderen Leiche an die Wand schleifte. Den Lauf seiner Tsunami auf die Brust des Mannes gerichtet, beugte er sich über den Körper, während Shepard wartete, dass das Rauschen in seinen Ohren abklang.

»Der ist ziemlich tot«, fasste Garrus zusammen.

Shepard deutete auf die Tür. »Sichern Sie den Raum, Garrus. Ich bin mir sicher, dass wir bald Gesellschaft kriegen.«

Garrus nickte, richtete sich auf und suchte Deckung hinter den Trümmern, die Tür fest im Blick.

Shepard richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Alenko. »Ist das nur die Meinung meines empfindlichen Hinterkopfs oder war das eine ganz schön heftige Schockwelle?«

Der Lieutenant deaktivierte sein Universalwerkzeug und griff nach seiner Hand.

»Nein, das war tatsächlich eine ziemlich heftige Schockwelle.«

»Können Sie so was auch?«

Alenko hob die Schultern »Wenn ich sehr wütend bin …«, sagte er und deutete auf die im vorderen Raumteil wild verstreuten Trümmer. Dann erst erkannte Shepard, dass das Frachtkisten gewesen sein mussten, bevor irgendetwas sie zerschmettert hatte.

»Das waren Sie? Dann mach ich in Zukunft lieber keine Witze mehr auf Ihre Kos… Verdammte Sche…!« Er schrie, als ein reißender Schmerz von seinem Ringfinger durch seine Hand und den Arm hinauf schoss.

Alenko ließ seinen Finger los und legte ihm stattdessen sanft eine Hand auf die Schulter. »Geht’s wieder?«

Shepard fluchte erneut, presste die verletzte Hand gegen seine Brust und rutschte ein Stück von Alenko weg. »Was zur Hölle machen Sie denn mit mir?!«

Der Lieutenant hob beide Hände und stand dann auf. »Der Finger war verrenkt. Ich dachte, ich richte das, bevor Sie’s merken.«

Shepard knurrte, griff aber mit der gesunden Hand nach Alenkos ausgestrecktem Arm und ließ sich von ihm auf die Füße ziehen. »Danke«, murrte er und seufzte, bevor er zur Tür und dann auf die beiden Toten blickte. »So viel zu Verhandlungen.« Er rieb sich über den Nacken und griff nach seiner Waffe. »Äußerste Vorsicht. Wir gehen rein und suchen Deckung. Wenn es keine Deckung gibt, locken wir sie hier in den Vorraum. Bereiten Sie sich auf biotische Angriffe vor.«

»Jawohl, Sir«, bestätigte Alenko und hob seine Pistole.

Garrus bezog Position an Shepards rechter Seite. »Verstanden.«

Shepard näherte sich der Tür und nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. Er war auf alles vorbereitet, vor allem, weil niemand sich die Mühe gemacht hatte, nachzusehen, was der Lärm zu bedeuten hatte. Er streckte die Hand nach dem Panel aus und öffnete die Tür.

Sie rückten aus und bewegten sich eilig auf einige Paletten in fünfzehn Metern Entfernung zu, auf denen Fässer gestapelt standen. Shepard machte einige Gestalten zwischen weiteren Frachtkisten und Lagerregalen aus, die die Halle längs durchzogen, und sondierte mit schweifendem Blick die Zugänge. Es gab eine Tür an der Stirnseite der Halle und einen weiteren Zugang an der gegenüberliegenden Längsseite. Er vermutete, dass er zu der Galerie führte, die sich an der gleichen Wand entlang zog. Sie hatten die Hälfte des Wegs noch nicht hinter sich, als die ersten Schüsse fielen. Shepard beschleunigte das Tempo. Garrus erreichte die Fässer als erster, Shepard sprang nur einem Augenblick später in Deckung und drehte sich um. Alenko, der an seiner linken Flanke zurückgefallen war, hatte hinter einem Pfeiler Position bezogen. Noch immer umgab ihn seine Schutzbarriere, per Handzeichen signalisierte er, dass er unverletzt war. Shepard bedeutete ihm, in Deckung zu bleiben und ihre Flanke weiter zu sichern.

Die Schüsse verklangen jäh, Stimmen wurden laut und zwischen den Regalen brach Unruhe aus. Shepard nutzte den Moment und rief: »Hier spricht Commander Shepard vom Allianzmilitär! Ergeben Sie sich und ich garantiere für Ihre Sicherheit!«

Eine weitere Salve feuerte los. »Dann nicht …«, murmelte er. Er duckte sich tiefer, bemerkte dann aber, dass sie gar nicht in seine Richtung schossen, sondern das Feuer auf den Stützpfeiler konzentrierten. Er gab Garrus das Zeichen und beugte sich hinter den Fässern hervor.

Er feuerte auf eine Frau in einem Laborkittel, die hinter einer Frachtkiste hervor auf Alenko schoss, und richtete den Lauf auf ein zweites Ziel, das er aber nur unklar hinter einem der Regale ausmachen konnte. Er vermutete mindestens drei weitere Angreifer auf der anderen Seite der Halle.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, wie Alenko seine Waffe anhob und sich mit dem Rücken gegen den Pfeiler gepresst weiter nach links schob, um hinter der Ecke hervorzuspähen.

»Hinter bleiben!«, wies Shepard über den Lärm hinweg an. Er suchte die Aufkleber der Fässer nach Gefahrensymbolen ab. Minagen X3. Er fand einen Hinweis auf eine reizende und ätzende Wirkung, aber keinen auf hochentzündlich oder explosiv. Das Risiko würde er in Kauf nehmen. Er zog eine Granate aus dem Gürtel, mit nur einem Handgriff machte er sie scharf, visierte an und warf sie zwischen die Regale, wo er die anderen Ziele vermutete.

Er hatte recht. »Granate, Deckung!«, brüllte eine Frauenstimme. Das Feuer verstummte, hastige Schritte wurden laut.

Alenko nutzte die Gelegenheit, um endlich hinter dem Pfeiler hervorzukommen. »Zwei auf der Galerie«, meldete er, bevor er ein Ziel anvisierte, das Shepard nicht sehen konnte, und drei schnelle Schüsse aus seiner Pistole abfeuerte. Gerade als die Granate hochging, trat er zurück in Deckung.

Das Dröhnen der Explosion verhallte, dafür wurden die Schmerzlaute eines Mannes deutlich. Immerhin einen hatte er erwischt. Neben ihm erscholl ein weiterer lauter Knall.

» _Einer_ auf Galerie«, korrigierte Garrus dann, völlig unbeeindruckt von der Explosion, die keine zwanzig Meter von ihnen losgegangen war, und schwenkte mit der Harpoon auf den zweiten Mann hinter der Brüstung.

Shepard schüttelte den Kopf und wandte sich wieder zu Alenko, der angestrengt zu lauschen schien, ob sich Schritte näherten. Er spähte erneut um die Ecke, suchte dann Shepards Blick und schüttelte den Kopf. Kein Sichtkontakt.

»Galerie ist geräumt«, informierte Garrus.

»Waffe wechseln, Vakarian. Sie geben uns Rückendeckung.«

»Verstanden, Shepard.«

Shepard richtete sich auf und gab Alenko das Zeichen, ihm zu folgen. Der Lieutenant nahm seine Position an seiner linken Seite ein und trat hinter ihm zwischen die fast deckenhohen Lagerregale. Er konnte sehen, dass die Explosion weiter vor ihnen die Regale deformiert und ihre Inhalte in Stücke zerfetzt hatte, umgekippt war zu seinem Bedauern kein einziges, das hätte die Sicht um ein Vieles erleichtert.

Ein scharrendes Geräusch ließ ihn innehalten. Alenko deutete auf eine Lücke im Gang, durch die man in die nächste Regalreihe gelangte, dann stürmte auch schon eine Frau mit einer Schrotflinte im Anschlag auf sie zu. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Shepard am Ende der Reihe etwas blau aufgleißen. Alenko warf der Frau einen Impuls entgegen, der sie hilflos in die Luft hob. Shepard zielte und erledigte sie mit zwei Kugeln in Brust und Bauch, während Alenko sich schon dem nächsten Angreifer zugewandt hatte, um das Manöver zu wiederholen. Es brauchte vier Schuss, bis die Schutzbarriere des Biotikers im Laborkittel erlosch, dann setzte er dem Wissenschaftler mit einem gezielten Schuss zwischen die Augen ein Ende.

Alenko atmete auf und nickte ihm anerkennend zu. »Guter Schuss, Sir!«

»Gute Vorlage, Lieutenant!«, erwiderte Shepard mit einem Lächeln. »Sie und ich sollten vielleicht ein Beachvolleyballteam bilden.«

»Shepard, Sie kriegen Besuch, nähert sich von der Südseite«, rief Garrus ihnen zu.

Sie hatten gerade Zeit genug, um sich in die angewiesene Richtung zu drehen, als eine weitere Frau in Laborkleidung im Quergang auftauchte und ausholte, offensichtlich, um ihnen einen Impuls entgegenzuschleudern. Shepard reagierte instinktiv, warf sich nach vorn und riss Alenko gute zwei Meter weit mit sich, bevor sie im Schutz der Metallregale zu Boden gingen. Keinen Augenblick zu früh. Die Wucht des Impulses hatte eines der Regale aus seiner Verankerung gerissen und zu einem Wurfgeschoss gemacht, das eine Schneise durch die Reihe brach, wo immer es gegen die anderen Metallregale schlug.

»Lenken Sie sie ab, ich versuch mich ranzuschleichen!«, flüsterte Alenko und rappelte sich auf. Ehe Shepard widersprechen konnte, hastete er in die Richtung, aus der sie gekommen waren. »Alenko!«, raunte er, aber der ließ sich nicht beirren.

Innerlich fluchend robbte er an das zersplitterte Metall, kam hockend auf die Füße und spähte um die Ecke. Er fackelte nicht lang, sondern feuerte eine schnelle Folge von Schüssen, die von der Schutzbarriere der Biotikerin aber nur abprallten, als hätte er Tischtennisbälle im Lauf. Seine Pistole gab einen erbärmlichen Alarmton von sich, doch zum Wechseln der Waffe blieb keine Zeit. Die Frau holte erneut aus, und Shepard zog sich weiter in den Gang zurück, als sie eine Druckwelle auf den Weg schickte, die das Metall um ihn herum hörbar ächzen ließ. Er hoffte nur, dass Kaidan vorsichtig war.

Als die Nachbeben abgeebbt waren, tastete er sich wieder vorsichtig voran und feuerte mit dem Sturmgewehr in die Richtung seiner Gegnerin. Mit dem gleichen Resultat wie zuvor. Shepard fragte sich, wie viele Kugeln die Barriere dieser Frau noch fressen würde. Sie machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe, in Deckung zu gehen, dafür kam sie nun mit langsamen Schritten auf ihn zu. Er fluchte, als sie den Arm erneut hob, und machte sich bereit, seine Position aufzugeben und woanders Schutz zu suchen. Er war sich sicher, dass ein einziger Schlag von ihr tödlich enden würde. Shepard wollte gerade das Feuer einstellen und sich zurückziehen, als er Garrus brüllen hörte: »Fünf! Vier! Drei!«

Dann ging ein Ruck durch den Körper der Biotikerin und sie wurde jäh zur Seite und aus seinem Blickfeld gezogen. Ein ohrenbetäubender Knall ertönte und eine weitere Druckwelle ging durch den Raum und riss ihn von den Füßen.

Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag blinzelte er benommen die Augen auf. Shepard stöhnte, zwang sich auf alle viere und von dort aus in eine aufrechte Position. Schwankend setzte er sich in Bewegung. Als er das Ende der Regalreihe erreichte, sah er, wie Garrus an der gegenüberliegenden Wand Alenko auf die Beine half. Garrus’ Kiefer bewegten sich. Wegen des Klingelns in seinen Ohren konnte er nicht verstehen, was er sagte, doch Alenko lächelte und nickte. Von ihrer Gegnerin war keine Spur zu sehen. Oder vielleicht doch eine: Als Shepard seine beiden Begleiter erreicht hatte, sah er sich um und bemerkte den Fleck an Wand und Decke.

»Was ist passiert?«

»Wir haben uns ein Beispiel an Ihnen genommen.« Garrus lachte leise und deutete auf seinen Einsatzgürtel, in dem eine Granate fehlte.

Shepard schnaubte durch die Nase und verpasste Garrus einen anerkennenden Klaps auf die Schulter, auch wenn er sich ärgerte, dass er nicht auf den Gedanken gekommen war, die Barriere der Biotikerin mit Sprengstoff zu umgehen. »Gut geschaltet.«

Garrus zuckte die Schultern und deutete auf Alenko. »War seine Idee. Ich hab nur die Granate geworfen. Er hat die Irre auf die Position gezogen.«

Shepard konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich seine Stirn augenblicklich in Falten legte. Er musterte den Mann, der entgegen seiner Anweisung einfach davongestürmt war, damit die Mission gefährdet hatte und nun verlegen seinen Schulterschutz richtete. »Hmm«, antwortete Shepard nach einer langen Pause und wandte sich dann ohne ein weiteres Wort um. Er brachte es einfach nicht über sich, Alenko ein Lob für diese Aktion auszusprechen.

Er deutete auf die Tür an der Stirnseite der Halle. »Dahinter müssten die eigentlichen Laborräume liegen. Garrus, Sie folgen mir. Alenko, Sie gehen hoch auf die Galerie und halten uns den Rücken frei, falls Verstärkung kommt.«

Der Lieutenant tauschte einen Blick mit Garrus. Shepard sah sehr wohl die irritierten Ausdrücke auf ihren Gesichtern. »Sir«, richtete Alenko das Wort an ihn, »sollte nicht lieber Garrus auf die Galerie, wegen der Harp…?«

»Das ist ein Befehl, Alenko.« Shepard erwiderte seinen Blick, bis er Alenko schlucken sehen konnte.

»Jawohl, Sir«, antwortete der Lieutenant. Seinen Tonfall konnte er nicht deuten, aber er hatte Wichtigeres zu tun, als sich darum zu sorgen.

Shepard ging voran, er war sich sicher, dass die beiden erneut Blicke tauschten, aber es gab keine weiteren Widersprüche. Als er mit Garrus an der Tür angekommen war, hatte Alenko den Durchgang zur Treppe erreicht. »Bereit?«, fragte er an Garrus gewandt.

Der nickte, und Shepard öffnete die Tür. Sie traten in einen kleinen Vorraum, der an den Längsseiten mit Spinden ausgestattet war, offenbar eine Umkleide. Am Ende des Raums befand sich eine weitere Tür mit der Aufschrift _Schleuse_ und einigen Warnhinweisen.

»Bin in Position«, informierte Alenko über Funk.

»Verstanden. Wir betreten jetzt das Labor. Falls jemand abhaut, erledigen Sie ihn.«

 

* * * 

 

Kaidan lehnte sich tief über die Brüstung und hielt die Pistole bereit, auch wenn es einfach nur dämlich war. Ein vollkommen hirnrissiger Befehl, ihn statt Garrus hier raufzuschicken. Jeder wusste, dass Garrus der viel bessere Scharfschütze war und dass er dafür mehr Möglichkeiten hatte, einen anderen Biotiker in Schach zu halten. Darüber hinaus war es eine gänzlich ungerechtfertigte Sanktion. Er hatte nichts falsch gemacht. Und dann diese Doppelmoral, dass er Garrus Anerkennung für die Initiative zoll, für die er ihn abstrafte. Irgendetwas lief in Shepards Oberstübchen doch nicht ganz sauber. Kaidan hatte nicht übel Lust, dem Commander die Meinung zu sagen. Ganz offensichtlich hatte Shepard ein Problem mit seiner Person, obwohl er das Gefühl gehabt hatte, dass es gut mit ihnen angefangen hatte. Sollte er ihn damit konfrontieren? Vielleicht sollte er einfach um eine Versetzung bitten. Es war lächerlich zu glauben, dass Shepard mit sich reden ließ, ohne nicht wieder Ausflüchte zu finden. Und er hatte sich auch noch drauf gefreut, wieder mit auf Mission zu gehen. Vielleicht war er auch der Idiot.

Kampfgeräusche drangen zu ihm auf die Galerie. Er hörte Schüsse, lautes Poltern, Schreie – wütende und schmerzerfüllte –, berstendes Glas, und seine Miene verfinsterte sich mit jeder Sekunde. Kaidan seufzte und rief sich zur Ordnung. Idiotisch oder nicht, er hatte einen Befehl und musste sich konzentrieren. Seine Abrechnung mit Shepard würde er verschieben müssen, bis sie wieder an Bord waren.

Über Funk meldete sich der Commander. »Alles gesichert. Wir tüten nur noch die Proben und Forschungsergebnisse ein, die Hackett haben wollte, aber bleiben Sie in Alarmbereitschaft.«

Kaidan bestätigte missmutig, dass er verstanden hatte. Was auch sonst? Dachte Shepard etwa, dass er sich jetzt auf eine der Kisten setzen und seine Nachrichten checken würde? Idiot.

Er wollte gerade seine Position auf der Galerie wechseln, um den Eingang der Lagerhalle besser im Blick zu haben, als er das Weinen hörte. Kaidan schaute sich um und richtete die Waffe wieder auf die Tür zum Labor, durch die Shepard und Garrus gegangen waren. Vielleicht hatte Shepard sich geirrt und irgendjemand war noch am Leben. Irgendjemand, der gleich durch diese Tür fliehen würde. Kaidan konzentrierte sich und lauschte. Dann erklang es erneut. Ein sirenenartiges Heulen und er war sich sicher, dass es nicht von unten kam. Hastig wandte Kaidan sich um und schaute sich auf der Galerie um. Er konnte die Längsseite komplett überblicken, da war niemand, auf der anderen Seite jedoch … Das Weinen erklang erneut, erstickt und gedämmt, doch nun erkannte er es. Es war unverkennbar das Weinen eines Babys. Mit gerunzelter Stirn ging er auf die Stirnwand zu, an der fast deckenhoch weitere Frachtkisten gelagert standen. Man hatte doch wohl nicht etwa in einer ein Kleinkind versteckt?

Mit vorsichtigen Schritten ging er auf die gestapelten Kisten zu und lauschte. Er konnte die Quelle des Geräuschs nicht lokalisieren, aber als er zwischen den Kisten hindurchspähte, konnte er dort, wo Wand hätte sein sollen, Licht sehen.

Kaidan hob die Waffe. »Commander, auf der Galerie ist noch jemand«, gab er per Funk durch. Er streckte die Hand aus und zog den ersten Stapel von Kisten hervor, dahinter kam eine Glasscheibe zum Vorschein, die einen weiteren Laborraum abtrennte. Kaidan konnte einige Metalltische und Gerätschaften erkennen, die denen auf der Krankenstation nicht unähnlich sahen.

»Was meinen Sie damit, auf der Galerie ist noch jemand?«, kam Shepards Stimme scharf über den Mikrolautsprecher.

Kaidan senkte die Stimme und streckte die Hand nach der untersten Kiste des zweiten Stapels aus. »Ich glaube, ich hab einen weiteren Raum entdeckt. Ich höre … Ich glaube, ich höre ein Kind weinen.« Als er den Stapel ebenfalls beiseite geschafft hatte, sah er einen Mann vor sich stehen. Er stand ganz still vor ihm, ängstlich sah er aus, in einem Laborkittel und er presste die Hand auf das Gesicht eines Säuglings, den er auf dem Arm hatte.

»Alenko, warten Sie, bis wir bei Ihnen sind!«

Es war zu spät. Die Tür öffnete sich. Kaidan hob die Waffe. »Keine Bewegung!«

Der Mann wich einige Schritte zurück, bis er mit dem Rücken gegen eine weitere Glaswand stieß.

Er zielte auf das Gesicht des Mannes, der den Säugling nun mit einem Arm gegen seine Brust presste. »Legen Sie das Kind hin! Ich garantiere für Ihre Sicherheit, wenn Sie …«

Kaidan sah die Spannung in der Schulter des Mannes, die Aufschwungbewegung, mit der er ein Leuchtgeschoss auf ihn feuern wollte. Er drückte ab. Einmal, zweimal. Die Kugel durchschlug die Stirn des Mannes, das Glas hinter ihm zerbarst.

Der Körper des Mannes stand noch einen Augenblick aufrecht, Kaidan spürte, wie das Masseneffektfeld, das er aufzubauen im Begriff gewesen war, in sich zusammenfiel und die Biotik abebbte. Er machte einen Satz nach vorn, um den noch immer schreienden Säugling vor dem Sturz zu bewahren, als der Leichnam des Wissenschaftlers zusammensackte.

»Alenko, was ist da los?«, kam Shepards wütende Stimme über Funk, doch er antwortete nicht. Kaidan fluchte nur, als ihm der winzige Körper durch die behandschuhten Finger glitt. Nur an einem Arm bekam er das Kind zu packen und hielt fest.

»Verdammt, tut mir leid!«, murmelte er und nahm das Baby auf den Arm, so gut es ging, da er in der rechten noch immer die Pistole hielt. Er erschrak, als er realisierte, dass er das Kind mit einer Waffe in der Hand an sich presste. Hastig verlagerte er das Gewicht auf seiner Brust und steckte die Pistole weg. Dann schaute er sich das Baby an. Sein Magen zog sich zusammen, als er sah, dass es aus der Nase blutete. Angst überkam ihn, ob er es beim Fangen vielleicht unabsichtlich verletzt hatte. War es mit dem Kopf oder gar dem Gesicht irgendwo angeschlagen? Vorsichtig befühlte er das Köpfchen und den winzigen Arm, um schwerere Verletzungen auszuschließen, hatte aber keine Ahnung, wie sich ein gesundes Baby anzufühlen hatte. »Wie kriegen das schon wieder hin, ja?«, hörte er sich selbst reden, während er die Erste-Hilfe-Funktion aktivierte. Er gab an, dass es sich um einen menschlichen Patienten handelte und schätzte das Kind auf sechs Monate, ein schneller Scan zeigte aber nur eine leicht beschleunigte Atemfrequenz an. »Doctor Karin bringt dich wieder in Ordnung, versprochen.« Das Kind brüllte nur noch lauter, und Kaidan tat sein Bestes und streichelte ihm über den Rücken, während er sich neben den Körper des Wissenschaftlers hockte, um mit der gleichen Funktion sicherzugehen, dass er tatsächlich tot war. Als er sich wieder aufrichtete, hörte er Shepard und Garrus durch die Lagerhalle hasten.

Plötzlich stieg ihm ein beißender Geruch in die Nase und ihm fiel auf, dass sich ein rötlicher Dunst in dem Laborraum ausbreitete. Kaidan schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund und hustete, während er sich umschaute. Glasscherben knirschten unter seinen Stiefeln, dann erst erkannte er seinen Fehler. Sein Herzschlag beschleunigte und das Blut rauschte jäh in seinen Ohren, als ihm klar wurde, dass der Wissenschaftler nicht vor einem einfachen Glasschrank, sondern vor einem hermetisch abgeriegelten Handschuhkasten gestanden hatte. Und dass die Chemikalien in dem kompliziert aussehenden und halb zerschossenen Versuchsaufbau nun freigesetzt waren. Chemikalien, die entweder empfindlich oder gefährlich genug waren, um direkten Kontakt mit ihnen zu meiden.

In diesem Moment ging der Alarm los. Die Glastür des Labors schoss zu, Kaidan hörte, wie die Sicherheitsbolzen einrasteten. Die VI sprang an.

_Kontaminationsalarm. Bitte bewahren Sie Ruhe._

Kaidan rannte zu dem Türpanel und hämmerte auf den Knopf. Ohne Wirkung. Er trat einige Schritte zurück, presste das Baby schützend gegen seine Brust und konzentrierte sich. Er legte all seine Kraft in eine Schockwelle, doch die Tür dröhnte lediglich unter dem Schlag. Ein heller Schmerz stach in seinen Hinterkopf und strahlte bis zu seinen Schläfen aus. Kaidan umklammerte seinen Schädel und taumelte zurück, während die VI ihre Botschaft wiederholte. _Kontaminationsalarm. Bitte bewahren Sie Ruhe. Der Sicherheitsbeauftragte ist informiert._

Kaidan hustete und richtete sich wieder auf. Er kannte diese Art von Sicherungssperrung. Sie sollte vermeiden, dass sich in Panik geratene, verunreinigte Personen aus dem Gefahrenbereich entfernten und die Kontamination verschleppten. Er würde die Tür niemals von innen aufbekommen.

Durch das schwere Panzerglas verzerrt hörte er die Schritte seines Squads auf der Treppe. Kaidan stand ganz still, ergeben, und wartete. Hätte er es nicht selbst gewusst, hätte er spätestens, als seine Begleiter auf der Galerie ankamen und ihn hinter der verriegelten Sicherheitstür erkannten, auf ihren Gesichtern den Ernst seiner Lage ablesen können.

»Alenko …« Shepard sprach nicht weiter. Langsam trat er an das Glas heran. Kaidan spürte seinen Blick auf sich. Er bereitete sich auf Shepards Wut vor, auf seine Vorwürfe, auf seinen Spott. Aber seine Stimme war vollkommen ruhig als er sprach: »Ich hol Sie da raus, Kaidan.«

Kaidan wagte es, aufzuschauen und seinen Commander anzusehen. Aufrecht stand er vor ihm, seine Brauen hatten sich ein kleines bisschen, fast unmerklich, zusammengezogen. Da war keine Überheblichkeit in seiner Selbstgewissheit. Kaidan nickte. Er wollte an Shepard glauben. Angst hatte er trotzdem.

 

* * * 

 

Shepard nickte, nachdem Alenko seinen kurzen Bericht geschlossen hatte, und schaute zu Garrus, der sich an dem Panel zu schaffen machte. Zumindest hatte er es geschafft, den nervenraubenden Alarm der VI abzustellen. »In Ordnung. Wie geht es Ihnen, Lieutenant?«

»Mir geht es gut. Meine Augen brennen ein bisschen, aber ich mach mir eher Sorgen um …« Alenko hob den Säugling auf seinem Arm. Er hatte Zellstofftücher in einem Spender am Waschbecken gegenüber gefunden und hielt dem Kind das Tuch gegen ein Nasenloch. Zu Shepards Erleichterung verhielt es sich kooperativ. »Und es ist furchtbar heiß hier drin«, fügte Alenko hinzu. Er hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund und hustete trocken.

»Denken Sie, Sie kriegen die Tür mit einem biotischen Schlag auf?«

»Negativ, Sir. Ich hab es schon versucht.« Alenko seufzte und deutete mit dem Kopf auf den zerschossenen Handschuhkasten. »Haben Sie herausgefunden, woran genau man hier gearbeitet hat? Ich hab mich schon umgesehen, dahinten steht auch noch ein Abzugschrank. Es scheint dieselbe Flüssigkeit zu sein, die in den Fässern gelagert wird.«

Er nickte. »Wir haben die Berichte nur überflogen, aber anscheinend versuchen sie diesen Stoff, Minagen X3, in eine kristalline Form umzuwandeln. In den Dokumentationen sprechen sie von Blauem Sand. Reiner als Roter Sand, stärkere Wirkung, weniger Nebenwirkungen. Wir haben unten eine Probe gefunden, einer der Wissenschaftler hat in einem Videologbuch festgehalten, dass das _Produkt_ bis zur Marktreife noch an Stabilität gewinnen muss. Die Formel müsse _perfektioniert_ werden.«

Alenko nickte vage und schaute sich um. Sein Blick wirkte unfokussiert und sein Gang plötzlich unsicher, als er auf einen der Metalltische zuging. »Tut mir leid, Sir, ich halt es hier drin nicht aus, es ist so schrecklich stickig …« Er legte den Säugling auf dem Tisch ab, bevor er den Helm absetzte und die Panzerhandschuhe auszog. Dann hob er wieder den Kopf, legte ihn weit in den Nacken und nahm einen hörbar tiefen Atemzug.

Alarmiert trat Shepard einen Schritt näher an die Scheibe. »Alenko, Sie sollten sich setzen.«

Seine Stimme musste weniger ruhig gewesen sein als er glaubte. Alenko runzelte die Stirn und musterte ihn, als versuchte er auf seinem Gesicht abzulesen, was nicht stimmte. Er schien es selbst zu merken, denn er hob die Hand an seine Nase und schaute dann auf seine blutbenetzten Finger.

»Verflucht …«, murmelte er so leise, dass Shepard es über die stehende Funkleitung kaum hören konnte. Alenko versicherte sich, dass das Kind nicht drohte, vom Tisch zu fallen, und ging mit schnellen Schritten zum Waschbecken zurück, um sich mehr Tücher zu holen.

»Bleiben Sie ruhig, Lieutenant«, wies Shepard an, doch Alenko warf ihm nur einen finsteren Blick durch das Panzerglas zu.

»Stand da etwas über die Nebenwirkungen?«, fragte er dann.

Shepard musterte ihn, wie er versuchte, die Blutung zu stillen. Er konnte seine Hand zittern sehen. »Wir wissen ja nicht, womit genau hier oben experimentiert wurde.«

»Sagen Sie es mir …«

»Ich glaub wirklich nicht, dass Ihnen das jetzt hilft.«

»Sagen Sie es mir!«

»Die Stichworte, die ich in den Dokumentationen gesehen hab, waren vollkommen unzusammenhängend. Ich glaube nicht, dass diese Studien repräsentativ sind. Immerhin befinden wir uns in einer Drogenküche. Eine gut ausgestattete, zugegeben, aber wir sollten uns nicht auf die Beobachtungen irgendwelcher Selbstversuche von drogensüchtigen Möchtegernwissenschaftlern verlassen.«

»Sir …«

Shepard seufzte. »Wenn Sie es unbedingt wissen wollen: Halluzinationen. Magengeschwüre. Hautausschlag, Kopfschmerzen, Immunschwäche. Nekrosen. Tumore. Muskelschmerzen. Sehen Sie? Da ist keine klare Linie zu erkennen.«

Eine Weile lang war Alenko still, dann stöhnte er leise auf. »Wundervoll. Ich bin dreißig Jahre lang ohne Krebs durchgekommen, ich dachte, ich hätte das endlich hinter mir.«

»Kaidan.« Shepard bemühte sich, so gelassen wie möglich zu klingen. »Setzen Sie sich und atmen Sie tief durch. Wir wissen noch nicht, ob der Stoff, der freigesetzt wurde, überhaupt gefährlich ist.« Er kam sich selbst albern vor. Die VI hätte das Labor vermutlich nicht abgeriegelt, wenn sie dort mit ungefährlichen Substanzen gearbeitet hätten, aber er klammerte sich an die Hoffnung, dass der Stoff aus dem Handschuhkasten lediglich rasch oxidierte und deswegen vor der Raumatmosphäre geschützt worden war. Das Blut, das Alenko aus der Nase strömte, sprach eine andere Sprache.

Der Lieutenant stützte sich mit einer Hand schwer auf den Metalltisch, sein Blick wanderte von Shepard zu dem Säugling vor ihm, dann nickte er. »Ist gut.«

Shepard wandte sich ab, beobachtete aber aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Alenko das Baby aufnahm und sich an einer der Schranktürfronten zu Boden gleiten ließ. Er legte den Säugling auf seinem Schoß ab und begann, die Panzerung seiner Arme und Schultern abzulegen.

So unauffällig wie möglich deaktivierte Shepard die Funkverbindung zu ihm. »Garrus, was ist mit der Tür?«

»Keine Chance.« Der Turianer warf ihm über die Schulter hinweg einen Blick zu. »Man braucht einen Code, um die Dekontamination einzuleiten, und einen weiteren, um die Tür danach zu öffnen. Ich hab versucht, das Programm zurückzusetzen. Kein Erfolg. Allerdings bin ich auch nicht sonderlich gut im Dechiffrieren.«

Shepard richtete den Blick auf Alenko, der sich gerade aus dem Rumpfstück seiner Rüstung schälte. »Gut, Planänderung. Gehen Sie runter – langsam – und suchen Sie nach der Leiche des Sicherheitsbeauftragten. Einer von denen muss die Befugnis haben. Und Garrus? Beeilen Sie sich. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange er durchhält.«

Garrus sah ihn ernst an und nickte, bevor er bedachtsam auf die Füße kam. Shepard war dankbar, dass er sich nicht zu Alenko umwandte, die Besorgnis war seinem Gesicht deutlich anzusehen. Mit einem schnellen Handgriff stellte Shepard die Funkverbindung wieder her.

»Garrus sucht unten nach dem Code«, erklärte er, als Alenko dem Turianer mit gerunzelter Stirn hinterherschaute.

»Vielleicht sollte ich mir das mal ansehen«, meinte er, presste das Baby mit einem Arm gegen den Oberkörper und stützte sich mit einer Hand vom Boden ab. Als ihm aber ein weiterer Blutschwall aus dem zweiten Nasenloch lief, sank er zurück gegen die Schranktür.

»Sie bleiben einfach mal da sitzen«, ermahnte Shepard ihn. »Wir kriegen Sie hier schon raus. Ich hab noch nie ein Squadmitglied hinter einer verschlossenen Tür zurückgelassen.«

Die Sorge war Alenko deutlich anzusehen. Seine Schultern waren nach vorn gesunken, er atmete konzentriert und zwischen seine Brauen hatte sich diese kleine Falte gelegt, die Shepard einen Kloß im Hals bescherte, wann immer er sie sah. Shepard schluckte und überlegte, dann setzte er sich Alenko gegenüber auf den Boden. »Wollen Sie mir nicht noch einen Schwank aus Ihrer Jugend erzählen?«

Alenko sah müde zu ihm auf. »Sie wollen jetzt wirklich einen Plausch mit mir halten?«

Shepard versuchte es mit einem Lächeln. Selten hatte er sich während eines Einsatzes so hilflos gefühlt, aber er durfte es sich nicht anmerken lassen. »Haben Sie eine bessere Idee?«

Er bekam ein Schulterzucken als Antwort. »Was wollen Sie denn wissen?«

»Erzählen Sie mir was Lustiges. Haben Sie Hobbys? Was machen Sie in Ihrer Freizeit? Was ist Ihr Lieblingsessen? Sport? Sind Sie musikalisch?«

»Sie wollen mich wirklich ablenken, hm?« Kaidan wechselte das Tuch, legte den Kopf wieder in den Nacken und hustete erneut. Mit der freien Hand streichelte er über die Finger des Säuglings, der unmittelbar nach seinem Daumen griff. »Keine bestimmten Hobbys, dafür bleibt zu wenig Zeit. Oboe. Meine Mutter wollte unbedingt, dass ich ein Instrument lerne. Ich hab im Schulorchester gespielt. Auf der Akademie hab ich angefangen im Biotikballteam zu trainieren. Verteidiger. War aber furchtbar schlecht. Dafür bin ich ein ziemlich guter Eishockeyspieler, um das Klischee zu bedienen. Und was das Lieblingsessen angeht – nennen Sie mich ruhig ein Muttersöhnchen, aber ich mag das Essen meiner Mom. Und Japanisch. Ich liebe japanische Küche.«

Shepard horchte auf. »Waren Sie schon mal im Ryuusei auf der Citadel?«

»Dieses furchtbar teure Lokal mit dem Glasboden, von dem die Snobs schwärmen?« Alenko lachte leise und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel über die Stirn. »Sie sollten wissen, wie mein Gehalt aussieht.«

»Denken Sie, als Commander verdient man wesentlich mehr?« Shepard lachte ebenfalls. »Wir sollten trotzdem hingehen, wenn wir das nächste Mal anlegen. Die Rechnung schicken wir an die Allianz.«

Alenko schaute amüsiert zu ihm rüber. Seine Augen waren gerötet. »Ist das ein Date?«

»Es ist eine Revanche.«

»Revanche wofür?«

Shepard grinste. »Für das Eis, das Sie mir versprochen haben.«

Der Lieutenant lächelte ebenfalls, doch bevor er etwas antworten konnte, meldete sich das Comsignal. »Commander?«

Shepard hob die Hand in Kaidans Richtung. »Garrus auf der anderen Leitung. Sekunde.« Wieder unterbrach er die Verbindung zu Alenko.

»Sprechen Sie.«

»Ich hab den Sicherheitsbeauftragten gefunden«, informierte Garrus. »Ich versuche gerade sein Universalwerkzeug zu hacken, aber es läuft über das gleiche Sicherheitssystem wie die gesamte Anlage. Ich bin einfach nicht der richtige Mann für die Aufgabe. Der sitzt leider auf der anderen Seite dieser Glasscheibe.«

Shepard nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und überschlug ihre Optionen. Alenko würde es nicht schaffen, Garrus von der anderen Seite der Glaswand zu assistieren. Sprengstoff oder Feuerkraft würde nur in einer Größenordnung helfen, die das halbe Gebäude in die Luft jagen würde. »Tali«, sagte er dann. »Sie weiß sicher, wie man an das Passwort kommt. Kontaktieren Sie die Normandy. Tali soll sich mit Ihnen über Video in Verbindung setzen und Ihnen helfen.«

Garrus bestätigte, dann schaltete Shepard wieder auf Alenkos Kanal.

Er hatte den Kopf gegen die Schranktür gelehnt und die Augen geschlossen. Mit den Händen stütze er sich auf dem Boden ab.

»Alenko? Was ist los?«

»Ich krieg so schwer Luft …« Er seufzte flach. »Ich frag mich, wie das Baby das aushält. Es ist so still.«

»Vielleicht haben Sie eine beruhigende Wirkung.«

Kaidan schnaubte belustigt auf. »Beruhigende Wirkung? Wenn mir nicht so schwindelig wäre, würd ich wie ein kopfloses Huhn durch die Gegend rennen.«

»Schwindel, hm? Was noch?«

Kaidan schluckte schwer. »Kopfschmerzen, aber das ist ja nichts Neues. Herzrasen. Ohrenrauschen. Und ich schwitze wie … Sagen wir einfach, es hat _einen_ Vorteil, dass Sie nicht hier drin sind.«

»Scherzkeks.« Shepard lächelte schief, aber es schmerzte fast auf seinen Wangen. »Übrigens erweitere ich Ihre Helmpflicht um Vollvisier mit Atemgerät. Oder vielleicht lasse ich Sie auch einfach in Luftpolsterfolie einschweißen. Oder ich frage Tali, ob sie einen Ersatzan…«

»Shepard?« Da war wieder diese Unsicherheit in Kaidans Stimme.

»Ja?« Er schaute auf. Egal wie kläglich Alenko klang, sein Gesicht wirkte auf einmal ganz ruhig.

»Es ist nett, dass Sie versuchen, so gelassen zu wirken, aber wir wissen beide, dass mein Kreislauf zu versagen beginnt.«

Shepard schaute ihm entgegen, versuchte, keine Miene zu rühren, und diesmal war es Kaidan, der ihm aufmunternd zulächeln musste. Geschlagen schloss Shepard die Augen, holte tief Luft und nickte dann. »Na gut, dann mit offenen Karten.« Er hob den Kopf und suchte Kaidans Blick. »Sie müssen wach bleiben. Denken Sie, Sie können sich hinlegen? In Schocklagerung? Oder kriegen Sie dann noch schlechter Luft?«

Kaidan hob die Schultern und schob sich so gut es ging von dem Schrank weg.  »Macht das einen Unterschied, ob ich zuerst ersticke oder mein Herz stehen bleibt?« Langsam drehte er sich auf dem Boden um, legte sich das Baby auf den Bauch, während er sich zurücklehnte. Dann stemmte er ein Bein nach dem anderen gegen die Schranktür, so schwerfällig, als wären seine Stiefel aus Blei.

Shepard wurde es ganz eng in der Brust, als er mitansah, wie kraftlos Kaidan sich bewegte. »Fatalismus bringt uns hier nicht weiter, Lieutenant.«

»Oh, bitte, keine Predigten …« Seine Stimme war mehr ein Flüstern. »Können Sie nicht lieber noch eine Sexgeschichte erzählen?«

»Meinen Sie das ernst?« Shepard schaute ihn fragend an, doch Kaidan hielt den Blick auf die Decke gerichtet.

»Nein«, sagte er und lachte leise, doch dann drehte er den Kopf jäh zur Seite, weg von ihm, und hustete qualvoll.

»Kaidan?« Er richtete sich auf die Knie auf, aber er konnte nur sehen, wie der Mann auf der anderen Seite der Tür sich mit dem Rücken zu ihm gewandt zusammenrollte und seine Schultern von einem krampfartigen Hustenanfall geschüttelt wurden. »Kaidan …«, wiederholte er, mehr für sich selbst, eine Hand gegen die Scheibe gepresst.

Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie lang der Anfall dauerte, aber erst als Kaidans Schultern sich wieder entspannten und er auf den Rücken rollte, wagte Shepard zu atmen, der Anblick, der sich ihm bot, versetzte seiner Erleichterung aber gleich den nächsten Dämpfer.

»Kaidan?«, fragte er vorsichtig. Er schaffte es nicht, den Blick von dem blutverschmierten Mund abzuwenden. Das dunkle Rot schien im Kontrast zu dem schrecklich blassen Gesicht eigentümlich vulgär.

Der Körper auf dem Boden vor ihm drehte den Kopf in seine Richtung, aber er schaffte es nicht, ihn anzusehen. »Meine … Lunge blutet«, flüsterte Kaidans Stimme.

Shepard sprang auf und funkte in der gleichen Bewegung die Normandy an.

»Commander!«, begrüßte Joker ihn überschwänglich. »Ich danke Ihnen für diese Show! Tali sitzt hier neben mir und versucht diesem Holzkopf beizubringen, wie man einen Code überschreibt. Hat Alenko sich wirklich eingesperrt? Ich werd ihn die …«

»Sparen Sie sich Ihre blöden Witze, Moreau! Wir brauchen eine erneute Bergung aus der Luft. Lassen Sie die Krankenstation vorbereiten und Dr. Chakwas soll sich augenblicklich zum Frachtraum für einen Drop begeben. Ich hab hier verätzte Atemwege und in vermutlich weniger als drei Minuten ein schockinduziertes Multiorganversagen!«

Joker war für einen Moment still. »Tut mir leid, Sir, ich wusste nicht …«

»Tun Sie, was ich gesagt habe!«, brüllte er und unterbrach die Verbindung.

»Shepard?« Kaidan klang so schwach, dass seine Wut augenblicklich verrauchte. »Ich glaube, ich … verliere gleich … das Bewusstsein.«

»Kaidan, hören Sie zu! Sie müssen sich in stabile Seitenlage bringen. Wir sind gleich bei Ihnen, versprochen. Versprochen!«

Kaidan schaute ihn nur traurig an, dann streckte er die Hand nach hinten aus, um sich an Boden abzustützen und auf die Seite zu drehen.

»Merkwürdiges Ende«, murmelte er. Seine Hand streckte sich nach dem Baby aus, das still neben ihm lag und zu Shepards neu aufflammendem Ärger offenbar nicht kurz davor war, zu sterben. Es war völlig irrational, aber er nahm es diesem Kind übel, dass es keinerlei Symptome zeigte, während Kaidans Lunge anscheinend im Begriff war, sich aufzulösen.

»Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass … mein letzter … Einsatz als Ersthelfer mir selbst … gelten würde.« Ein vages Lächeln zupfte an seinem Mundwinkel. »Alles muss man hier allein machen … Aber es ist nett, dass Sie mir … Gesellschaft leisten.«

Shepard schluckte an dem Kloß in seinem Hals, damit seine Stimme ihn nicht verriet. »Könnten Sie aufhören so zu reden, als würden Sie gleich den Arsch zukneifen?«

»Tut mir leid … Sir.« Er schloss die Augen, seine Schultern entspannten sich sichtlich. »Es ist nur … alles so … müde … und schwer.«

»Kommen Sie, Mann!«, brüllte Shepard in sein Mikrofon und schlug gegen die Scheibe. »Reißen Sie sich zusammen! Kaidan!«

Kaidans Brauen zuckten kurz zusammen und er öffnete tatsächlich noch einmal die Lider, konnte aber seinen Blick nicht halten. Auch ohne den stillen Alarm der Erste-Hilfe-Funktion seines Universalwerkzeugs konnte Shepard den Moment genau benennen, in dem Kaidan das Bewusstsein vollends verlor.

»Verdammte …« Er fluchte und hämmerte mit der Faust gegen die Scheibe. Dann zog er seine Pistole, richtete sie auf das Glas, besann sich aber. Mit einem Ruck zwang er sich, sich von dem Anblick wegzudrehen.

»Garrus, hier oben sieht es nicht gut aus. Wie steht es bei Ihnen?«, fragte er über Funk.

»Er hat es gleich, Commander, nur einen Moment«, antwortete Tali an seiner Stelle und diktierte dann eine Zahlenfolge.

Plötzlich gab die Erste-Hilfe-Funktion einen Alarmton von sich. Shepard prüfte die Warnung. Kaidan hatte aufgehört zu atmen.

»Beeilen Sie sich!«

»Wir sehen es, Commander«, antwortete Tali mit ruhiger Stimme und fuhr in ihrem Diktat fort. Shepard hörte altmodische Tastaturtöne und Garrus’ Murmeln. Offensichtlich wiederholte er, was Tali ihm ansagte. Ein kleiner Signalton erklang und dann hörte er Tali jubeln.

»Ist es das?«, kam Garrus’ Stimme ungläubig über die Leitung.

»Ja, das ist es!«, bestätigte Tali. »Los, los!«

Über Funk hörte Shepard, wie Garrus sich aufrappelte, kaum drei Sekunden später polterten die weit ausgreifenden Schritte durch die Halle. Noch nie war er dankbarer gewesen, dass Garrus’ Beine so viel länger waren als seine eigenen. Sein Herz beschleunigte, als er den Turianer am oberen Ende der Treppe ankommen sah und er schwer atmend über den Boden schlitterte, die Hand schon erhoben, um den ersten Code einzugeben.

»Legen Sie los, Tali!«, keuchte Garrus.

Tali gab ihm eine weitere Folge aus Ziffern und Buchstaben an. Es war deutlich zu hören, wie sehr sie sich bemühte, ihren Akzent zu unterdrücken und deutlich zu sprechen, um auf den letzten Metern keine Zeit wegen eines Missverständnisses zu verlieren. Anscheinend hatte sie Garrus angeleitet, sein Universalwerkzeug mit dem des Securitys zu verlinken und dann eine Bildschirmübertragung zu Garrus’ Gerät hergestellt, um beide Anzeigen sehen zu können. Shepard fasste neue Hoffnung.

»3Z9. Bestätigen!«, orderte Tali.

»3Z9. Bestätigen!«, wiederholte Garrus und drückte die entsprechenden Knöpfe.

Die Lüftung sprang mit einem lauten Surren an, die Wände um sie herum vibrierten. Er konnte sehen, wie der rötliche Dunst, der sich an der Decke des Raums gesammelt hatte, ins Wabern geriert und sich langsam lichtete.

»Die Dekontamination dauert vierzig Sekunden«, kam Talis Stimme über die Leitung. »Wir geben schon mal den Code für die Tür ein.«

Wieder diktierte sie Garrus Buchstaben und Ziffern, die er wiederholte und in die Tastatur eintippte. Er bestätigte den Code. Das Panel schaltete auf Grün, ein Countdown erschien auf dem Display.

»Komm schon, du bosh’tet von einer Tür!«, rief Tali, anscheinend war Shepard nicht der einzige, der der Null entgegenfieberte.

Er nahm seinen eigenen Helm ab und zog seine Handschuhe aus. Beides legte er auf dem Boden ab, dann wählte er Kaidans Profil auf seinem Universalwerkzeug aus. »Garrus, sobald die Tür offen ist, gehen Sie nach unten und warten auf Dr. Chakwas. Tali? Danke schon mal für Ihre Hilfe.«

Shepard schaute nicht auf den Countdown, sondern hielt den Blick fest auf Kaidan gerichtet, sondierte den Platz um ihn herum, um die beste Position zu finden. Jeder Handgriff musste sitzen.

»Vier … Drei … Zwei …«, murmelte Garrus.

Das Panel piepte und die Tür glitt auf. Shepard aktivierte den Mediscan, stürmte vor, ließ sich auf die Knie fallen und drehte Kaidan in der gleichen Bewegung auf den Rücken. Hastig wischte er ihm mit der bloßen Hand das Blut vom Mund, mit der anderen legte er sein Universalwerkzeug neben sich ab, das dringlich eine Wiederbelebungsmaßnahme empfahl. Dass der Puls noch schwach vorhanden war, ließ ihn neuen Mut schöpfen.

Shepard holte tief Luft, beugte sich vor und beatmete den bewusstlosen Körper vor sich, bevor er den Druckpunkt für die Herzmassage suchte. »Nicht sterben, Kaidan!«, murmelte er. »Ich schwör dir, wenn du jetzt stirbst, lad ich dich nie zum Essen ein!«


	6. Irreversible Schäden

»Kommen Sie, Shepard. Setzen Sie sich.«

Er ließ sich von Liara zum Tisch der Mannschaftsmesse führen, fort von der nächsten Tür, hinter der Kaidan verschwunden war. Tali reichte ihm eine Serviette von der Essensausgabe, damit er sich Mund und Hände abwischen konnte, aber das Blut war schon getrocknet, als Shepard mit noch immer zitternden Fingern über seinen Handfläche rieb. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, wie Garrus neben ihn trat. Er hatte seinen Helm und seine Handschuhe vom Boden aufgelesen und mitgenommen, als sie Kaidan per Seilwinde von der Oberfläche geborgen hatten. Er legte sie neben ihm auf der Tischplatte ab, bevor er sich auf der anderen Seite einen Platz suchte.

»Es sah nach einem guten Kampf aus«, brummte Wrex, der gegen die Trennwand gelehnt stand. Nachdem er gehört hatte, dass Kaidan verletzt worden war, hatte er sich freiwillig gemeldet, um Dr. Chakwas zu begleiten. Mit Leichtigkeit hatte er das Kopfende der Trage übernommen, als sie Kaidans bewusstlosen Körper die Treppe hinunter und zum Ausgang gebracht hatten. Auch jetzt war Shepard dankbar für Wrex’ massiven Körperbau, mit dem er ihm den Blick auf die Tür der Krankenstation versperrte. »Viele Tote, noch mehr Trümmer, eine Menge Blut«, fuhr Wrex fort. »Er hat sicher einen guten Kampf geliefert. Obwohl er so klein ist.«

Shepards Stirn legte sich in Falten. Er schaute zu Wrex auf, nicht sicher, ob das ein Trost sein sollte. »Es war ein Laborunfall … Abgesehen davon, ist Kai… Alenko ist nicht klein.«

»Von meiner Position aus, sind Sie alle klein.« Wrex zuckte die Schultern. »Und dass es ein Unfall war, muss ja niemand erfahren.«

»Soll das heißen, dass Sie Ihre Kämpfe im Nachhinein gern mal größer machen als sie waren?«, mischte Williams sich ein, die an der Stirnseite halb auf der Tischplatte saß. »Ich dachte, Sie und Ihresgleichen wären alle _ehrenvolle_ Krieger.«

Wrex bedachte sie lediglich mit einem kurzen Blick. »Jeder wahrhaftige Krieger weiß, wie er eine gute Geschichte zu erzählen hat. Aber das lernen Sie vielleicht auch noch, Miss Ashley. Wenn Sie Ihren ersten guten Kampf bestanden haben, heißt das.«

Williams verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und setzte zu einer Antwort an.

Shepard unterdrückte ein Stöhnen und stützte sein Gesicht in seine Hände. Er war froh, dass er sich nicht länger an dem Gespräch beteiligen musste, andererseits wäre ihm Stille wirklich lieber gewesen. Zumal in seinen Ohren noch immer sein eigenes Blut rauschte. Er fragte sich, ob Kaidan sich so gefühlt hatte, als sie in den Bezirken auf der Citadel unterwegs gewesen waren und er auf seine Nachfrage geäußert hatte, dass er die Beleuchtung aggressiv und die Geräuschkulisse unangenehm fand. Er fragte sich, ob es so für Kaidan war – dass die Gesichter und Gespräche um ihn herum ihn überforderten und er sich einfach nur an einen ruhigen Ort wünschte. Shepard schluckte, als er sich an den Abend im Flux erinnerte. Williams und er hatten Kaidan überredet mitzukommen und er hatte es gleichermaßen nervig wie beeindruckend gefunden, dass Kaidan nach zwei Flaschen Bier auf Limonade umgestiegen war und sich weder von Williams’ Aufforderungen, noch seinen Blicken zum Weitertrinken hatte animieren lassen. Man hatte ihm angesehen, dass er sich nicht sonderlich wohl gefühlt und mit Gedanken gespielt hatte, einfach zu gehen. Shepard erinnerte sich, dass er ihm auch noch ein dämliches »Wenn Sie ins Bett wollen, werd ich Sie nicht aufhalten« gedrückt hatte. Er war so ein Arsch gewesen, ihn überhaupt zu bedrängen, ins Flux mitzukommen.

»Commander?« Liaras Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

»Hm?« Er schaute hoch. Sie war an ihn herangetreten, die Hand nach seiner Schulter ausgestreckt, aber sie berührte ihn dann doch nicht.

»Ich hatte überlegt, ob ich nicht runter ins Labor gehen sollte, um die Dokumente und Proben zu holen, die Sie sichergestellt haben. Ich könnte mich auch gleich in … dem anderen Raum umsehen. Vielleicht finde ich noch etwas, das Dr. Chakwas hilft.«

Shepard nickte und rieb sich mit dem Handrücken über die Stirn. »Gute Idee, ich hatte die Proben ganz vergessen.«

»Ich begleite sie, wenn Sie nichts dagegen haben, Commander«, bot Tali an.

Mit einem erneuten Nicken stimmte er zu. »Nehmen Sie Private Tanaka auch mit, er hat einen Abschluss in Biochemie. Vielleicht fällt ihm noch etwas auf, das wir übersehen haben.«

Liara nickte und wandte sich zum Gehen. Tali wollte ihr folgen, doch Shepard hielt sie zurück.

»Ach, Tali …« Er musterte sie und deutete dann auf Garrus. »Sie haben heute beide … Ohne Ihre gemeinsame …« Er unterbrach sich und holte tief Luft. Es war ihm in diesem Moment einfach nicht möglich, ausgereifte Lobreden zu halten, obwohl sie es beide verdient hätten. »Gute Teamarbeit«, sagte er dann. »Danke.«

Tali nickte nur und folgte dann Liara in Richtung der Mannschaftsunterkünfte. Auch Garrus ruckte einmal wissend mit dem Kopf. Mehr war nicht nötig. In Shepards Kehle bildete sich ein Kloß. Er senkte den Blick wieder auf seine Hände und krümmte die Finger. Schaute zu, wie sich die blutverkrustete Haut über seine Gelenke spannte, bevor ein dumpfer Schmerz durch seinen Ringfinger pulsierte. Jäh stand er auf, sein Stuhl drohte zu kippen, aber er streckte rechtzeitig die Hand nach der Lehne aus. »Ich … Ich muss duschen und mich umziehen.«

Garrus stütze sich ebenfalls vom Tisch auf. »Ich schließe mich an.« Seine Stimme war leise, als er mit einem Blick Richtung Krankenstation hinzufügte: »Das wird wohl ohnehin noch dauern.«

Wrex deutete mit dem Kopf in Richtung der Kapitänskajüte. »Gehen Sie nur, ich warte hier.«

Shepard wusste nicht, zum wie vielten Mal er sich an diesem Tag bei einem seiner Teammitglieder bedankte. Mit klopfendem Herzen machte er sich auf den Weg.

 

* * *

 

Auch als er wieder am Tisch saß, konnte er nicht aufhören, auf seine Hände zu starren. Das Duschen hatte nur bedingt geholfen. Zwar hatte er das Blut und die Gerüche abwaschen können, aber das bedeutete nicht, dass er an etwas anderes denken konnte. Im Gegenteil. Als er mitangesehen hatte, wie sich der Grund der Dusche um seine Füße herum hellrot färbte, war ihm der Gedanke gekommen, dass es das erste und letzte Mal hätte gewesen sein können, dass er Kaidan berührt hatte. _Wirklich_ berührt. Kein kameradschaftlicher Knuff in die Seite, kein lobender Klaps auf die Schulter seines Untergebenen, sondern eine Berührung zwischen zwei Menschen. Es war gestohlene Intimität, das wusste er, aber dennoch – Kaidans Leben hatte von seinen Händen abgehangen. Viel näher konnte man einem anderen Menschen wohl nicht kommen. Und das einzige, woran er sich erinnern würde, war, wie sein Blut im Abfluss versickerte.

Shepard riss den Blick los, schaute kurz in die Runde und wollte dann sein Universalwerkzeug aktivieren.

»Schon fast zwei Stunden«, kam Garrus ihm zuvor. Auch er hatte sich umgezogen und trommelte mit den Fingern auf den Tisch.

»Ist das gut oder schlecht?«, fragte Private Fredricks. Die Runde hatte sich um einige Crewmen erweitert. Shepard hatte immer gedacht, dass Kaidan mit seiner zurückhaltenden Art nicht sonderlich beliebt war oder zumindest nicht allzu engen Kontakt zur Besatzung pflegte. Offensichtlich hatte er sich geirrt, und er musste zugeben, dass es ihn rührte, wie viele Anteil nahmen.

»Zumindest lebt er noch, sonst hätten wir irgendjemanden mit einem großen Plastiksack reingehen sehen«, murmelte Williams.

»Sehr einfühlsam«, kommentierte Tali vom anderen Ende des Tischs, hielt den Kopf aber gesenkt.

Liara schaute alarmiert zwischen den beiden Frauen hin und her. »Bei der Schwere der Verletzungen des Lieutenants ist es nur …«, versuchte sie die drohende Eskalation im Keim zu ersticken, doch Shepard unterbrach sie.

»Sie hat recht«, sagte er mit leiser Stimme. »Ich sag’s nicht gern, aber Williams hat recht. Wenn er schon … Hätte er …« Er konnte es nicht aussprechen. Wäre Kaidan seinen Verletzungen erlegen, hätte man ihn bereits informiert. Andererseits bedeutete die Tatsache, dass bisher niemand Zeit für einen Statusbericht gefunden hatte, nichts Gutes. »Er kämpft«, sagte er schlicht. »Er ist zäh.«

Wrex murrte und verschränkte die Arme. »Zäher, kleiner Welpe …«

»Das unterschreibe ich.«

Shepard drehte sich in die Richtung, aus der Dr. Chakwas’ Stimme gekommen war. Sie stand in der Tür zur Krankenstation. Müde sah sie aus, aber sie lächelte.

Plötzlich war Shepards Kehle ganz trocken. Sein Blick schweifte über die Gesichter der Versammelten, dann schluckte er. »Können wir zu ihm?«

»Ich glaube nicht, dass der Lieutenant wollte, dass wir ihn so sehen.« Garrus nickte, als wollte er seine eigenen Worte bekräftigen. » _Ich_ würde das nicht wollen. Gehen Sie, Shepard.«

Shepard schaute sich erneut in der Runde seiner Crew und Mitstreiter um. Ein zustimmendes Murmeln ging durch die Reihe, also stand er auf. Seine Beine fühlten sich schwach an, als er sich vom Tisch aufstützte und auf Dr. Chakwas zuging.

Sie drehte sich um und führte ihn durch die Tür, Shepard folgte ihr. Als er den Raum betrat, hatte er das Gefühl, die Krankenstation zum ersten Mal zu sehen. Als wäre sie vorher nur eine Kulisse gewesen, in der die Ärztin residierte. Ein unschuldiger, kaum bemerkenswerter Ort, wie der Aufzug oder eine der Sitzbänke auf dem Präsidium. Nun aber, als sein Blick sich auf das Bett am Ende des Raums richtete, war der Ort plötzlich real. Geflutet von Ernsthaftigkeit und der allgegenwärtigen Bedrohung ihrer Mission, allein dadurch, dass er für die Zwecke genutzt wurde, für die er vorgesehen war – um Soldaten am Sterben zu hindern.

Neben Kaidans Bett blieb Dr. Chakwas stehen und lächelte ihm zu, als wollte sie ihm Mut machen, doch der besorgte Zug um ihre Augen blieb.

Das Licht auf der Station war gedimmt. Talitha Draven und Hector Emerson, zwei der Crewmitglieder, die wie Kaidan eine medizinische Zusatzausbildung gemacht hatten, um Dr. Chakwas im Ernstfall zu assistieren, räumten gerade den Behandlungsplatz auf. Obwohl die beiden genau wie Dr. Chakwas selbst eine eigentümliche Ruhe ausstrahlten, beschleunigte Shepards Herzschlag. Er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und trat vorsichtig an Kaidans Bett heran.

Er lag ganz still, sein Oberkörper ruhte auf dem erhöhten Kopfteil. Mund und Nase waren von einer Atemmaske bedeckt, ein dünnes Laken war über seine Beine gebreitet. Shepard betrachtete den Lungenschrittmacher, den Dr. Chakwas schon im Labor um Kaidans Brustkorb gelegt hatte und der mit elektrischen Impulsen für ein gleichmäßiges und kräftiges Zusammenspiel der Atemmuskulatur sorgte. Mehrere Zugänge in seinen Armen versorgten Kaidan mit Medikamenten und Flüssigkeit. Das Bild, das sich ihm bot, war weniger schlimm, weniger schockierend, als er erwartet hatte, und doch war der Anblick von Kaidans reglosem Körper kaum zu ertragen.

Unwillkürlich fuhr Shepard sich mit den Fingern über die Lippen. »Wie schlimm ist es?«, fragte er, ohne den Blick von Kaidans noch immer verschwitztem Gesicht zu nehmen.

Er hörte Dr. Chakwas neben sich seufzen, dann trat sie in sein Blickfeld, um die Tropfgeschwindigkeit einer der Ampullen anzupassen. »Es hat lang gedauert, aber wir konnten seinen Zustand stabilisieren. Seine Lunge ist stark in Mitleidenschaft gezogen, die Schleimhäute in Mund, Rachen, Nase und Lunge schwer geschädigt. Dazu kommt ein Ödem, das ihm obendrein zu schaffen macht.« Sie machte eine Pause, betrachtete Kaidan einen Moment lang und rückte kopfschüttelnd den Schlauch zurecht, der sich zu der Atemmaske schlängelte. »Er muss furchtbare Schmerzen gehabt haben.«

Shepard schaute von ihr zu Kaidan und wieder zurück und schnaubte leise auf. »Davon hat er sich nichts anmerken lassen.«

Dr. Chakwas hob die Schultern. »Wundert Sie das?« Ihr zynischer Tonfall machte klar, dass sie keine Antwort erwartete, also schwieg Shepard und sah zu, wie sie das Laken glatt strich, das über Kaidans Beine gebreitet war. Als sie zufrieden mit der Versorgung ihres Patienten schien, trat sie vom Bett zurück und deutete auf die Bildschirme über Kaidans Kopf. »Die Lunge ist leider nicht das einzige, was mir Sorgen bereitet. Weil sich sein Kreislauf zunächst einfach nicht stabilisieren ließ, haben wir einen Scan seines Gehirns gemacht.« Sie zeigte auf eine Grafik auf einem der Monitore. Wenn Shepard nicht gewusst hätte, dass es ein Scan eines Gehirns war, hätte er es für ein grellfarbiges Rorschachbild gehalten. Daneben war eine zweite Darstellung zu sehen. Die gleiche Form, aber in unterschiedlicher Farbgebung.

»Sehen Sie die roten Areale?«

Shepard nickte. Das linke Bild war durchzogen von kleinen bis mittelgroßen orangeroten Punkten, die sich zwar nicht völlig gleichmäßig, aber dennoch mit einer gewissen Regelmäßigkeit über die beiden Gehirnhälften verteilten. »Das sind die E-Zero-Knoten in Lieutenant Alenkos Gehirn. Diese Aufnahme stammt von der Einstandsuntersuchung, die ich gemacht habe, als er an Bord gekommen ist.« Sie deutete auf das zweite Bild. »Das ist die aktuelle Lage.«

Shepard betrachtete den zweiten Scan, und der Kloß in seinem Hals war wieder da. Er hatte keine Ahnung von bildgebenden Verfahren der Medizin, aber selbst er konnte sehen, dass die roten Punkte sehr viel mehr Raum einnahmen als auf der anderen Darstellung. An einer Stelle berührten sich mehrere der leuchtend orangen Flächen und schienen zu einer Lache aus glühender Lava zusammenzufließen.

»Private Tanaka hat Proben der Chemikalien sichergestellt und geht gerade die Versuchsprotokolle durch, um mehr über die genaue Wirkweise herauszufinden. Der freigesetzte Stoff ist anscheinend ein gasförmiges Übergangsprodukt. Es entsteht bei der Umwandlung von Minagen X3 – einem hochpotenten Biotikexpander – zu diesem Stoff, den Sie gefunden haben.«

»Blauer Sand«, murmelte Shepard.

Sie gab ein zustimmendes Murren von sich. »Übergangsprodukt oder nicht, was Alenko da eingeatmet hat, ist hochwirksam, wenn auch instabil und ätzend.« Sie deutete auf die leuchtend roten Flächen der Grafiken. »Die Element-Zero-Knoten sind so stark angeschwollen, dass sie auf andere Areale drücken. Das verursacht neurologische Störungen. Ein Teil der Atembeschwerden ist auf den erhöhten Hirndruck zurückzuführen. Ebenso die Krämpfe, die wir bei der Reanimation gesehen haben, das Muskelzittern und der Ausfall der Temperaturregulierung. Womöglich sogar das Kreislaufversagen.«

Während er versuchte, die Informationen zu verarbeiten, betrachtete er Kaidans erhitztes Gesicht. Der Kissenbezug um seinen Kopf hatte sich dunkel gefärbt und sein Haar lockte sich vor Feuchtigkeit. »Sie meinen, das da …«, sagte Shepard und deutete auf die Scans, »… ist das eigentliche Problem?«

Dr. Chakwas machte eine Bewegung, die Nicken und Schulterzucken zugleich war. »Es ist ein unschönes Zusammenspiel verschiedener Faktoren, aber ja, sein Kopf bereitet mir mehr Sorgen als seine Lunge.«

»Aber das ist … Es ist doch nichts Irreversibles, oder?« Er wandte sich ihr zu. Er wusste, dass auch Roter Sand die E-Zero-Knoten eines Konsumenten stimulierte, doch die biotikverstärkende Wirkung war temporär. Hatte man in diesem Labor Mittel für eine dauerhafte Steigerung biotischen Potenzials erforscht?

Dr. Chakwas deutete auf die Wärme-Kälte-Einheit, an die Kaidan angeschlossen war und durch die sein Blut zirkulierte. »Wir kühlen seine Temperatur runter, um dem Hirndruck und auch der Überhitzung beizukommen. Er bekommt Schmerzmittel, Biotiksupressoren und ein starkes Beruhigungsmittel. Dem Sauerstoff ist ein Entzündungshemmer beigemischt und wir haben seine Lunge gespült und die Blut- und Sekretansammlung abgesaugt.« Endlich erwiderte sie seinen Blick. »Wir tun alles, damit er so glimpflich wie möglich aus der Nummer rauskommt, aber …« Vage deutete sie auf Kaidans bewusstlosen Körper.

Shepard folgte der Bewegung mit den Augen und nickte nur. Er traute sich nicht, nach dem Aber zu fragen, da Kaidan doch friedlich zu schlafen schien. Er war blass, ja, aber äußerlich völlig unversehrt. Es war schwer zu glauben, wie ernst sein Zustand sein sollte.

»Ich kann ihn erst vollständig neurologisch untersuchen, wenn er aufwacht. Bis dahin werde ich keinerlei Prognosen abgeben.« Dr. Chakwas schüttelte den Kopf, als versuchte sie, damit die Worst-Case-Szenarien loszuwerden, die sie selbst heraufbeschworen hatte. Dann drehte sie sich vollends zu ihm. »Was ist mit Ihnen, Commander? Haben Sie etwas abbekommen?«

Shepard schüttelte den Kopf, brauchte aber einen Moment, bis er den Blick von Kaidan lösen konnte. »Ich … nein, ich glaube nicht.«

Dr. Chakwas musterte sein Gesicht und streckte dann die Hand nach seinem Kiefer aus, ohne ihn aber zu berühren. Ihre Stirn legte sich in Falten, dann holte sie sich einen Einmalhandschuh und zog ihn über, bevor sie seine Lippe betastete und nach vorn stülpte. Unwillkürlich zuckte er zusammen.

»Hmm«, machte sie nur, ging rüber zu der der Arbeitsfläche und füllte aus einer braunen Glasflasche etwas Flüssigkeit in einem Plastikbehälter ab. »Spülen Sie sich damit den Mund aus, das hilft gegen die Schmerzen und unterstützt die Heilung.«

Er musterte die klare Flüssigkeit in dem Becher und betastete seine Lippe. Sie war tatsächlich geschwollen und seine Zunge fühlte sich wund an. »Danke.« Er deutete zur Tür. »Ich sollte gehen.«

»Ich halte Sie auf dem Laufenden.«

Shepard nickte. Nach einem letzten Blick auf Kaidan wandte er sich um und ging auf die Tür zu, bevor er das erste Bett erreicht hatte, blieb er aber noch einmal stehen, als ihm etwas einfiel. »Was ist mit dem Baby?«

Dr. Chakwas’ Mundwinkel sanken hinab. »Das arme Ding …« Sie deutete auf die Tür zum Labor. »Dubyansky kümmert sich um sie. Ich weiß nicht, was sie mit ihr gemacht haben, aber sie reagiert auf keine Schmerzreize. Sie reagiert allgemein auf kaum einen Reiz.« Sie schnaubte leise auf. »Gut für sie …«

»Was stimmt denn nicht … mit ihr?« Shepard widerstand dem Drang, »damit« zu sagen. Er wusste, dass dieses Baby ein Mensch war, ein Individuum mit einem eigenen Leben, dennoch konnte er kein Mitgefühl erübrigen. Das Kind war die Ursache für Kaidans Zustand.

»Ich habe sie ebenfalls einem ausführlichen Scan unterzogen, um zu sehen, ob sie Biotikerin ist und, falls ja, ob sie die gleichen Symptome hat wie Lieutenant Alenko.« Sie nickte. »Ihre E-Zero-Knoten sind … abnorm. Ich hab so etwas noch nicht gesehen, jedenfalls nicht bei einem lebenden Menschen. Anders als Kaidan hat sie erst sehr spät auf den Reizstoff reagiert und ihr Zustand war zu keiner Zeit kritisch, als ob ihr Organismus immun wäre. Im Scan hat sich aber gezeigt, dass sie einen Gehirntumor hat. Nach meinem Dafürhalten inoperabel, auch wenn das nicht mein Fachgebiet ist.«

Shepard horchte auf. Er erinnerte sich an die Bilder aus den Fachartikeln, die er vor ein paar Tagen gelesen hatte, nachdem sie von dem Wüstenplaneten aufs Schiff zurückgekehrt waren. Artikel über die Entdeckung der Biotik bei Menschen, nach einem Vorfall an einem Flughafen in Singapur, bei dem schwangere Frauen Element Zero ausgesetzt worden waren. Er hatte die Zahlen studiert, wie viele der daraufhin geborenen Kinder an Krebs erkrankt und gestorben waren. Die Zahlen hatten ihn erschreckt. »Sie ist ein Versuchskaninchen.«

Dr. Chakwas nickte. »Allem Anschein nach.«

»Ich gebe Hackett Bescheid. Er soll entscheiden, was mit ihr geschieht.«

»Ich glaube nicht, dass das nötig ist, Commander.«

Shepard warf ihr einen fragenden Blick zu, doch Dr. Chakwas wandte sich ab, ihre Augen richteten sich auf Kaidan. »So viel Zeit hat sie wahrscheinlich nicht mehr.«

 

* * *

 

Shepard schlug die Konsole zu. Zwecklos. Er war wirklich überzeugt gewesen, dass er seinen Bericht verfassen konnte, aber alles was er zustande brachte, waren Stichworte, die allein Garrus und ihn betrafen. Er schaffte es nicht, die Geschehnisse zu verschriftlichen, erst recht nicht in die unterkühlte, normierte Sprache, die der Verwaltungsapparat der Allianz von ihm erwartete. Seine Hände weigerten sich, »Lieutenant am Boden«, »kritischer Blutverlust« und »Reanimation eingeleitet« in den Computer zu tippen, solange Kaidan nur zwei Wände von ihm entfernt um sein Leben rang. Er hatte schon viele schwierige Berichte verfasst, und nach Akuze hatte er nie Probleme gehabt, einen Einsatz in die allianzinternen Codes zu übersetzen. Selbst als Jenkins auf Eden Prime gefallen war, hatte er, zwei Stunden nachdem er das Bewusstsein wiedererlangt hatte, seinen Bericht fertiggestellt. Er hatte um den jungen Mann getrauert, ja, aber das hatte seine Arbeitsfähigkeit zu keiner Zeit beeinflusst.

Mit geballten Fäusten stand er auf und ging rüber zu dem Spiegel über dem schmalen Waschbecken. Er hatte Pressly die Brücke übergeben und für morgen einen Termin mit Hackett zur Nachbesprechung vereinbart, bevor er sich in seine Kajüte zurückgezogen hatte, um sich den fragenden, mitfühlenden und vor allem besorgten Blicken zu entziehen. Eigentlich hatte er gedacht, dass die Stille ihm helfen würde, wieder zu sich zu finden, doch nun hatte er keine Ahnung, was er mit den langen Abendstunden anfangen sollte.

Er seufzte und betrachtete sich im Spiegel. Sein Blick blieb an der Schwellung seiner Unterlippe hängen, wo die Säure an Kaidans Mund seinen eigenen verätzt hatte. Er schmeckte noch immer das Eisen seines Bluts, spürte wie die Rippen unter seinen Händen nachgaben. Das Gesicht vor ihm im Spiegel verschwamm und er sah Kaidan, blass, in Schweiß gebadet, mit rot geschwollenen Augen, aus unzähligen, unsichtbaren Wunden blutend. Wie sich seine Augen zuletzt geschlossen und sein Körper entspannt hatte, bevor die Krämpfe begonnen hatten.

Mit dem Handrücken wischte er sich über den Mund. Er hatte versagt. Es war sein Befehl gewesen. Hätte er Garrus auf die Galerie geschickt, wäre es sicher nicht dazu gekommen. Garrus wäre nicht wütend auf ihn gewesen – und das zurecht – und hätte gewartet. Garrus hätte vielleicht gar nicht auf das Gasgemisch reagiert. Seinetwegen wäre Kaidan beinahe gestorben. Nein. Seinetwegen _starb_ Kaidan vielleicht. Genauso gut hätte er ihn mit seinen eigenen Händen am Genick packen und mit dem Gesicht in den Abzugschrank drücken können.

Shepard nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und schluckte. Sein Finger pochte. Er senkte den Blick auf das geschwollene Gelenk und rieb mit der Zungenspitze über die kleinen Wunden in seinem Mund. Er musste etwas tun. Sich beruhigen. Sich konzentrieren. Sein Herzschlag beschleunigte, als er die Hand flach auf den Waschtisch legte und die Handwurzel des anderen Arms auf seinen Ringfinger platzierte. Shepard presste die Kiefer aufeinander. Und dann drückte er zu, so fest er konnte.

Um nicht laut aufzuheulen, biss er in seine Schulter, doch erst als das Gelenk ein dumpfes Knacken von sich gab, ließ er von sich ab. Er drückte seine zitternde Hand gegen seine Brust und legte sich ins Bett, wo der Schmerz ihn endlich Kaidans Gesicht vergessen ließ.

 

* * *

 

Sein eigenes Wimmern weckte ihn. Shepard öffnete die Augen und stöhnte in sein Kissen. Als er den Lichtschalter endlich gefunden hatte, knipste er die Lampe auf seinem Nachttisch an und richtete den Blick auf die Konsole, den Glastisch und die Comics darauf, um die Bilder seines Albtraums loszuwerden. Er war wie so oft auf Akuze erwacht, hatte sich auf dem Schlachtfeld wiedergefunden, doch diesmal war er nicht zwischen den unzähligen Körpern seiner gefallenen Kameraden zu sich gekommen. Er hatte nur Kaidan gesehen, dessen Gesicht langsam von der Säure des Dreschschlunds zerfressen wurde, und er hatte nichts tun können, als dabei zuzusehen, wie sich das Fleisch zersetze und von seinen Knochen löste.

Mit der gesunden Hand wischte er sich über das Gesicht, bevor er sich aus der Decke wühlte, in der sein Fuß sich verheddert hatte. Kurz sah er sich um, aber er wusste, dass er hier keine Ruhe finden würde. Steif zog er sich den Uniformoverall über und trat aus seiner Kajüte. Als er an der verwaisten Konsole vorbeikam, an der Kaidan immer tüftelte, hielt er den Blick gesenkt, aber das änderte nichts daran, dass sie da war und niemand sich daran zu schaffen machte.

Zu seiner Überraschung saß Dr. Chakwas in ihrem Schreibtischstuhl, ihr Kopf war gegen die Rückenlehne gesunken und ihre Augen waren geschlossen. Einen Moment lang überlegte er, ob er sie wecken sollte, entschied sich aber dagegen. Er wollte nur kurz einen Blick auf Kaidan werfen, sich davon überzeugen, dass es ihm … dass er lebte. Dann würde er wieder gehen. Vielleicht auf die Brücke. Oder in den Maschinenraum, um dem Summen des E-Zero-Kerns zu lauschen.

»Commander?«, fragte Dr. Chakwas, als er zwei Schritte auf das hinterste Bett zugegangen war. Ihre Stimme klang rau, aber hellwach.

»Entschuldigung, ich wollte Sie nicht wecken.« Shepard drehte sich zu ihr um. »Haben Sie keine Ablöse?«

Sie deutete vage in den hinteren Teil des Raums und schüttelte den Kopf. »Ich wollte hier sein. Nur für den Fall …« Sie stützte sich auf die Armlehnen ihres Stuhls und kam auf die Füße. »Was kann ich für Sie tun?«

Shepard hob die Schultern. »Ich konnte nicht schlafen.«

Dr. Chakwas brummte zustimmend. »War ein harter Tag.« Sie lief rüber zu einem der Schränke, anscheinend, um eine Schlaftablette für ihn aufzutreiben Während sie durch die Schubladen voller Medikamente ging, sah er sich unschlüssig um, trat dann aber auf Kaidans Bett zu, um das eine ausfahrbare Trennwand gezogen worden war.

Sein Blick blieb wieder an dem Lungenschrittmacher hängen, der sich eng um Kaidans Oberkörper spannte. Das Laken war ein wenig heruntergerutscht, sodass er kurz über seiner Hüfte den Ausläufer einer breiten, unebenen Narbe ausmachen konnte. Er konnte nur vermuten, dass es sich um eine alte Verletzung handelte, da sie mit Stichen genäht und nicht mit Medigel versiegelt worden war. Shepard riss sich von dem Anblick los. Es war unangemessen, Kaidan so zu betrachten. Überhaupt schon wieder an seinem Bett zu stehen, war grenzwertig, fast übergriffig, und dennoch beruhigte es ihn auf eine merkwürdige Weise.

Dr. Chakwas trat zu ihm heran, überreichte ihm einen kleinen Becher mit zwei Pillen darin und folgte seinem Blick. »Er hat angefangen, selbstständig zu atmen, nachdem wir den Hirndruck senken konnten. Noch sehr schwach, aber es ist ein Anfang. Er wird das Gerät ein paar Tage lang zur Unterstützung brauchen.«

»Das ist gut, oder?«

Sie seufzte. »Ja, das ist gut.«

Shepard nickte nur und betrachtete Kaidans Gesicht. Jemand hatte sein Kissen gewechselt oder vielleicht hatte er auch einfach nur aufgehört zu schwitzen. Sein Gesicht sah jedenfalls ruhiger aus, doch sein Haar war immer noch eine Ansammlung wirrer Locken. Shepard schluckte. »Kann ich hier bleiben?«

»Eine Weile.« Sie deutete mit dem Kopf auf einen Hocker, der an der Wand stand, und ging dann zurück zu ihrem Schreibtisch.

Etwas unsicher zog er den Hocker an das Bett heran und setzte sich, die Ellbogen auf die Knie gestützt. Er kam sich vor wie ein kleiner Junge, als er erst auf Kaidans Arm und dann um die Ecke spähte, um sicher zu sein, dass sie wirklich ungestört waren. Sein Herz schien gegen seine Rippen zu hämmern. Abgeschirmt von Dr. Chakwas’ Blicken streckte er die Hand nach Kaidans aus. Er zögerte einen Moment lang, unsicher, ob Kaidan das wollen würde, doch der Drang war zu groß. Vorsichtig nahm er dessen Finger in seine. Sie waren kalt.

Shepard biss sich auf die Lippe und betrachtete die Zugänge in Kaidans Handrücken und Armen, bevor sein Blick über die Monitore glitt, auf denen seine Vitalzeichen in Kurven und Zahlen dargestellt wurden.

»Es tut mir leid«, flüsterte er und kam sich dumm vor. Weil er sich bei einem Bewusstlosen entschuldigen wollte. Weil er sich überhaupt entschuldigen wollte für etwas, das nicht zu entschuldigen war. Dennoch konnte er sich nicht davon abhalten, mit dem Daumen sacht über Kaidans Fingerknöchel zu streichen. »Furchtbar leid. Alles.«

Ein eigentümliches Rasselgeräusch drang an sein Ohr. Shepard horchte auf und schluckte dann schwer, als er erkannte, dass das Rasseln aus Kaidans Brust kam und seine Atemzüge begleitete. Er sollte wirklich nicht hier sein und sich einem bewusstlosen Crewmitglied aufdrängen, das noch immer drohte, an dem Wasser in seiner Lunge zu ersticken.

Er wollte aufstehen und sich losmachen, um Dr. Chakwas über die Atemgeräusche zu informieren, doch als er seine Hand von Kaidans löste, schlossen sich dessen Finger enger um seine. Shepard schaute auf seine Hand in Kaidans und seufzte lautlos. »Ich komm morgen wieder. Versprochen.«

 


	7. Die zweifelhaften Bewältigungsstrategien des Commander S.

**Ihr Lieben!**  
  
**Das Jahr 2017 hat mich letzten Sommer unerwartet überrumpelt, als Geisel genommen und mir nicht wirklich die Möglichkeit gelassen, an dieser FF weiterzuarbeiten. Es sind einige ganz fantastische Dinge passiert und einige andere, über die man lieber gar nicht reden mag. Sei's drum. Für die lange und unangekündigte Pause will ich mich auch gar nicht erst versuchen, zu entschuldigen. Lieber lass ich euch das neue Kapitel hier und hoffe, ihr konntet euch in der Zwischenzeit mit anderen wunderbaren Geschichten der Kollegen hier unterhalten.**  
  
**mit Asche auf dem Haupt:**  
 **Penny**

 

 

 

 

Shepard öffnete eine frische Tupari-Flasche, nahm einen Schluck und aktivierte sein Logbuch. Eigentlich hatte er es sich abgewöhnen wollen, Sportgetränke schon vor dem Frühstück in sich hineinzukippen, aber er vertagte den guten Vorsatz, als er sich den Zeitplan anschaute.

Noveria und Feros standen auf der Liste der wichtigen Missionen ganz oben. Der Termin mit Hackett war für den Nachmittag angesetzt. Gerade waren sie auf dem Weg ins Ming-System des Gemini-Sigma-Clusters. Sie hatten in der Nacht einen Funkruf vom Kapitän eines Allianzfrachters bekommen, der ihren Weg gekreuzt hatte. Ein ziviles Frachtschiff, die MSV Worthington, treibe im Orbit eines Planeten und habe auf Rufe nicht reagiert. Da der Kapitän im Zeitverzug war, hatte er die Normandy gebeten, auf der Worthington nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Und als hätte er nicht genug zu tun, wollte er noch mit Private Tanaka über die Funde im Labor sprechen, ob er zu irgendwelchen Erkenntnissen gekommen war, und … er hatte Kaidan versprochen, nach ihm zu sehen. Aber das musste warten.

Shepard trank aus, rollte sich aus dem Bett und strich Kopfkissen und Decke glatt, bevor er zum Schrank ging und eine frische Uniform anzog. Er putzte sich die Zähne und verließ die Kajüte, um zu frühstücken.

Gerade als er sich an der Essensausgabe anstellen wollte, kreuzte Dr. Chakwas seinen Weg. Mit einem Stirnrunzeln checkte sie die Uhrzeit. »Guten Morgen, Commander. Das waren ja nicht mal fünf Stunden. Konnten Sie schlafen?«

Shepard unterdrückte ein Seufzen und nickte, auch wenn es gelogen war. Er hatte die Pillen nicht genommen und war irgendwann mit der letzten Ausgabe eines Zoe-Zero-Comics in der Hand eingedöst, um zwei Stunden später mit Schmerzen im Nacken hochzuschrecken. »Ein paar Stunden reichen mir.«

»Sie sollten Schlafmangel nicht auf die leichte Schulter nehmen. Wenn der Zustand länger anhält, kommen Sie zu mir, verstanden?« Sie hielt seinen Blick, bis er schließlich nickte. »Und nun? Ich hab gehört, Sie haben schon wieder einen neuen Auftrag?«

Shepard hob die Schultern. Er war wirklich nicht in Stimmung für diese Unterhaltung. »Die Galaxie steht nicht still. Für niemanden.«

Ein kritischer Zug lag um ihre Augen, während sie ihn musterte, doch sie schien sich die Belehrung, von der Shepard sicher war, dass sie ihr auf der Zunge lag, für ein andermal aufzusparen. Stattdessen atmete sie auf. »Für mich schon, ich hab nämlich jetzt Feierabend. Der Lieutenant hat sich über Nacht übrigens weiter stabilisiert. Die Hypothermie hat gut angeschlagen, sodass wir wieder Wärme zuführen und das Beruhigungsmittel abgesetzt haben, damit er langsam zu sich kommt. Ich dachte, dass würden Sie wissen wollen.«

Shepards Blick richtete sich auf die Tür der Krankenstation. Er wusste nicht, ob er dankbar war, weil er die Information nun nicht eigenständig einholen musste, oder verstimmt, weil sie ihm den Vorwand genommen hatte, selbst nach Kaidan zu schauen. »Sicher, danke«, sagte er schließlich matt. »Und gute Nacht.«

Sie nickte und ging dann in Richtung der Mannschaftsunterkünfte davon. Shepard ließ seine rechte Schulter kreisen und stellte sich an, während er in die Reihe spähte. Er war erleichtert, Adams an der Essensausgabe zu sehen. Adams war immer für einen Plausch über alte Schiffe oder vergangene Missionen zu haben, und wenigstens für die zwanzig Minuten Frühstückszeit wollte er an etwas anderes denken als an Kaidan.

 

* * *

 

Liara beugte sich über die Frau und fühlte nach ihrem Puls. »Sie ist tot.« Noch in der Hocke wandte sie sich an Garrus, bevor sie wieder in den Stand kam. »Alles in Ordnung?«

Garrus starrte noch immer auf das Sturmgewehr, das er aus einem Reflex heraus auf die Frau gerichtet und abgefeuert hatte. Sie war in den Raum gestürmt und hatte sie attackiert, obwohl sie sich dem Mann auf der Behandlungsliege nicht einmal genähert hatten. »Sie hat mir einen Heidenschreck eingejagt! Schleicht sich einfach so von hinten an … Als ob der halb tote Kerl auf dem verwaisten Schiff nicht gruselig genug wäre!«

Liara klopfte ihm sacht auf die Schulter, als sie an ihm vorbei und auf Shepard zuging. »Wir sollten die Maschinen abstellen, Sir.«

Shepard musterte den bewusstlosen Körper. Jacob. Aus den Logbucheinträgen hatten sie erfahren, dass er keine Hirnaktivität mehr aufwies und der Schiffsarzt die lebenserhaltenden Maßnahmen hatte einstellen wollen. Jacobs Lebensgefährtin, Julia, hatte über den Verlust offenbar den Verstand verloren und die gesamte Crew umgebracht, um Jacob am Leben zu halten. Und nun lag sie mit fünf Kugeln in der Brust auf dem Boden.

»Shepard …« Liara trat an ihn heran.

»Ich kann das nicht«, sagte er. Seine Stimme kam ihm selbst unsicher vor. Er wollte einen Schritt von der Behandlungsliege wegtreten, Distanz zwischen sich und den komatösen Mann bringen, aber seine Stiefel schienen mit Stahlbolzen im Boden verankert zu sein. »Ich kann das nicht entscheiden …«

»Er ist hirntot«, sagte Liara eindringlich und legte die Hand auf seine Schulter. »Schon seit einiger Zeit.«

Shepard schnaubte auf und wischte ihre Hand von seinem Arm. »Sie leben tausend Jahre lang, Liara. Was wissen Sie schon von der Zeit?«

Er hatte sie verletzt, das konnte er sehen, und es tat ihm leid, aber er war nicht in der Lage, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Man konnte nicht von ihm verlangen, dass er über das Schicksal dieses Mannes entschied. Nichts in seiner gesamten Karriere hat ihn auf eine solche Situation vorbereitet. Ja, er hatte schon oft über Leben und Tod entschieden, es hatte schwierige Situationen gegeben, aber da waren immer Faktoren gewesen, die sich gegeneinander hatten abwiegen lassen. Es gab Richtlinien, die man in einem Handbuch nachlesen konnte. Das Wohl vieler gegen das weniger. Man rettete die, die die größten Überlebenschancen hatten. Intelligentes Leben war schützenswerter als einfache Lebensformen. Jedes intelligente Leben war gleich viel wert … Doch hier ging es allein um Ja oder Nein. Leben oder Tod. An oder aus. Ihm war plötzlich schwindelig. Fahrig hob er die Hand und rieb sich über die Stirn.

»Wir können die Maschine auch weiter laufen lassen«, wandte Garrus ein und trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Seine Stimme klang bedächtig. »Wir lassen Wasser und einige Rationen hier, richten ein Notrufsignal ein, das er nur abschicken muss. Vielleicht wacht er auf.«

Liara schüttelte den Kopf. »Selbst wenn er aufwacht, und das ist alles andere als wahrscheinlich, wäre er kaum in der Lage, sich selbst zu versorgen«, widersprach sie. »Ein solcher Patient käme kaum ohne bleibende Schäden davon. Wenn er aufwacht, wird er vermutlich so desorientiert und schwach sein, dass er verdurstet, weil er das Wasser nicht findet oder die Flasche nicht öffnen kann. Oder gar nicht mehr weiß, was Wasser ist.« Ihre Stimme war noch immer besonnen, was ihre Worte noch grausamer klingen ließ. »Sie haben die Logbücher gehört, Commander, er selbst hat anscheinend keine lebensverlängernden Maßnahmen gewollt. Außerdem haben wir gerade seine Lebensgefährtin erschossen. Stellen Sie sich vor, wie es wäre, aus einem Koma aufzuwachen – allein auf einem Schiff im All. Nur um Ihre Crew und Ihre Geliebte tot aufzufinden.«

Er wusste, dass Liara recht hatte, aber er wollte nichts von Wahrscheinlichkeiten hören. Statistiken hatte er noch nie gern Macht eingeräumt, vor allem nicht, wenn er zwischen richtig und falsch entscheiden musste. »Wissen Sie das sicher?«, fragte er deshalb. »Dass er das gewollt hätte? Wir kennen ihn nicht.« Shepard betrachtete Jacobs blasses, hageres Gesicht. »Vielleicht würde er ein Leben mit Beeinträchtigungen vorziehen, wenn die einzige Alternative ist, dass ein dahergelaufener Fremder ihm den Stecker zieht, irgendwo auf einem unbedeutenden Getreidefrachter im Orbit eines noch unbedeutenderen Planeten. _Ich_ würde nicht so sterben wollen!«

»Commander, ich glaube, Sie nehmen das … zu persönlich.«

»Es geht um sein Leben! Er würde das auch persönlich nehmen! Wir sollten …« Shepard schaute von Liara zu Garrus und wieder zu Jacob und schüttelte den Kopf. » _Wir_ lassen ihn leben. Ich mache Meldung bei der Allianz. Sollen sie darüber entscheiden. Vielleicht bringen sie ihn in ein Krankenhaus. Oder vielleicht überführen Sie ihn zu seiner Familie. Die Allianz …«

»Die Allianz wird dann jemanden schicken, der die Maschine abstellt«, beendete Liara den Satz. »Und Sie müssten berichten, warum Sie das nicht selbst erledigt haben.«

Shepard sah auf. Das stimmte. Der Kapitän des Frachters würde in seinem Logbuch verzeichnen, dass er die Normandy über die Worthington informiert hatte. Früher oder später würde die Allianz einen Bericht von ihm einfordern. Er war _gezwungen_ , eine Entscheidung zu treffen und danach zu handeln. Verzweifelt betrachtete er Liaras Gesicht, versuchte Halt in dem Mitgefühl zu finden, das sich darauf fand. »Sie haben recht. Ich werde Meldung machen müssen. Ich … Ich kann nur nicht … Ich kann nicht diesen Knopf drücken. Verstehen Sie?«

Garrus straffte die Schultern und trat vor ihn, sodass er fast sein gesamtes Sichtfeld einnahm. Shepard sah zu ihm auf. »Wir können berichten, dass wir niemanden gefunden haben«, sagte Garrus. »Und dass der Frachter so schwer beschädigt ist, dass sich eine Bergung nicht lohnt. Die Allianz wird sich nicht für Weltraummüll interessieren.«

Shepard musterte den Turianer, der ruhig auf ihn herabsah. Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich. Richtig. Falsch. Richtig. Falsch. Ethisch. Eigener Wille. Entscheidung. Zugzwang. Handeln. Richtig handeln. Nicht versagen. Er hob die Hände an den Kopf und sah sich um. Julias Leiche lag keine vier Meter entfernt. In der Stille des verwaisten Frachters konnte er die Maschinen arbeiten hören, die Atemzüge, die in Jacobs Körper gesogen wurden.

Sein Blick richtete sich wieder auf Garrus’ Gesicht. Er hatte die Antwort gefunden.

»Commander?«, fragte Garrus behutsam.

Shepard nickte. Seine Stimme war leise, aber fest. »Er hat eine Chance verdient. Wir lassen ihn leben.«

»Dann ist es entschieden«, stellte Garrus fest und trat wieder zurück.

Shepard schloss für einen Moment die Augen, die Anspannung fiel von ihm ab. »Garrus, Sie richten das Signal ein. Liara, Sie versuchen herauszufinden, ob er Familie hat, die wir anonym kontaktieren können.«

Liara nickte. Ihre Kiefer arbeiteten, als sie sich in Bewegung setzte, doch sie widersprach nicht.

Shepard wuchtete eine der Kisten aus dem Frachtraum hinüber und platzierte Wasser und Notrationen in Griffweite der Behandlungsliege. Währenddessen arbeitete Garrus an dem Notrufsignal. Er koppelte es an das Lebenserhaltungssystem, um die offiziellen Kommunikationskanäle zu umgehen. Sobald eine Hirnaktivität verzeichnet würde, erhielt Shepard eine Benachrichtigung auf seinem Universalwerkzeug. Zuletzt brachte Shepard Julias Leiche in die Mannschaftsunterkunft, legte sie auf eins der Stockbetten und breitete eine Decke über sie, bevor er auf die kleine Krankenstation zurückkehrte.

Garrus richtete sich gerade auf und nickte ihm zu. »Erledigt, Sir.«

Shepard wandte sich an Liara. »Irgendwelche Ergebnisse?«

»Sieht nicht gut aus, Commander. Sein Vater ist tot, keine Angaben zur Mutter. Keine weiteren Familienangehörigen. Als einziger Notfallkontakt ist Julia angegeben.«

Er nickte und seufzte. Ein letztes Mal richtete er den Blick auf die Monitore und den komatösen Mann vor ihm. Shepard legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter und drückte kurz zu. »Viel Glück, Jacob.«

 

* * *

 

Er hatte keinen Appetit, aber er redete sich ein, dass die Routine ihm gut tun würde, also fand er sich für das Mittagessen in der Mannschaftsmesse ein. Die straffe Tagesstruktur würde ihm helfen, wieder in die Spur zu finden. Nach der Rückkehr auf die Normandy hatte er zwei Stunden in seiner Kajüte gesessen und die Wand angestarrt, mit dem Bild vor Augen, wie Jacob wach wurde, aber die Nachricht nie bei ihm ankam. Der Mann würde allein sterben. Verwirrt, einsam und – was am schwersten wog – vergessen. Shepard konnte sich diese Gedanken nicht erlauben. Die Zweifel. Er hatte einen Auftrag. Er musste sich konzentrieren.

»Commander Shepard?«

Er schreckte auf und sah sich Marcus Greicos ungeduldigem Blick gegenüber. Er hatte gar nicht mitbekommen, dass die Schlange weiter vorgerückt war und er mit ihr.

»Wie bitte?«, fragte Shepard.

»Was Sie essen möchten … Chicken Masala oder Lamm Kabsa?«

»Ähm … Kabsa, bitte.«

»Getränk wie immer?« Greico hielt ihm eine Flasche Tupari hoch.

Shepard nickte und griff nach einem der Schokoriegel in der Auslage. Aus Gewohnheit streckten sich seine Finger nach seiner Lieblingssorte aus, doch dann überlegte er es sich anders. Vielleicht besser nicht dieser Riegel.

Greico beobachtete ihn, wie er verloren vor der Süßigkeitenauslage stand.

»Wie wäre es mit einem Scone?«, bot er an. »Ich hab grad frische aus dem Ofen geholt. Und wir haben wieder echte Butter!«

Shepard nickte dankbar, ließ sich sein Essen aushändigen und bezahlte Dessert und Getränk per Universalpay. Mit dem Tablett in Händen suchte er sich einen freien Platz aus und ging los, doch als er Talitha Dravens Stimme hörte, blieb er hinter der Trennwand stehen. Er spähte um die Ecke, konnte aber nur Talithas Frau Rosamund ausmachen.

»… ich dachte, ich hätte viel gesehen und erlebt damals auf Caelax. Erinnerst du dich? Die Epidemie von turianischer Tuberkulose in dem Lazarett? Aber ich sag dir, ich hab noch nie so viel Blut und Schleim und abgestorbenes Gewebe aus einer Lunge geholt. Und das arme Schwein muss das dreimal am Tag über sich ergehen lassen. Heute Vormittag ist er währenddessen kurz wach geworden und ist vor lauter Schmerzen und Luftnot in Panik geraten. Hector hat versucht ihn zu beruhigen und seine Hand gehalten. Er hat sich an Hector geklammert wie ein Ertrinkender … Und dann hat er gewürgt und gehustet und mich dabei mit Blicken förmlich darum angebettelt, dass ich aufhöre. Es war schrecklich. Ich hab mich gefühlt, als würde ich ihn foltern …«

Shepard machte auf dem Absatz kehrt, schob sein Tablett kommentarlos zurück über den Tresen und ging an der Messe vorbei. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, wie Rosamund Draven ihm erschrocken den Kopf zuwandte, doch hielt er den Blick nach vorn gerichtet und machte, dass er davonkam. Er musste weg. Er musste den Kopf frei kriegen. Und er hatte nur noch einen Strohhalm, an den er sich klammern konnte. Mit wenigen Schritten stolperte er in den Fahrstuhl, seine Hand betätigte den Knopf.

Die Fahrt ins Unterdeck kam ihm vor wie ein Meeting mit dem Elcor-Flottenchef – sie wollte einfach nicht enden, und es war ihm unmöglich, seine Gedanken auf die Sache zu konzentrieren. Was, wenn es jemand mitbekam? Was, wenn er ihn meldete? Was, wenn er nicht da war? Was, wenn er nicht _wollte_?

Als er kurz davor war, wieder nach oben zu fahren, öffneten sich die Fahrstuhltüren. Shepard atmete auf, als er den Ausrüstungsoffizier an seinem üblichen Platz neben dem Mako stehen sah. Anscheinend glich er den Inhalt einer Frachtkiste mit einem Lieferschein ab. Gerade rieb er sich mit den Fingerrücken über das Kinn und legte den Kopf schräg, während er mit der anderen Hand die Ware abzählte. Da war eine Lässigkeit in seinen Bewegungen, die Shepard gleich am ersten Tag aufgefallen war.

Sein Puls beschleunigte, als er auf den Mann zuging, doch seine Gedanken beruhigten sich mit jedem Schritt. »Halvason.«

Cairo Halvason drehte sich um, erkannte ihn und nickte ihm mit einem milden Lächeln zu. »Brauchen Sie Vorräte?«

Shepards Blick wanderte über die Frachtkiste und von dort aus über Halvasons Hüfte. »Wir haben uns doch vor einer Weile über …« Er stockte und sah sich um, ob Ashley in Hörweite war, doch sie schien in die Wartung von Talis Firestorm vertieft. Garrus lag bis zur Hüfte unter dem Mako und Wrex war nicht an seinem Platz. »… über Ausrüstung von Dark Room Industries unterhalten. Sie sagten, Sie könnten einige Muster beschaffen.«

Halvason brauchte einen Moment, nickte dann aber. »Ich erinnere mich, Commander. Ich hab einen ganzen Katalog hier und kann Ihnen die Ware gern zeigen. Jederzeit.«

Da war nicht mal ein Funkeln in seinen Augen, dennoch zog sich etwas in Shepards Bauch bei _jederzeit_ aufgeregt zusammen. »Kommen Sie doch in …« Er checkte die Uhrzeit. »… zwanzig Minuten in meiner Kajüte vorbei. Ich würd mir das gern in Ruhe ansehen.«

»Sehr gern, Commander.« Halvason verzog keine Miene, auch seine Stimme klang keinen Deut unverfrorener als üblich.

Shepard wusste, dass er der richtige Mann war.

 

* * *

 

Halvason war pünktlich. Shepard sprang von seinem Platz am Schreibtisch auf, dann fiel ihm aber wieder ein, dass er der Commander war und nicht allzu eifrig wirken sollte, also ließ er einen langen Moment verstreichen und ging dann betont langsam zur Tür, um zu öffnen.

Der Mann stand mit dem Hintern gegen den Handlauf an der Wand gelehnt, lümmelte auf den Außenkanten seiner Stiefel und hielt die Arme vor der Brust gekreuzt, als wartete er auf ein Shuttle und nicht auf seinen kommandierenden Offizier.

»Commander, ich hab die Muster für Sie.« Er klopfte auf seine Hosentasche. »Dark Room Industries. Sollen wir das zusammen durchgehen?«

Shepard warf einen Blick über Halvasons Schulter in den Gang und Richtung Messe, doch niemand schien sich für sie zu interessieren. »Kommen Sie rein.« Er wandte sich von der Tür ab und kehrte ins Innere seiner Kajüte zurück. Vor dem Bett blieb er stehen, mit dem Rücken halb zu Halvason. Der ließ sich eine Sekunde Zeit, bevor er folgte. Als Shepard hörte, wie sich die Tür schloss, öffnete er den Reißverschluss seines Overalls.

Halvason näherte sich ihm, blieb aber zwei Armlängen entfernt stehen. »Du hast es eilig heute.« Es war keine Frage.

Shepard hob nur die Schultern und streifte Uniform sowie Stiefel ab, dann kniete er sich in Unterwäsche aufs Bett. »Ich will kein Vorspiel und ich will es hart.«

Shepard konnte förmlich hören, wie Halvason erst die Stirn runzelte und dann die Schultern zuckte. »Gib mir einen Moment.« Keine Fragen, keine Einwände. Er zog lediglich Gummi und Gleitmittel aus seiner Tasche und legte beides neben Shepards Knie aufs Bett. Der Mann war durch und durch Pragmatiker, und Shepard wusste das zu schätzen.

Über seine Schulter hinweg schaute er zu, wie Halvason in seine Hose griff und seinen Schwanz zu reiben begann. Keinerlei Sinnlichkeit. Seine Bewegungen waren grob, zweckmäßig und zielorientiert. Shepard war es recht und er tat es ihm nach. Er griff nach dem Gleitmittel, drückte sich etwas von dem Gel auf die Finger und schob die Hand in die Unterhose. Seiner eigenen Anweisung folgend, hielt er sich nicht mit Zärtlichkeiten auf, sondern drängte sich die Finger in den Hintern.

»Zieh die Shorts runter«, orderte Halvason und trat vollends an das Bett heran. Sein Gesicht verriet nichts, keine Erregung, keine Verspieltheit, er wirkte völlig unbeeindruckt und genau das war, was Shepard brauchte. Er zog den Stoff über seine Schenkel, machte sich aber nicht die Mühe, sie auszuziehen. Er hoffte sogar darauf, dass Halvason ihn einfach so nehmen würde – wie einen billigen Stricher, dem man in einem Wartungsschacht auf Omega den Schwanz in die Unterhose drängte, um ihn gegen die Wand zu vögeln.

Ein feuchtes Geräusch lenkte seinen Blick zu Halvasons Schritt. Aus dessen eigener Unterhose ragte seine Eichel hervor. Der satte Glanz darauf ließ ihn wünschen, er hätte sich nicht gegen ein Vorspiel geäußert. Er wollte daran saugen und seine Zunge unter die Vorhaut schieben.

Halvason riss das Kondompäckchen auf. Er schaute auf ihn herab mit diesem gönnerhaften Blick und drückte dann seine Schultern auf das Bett, bis Shepard mit dem Gesicht im Kissen lag, die Arme flach auf der Decke, die Händen um die eigenen Kniekehlen geklammert. Der Mann hinter ihm lachte leise, und etwas Kaltes, Spitzes berührte seinen Hintern. Als Shepard den Kopf in den Nacken verrenkte und etwas hochkam, erkannte er die leere Packung auf seinem Arsch. Er murrte und wollte die Folie abschütteln, weil er sich albern vorkam, doch Halvason packte zu.

»Nicht bewegen.«

Hände legten sich auf beide Seiten seines Hinterns, dann spreizte Halvason ihn auseinander. Shepard wusste, dass er ihn betrachtete, dass er auf die rosa Fältchen starrte, die ihn schrecklich verwundbar aussehen ließen. Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass er an eben jener Stelle zusammenzuckte.

»Hart, ja?«, fragte Halvason und strich mit der Daumenkuppe über seinen Anus.

Die dumme Folie war vergessen. Shepard schaute hoch zu ihm, nickte und schluckte. Seine Finger klammerten sich fester um seine Beine in Erwartung des Schmerzes.

Das Gleitmittel, das Halvason über seinen Schwanz verteilte, war kühl und nass auf seiner Haut, für eine Sekunde lang, dann schob Halvason sich in ihn. Shepard sog den Atem ein, als ein dumpfes Pochen durch seinen unteren Rücken zog, gefolgt von dem Gefühl, ausgefüllt zu sein.

Finger gruben sich in seine Hüften, dann legte Halvason den Rhythmus fest. Er stieß nicht schnell zu, dafür tief und mit Wucht, und Shepard empfing jeden Stoß, die Hüften hoch zurückgestreckt und die Schenkel so weit geöffnet, wie es die Unterhose um seine Knie es erlaubte.

Der Mann packte ihn grob am Nacken. Die einzige Gelegenheit, dass Shepard es wirklich bedauerte, sein Haar so kurz zu tragen, dass man ihn nicht daran ergreifen und festhalten konnte. Er wünschte sich, dass Halvason ihn daran herumriss, ihn auf die Knie zwang und ihm seinen Schwanz ins Gesicht stieß. Ihm vielleicht sogar die Hand auf den Mund presste und ihn zwang, zu schlucken.

»Grundgütiger, Shepard, niemand lässt sich so ficken wie du«, raunte Halvason über seinen Rücken gebeugt.

»Ach ja?«, knurrte Shepard, das Gesicht ins Kissen gepresst.

»Niemand auf diesem Schiff jedenfalls.«

»Ach ja?«

»Keiner nimmt es einfach so hin.«

Shepard hörte sein eigenes Wimmern, als Halvason sich so tief in ihn schob, dass seine Hoden gegen seinen Hintern schlugen. Dann sog er scharf die Luft ein, als er ihm ohne Vorwarnung den Daumen in den Arsch trieb. Die Dehnung war zu viel, aber er wollte den Schmerz. Und er wollte die Erniedrigung.

Shepard stieß ein weiteres Winseln hervor, als Halvason seinen Daumen wandern und grob um seinen eigenen Schwanz kreisen ließ, der immer noch bis zum Anschlag in ihm steckte. Dann beugte Halvason sich tiefer über ihn, griff nach seinem Penis und raunte in sein Ohr: »Fotze …«

»Ja …«

»Du tropfst.«

»Ja.«

Er war nicht mehr Herr seiner Sinne, hatte keine Ahnung, ob Halvason seinen triefenden Schwanz meinte oder das Gleitgel, das ihm die Schenkel runterlief. Er war nur noch Dehnung, Druck und Nässe. Und dann war er Spannung, dieses spitze Gefühl von Erregung, als Halvasons Fingerkuppen über seine Eichel glitten, die Vorhaut nach vorn zogen, um die Tropfen aufzunehmen, die sich dort gesammelt hatten. Er schnaubte, als die Finger ihn losließen, doch nur Sekunden später roch er sich selbst an der Hand, die der Mann ihm vors Gesicht hielt.

»Leck es auf.«

Shepard öffnete den Mund und ließ sich die Finger zwischen die Lippen schieben, ließ ihn die Nässe, die aus seinem Schwanz gelaufen war, auf seiner Zunge verteilen. Er würgte, als Halvason in seinem Mund wütete, als wäre seine Hand ein weiterer Penis, an dem lutschen sollte.

Mit einem schmatzenden Laut entzog Halvason ihm die Finger wieder, nur einen Moment später legten sie sich um Shepards Glied. Er schloss die Faust um seine Eichel und ließ Shepard hineinstoßen, während er ihn mit dem Gesicht voran in die Matratze fickte, so hart, dass jeder Stoß von einem Klatschen begleitet wurde. Dann zog er seinen Schwanz aus ihm raus.

Eine Flut von Gleitmittel quoll aus ihm hervor. Shepard heulte enttäuscht auf, suhlte sich aber in dem Gefühl des Gels, das ihm über Damm und Hoden und Beine rann. Etwas Nasses landete auf seiner Schulter. Er kämpfte einen Arm frei und angelte danach, seine Finger stießen auf das feuchte, warme Latex des Kondoms. Hinter ihm keuche Halvason auf, dann packte ihn eine Hand an der Kehle und zog ihn auf die Knie.

Shepard ließ es geschehen. Halvason war ihm ganz nah, seine Brust presste sich an seinen Rücken, und er wünschte, er hätte ihm seinen Schwanz wieder reingeschoben. Scheiß auf Safer Sex. Immerhin spürte er ihn an seinem Hintern, vielleicht hinteließ er eine Spur Sperma auf seiner Haut. Halvason legte den linken Arm um ihn, halb Schwitzkasten, halb Umarmung, und hielt ihm die freie Hand vor den Mund. Ein Blick auf die sämige, weiße Flüssigkeit darin genügte Shepard. Er senkte den Kopf, fuhr mit der Zunge über Halvasons Handfläche und stöhnte.

»Scheiße, ja, leck es auf.« Halvasons Worte waren wie weißes Rauschen aus Triebhaftigkeit und Vulgarität. Sie wuschen über ihn hinweg, trieben ihn an, die Hand vor ihm sauber zu lecken und dabei an den Fingern zu saugen, bis Halvason ihm sagte, dass er seine Sache gut gemacht hatte. »Du bist so eine Schlampe, Shepard.«

Der Mann zog die Hand weg, als Shepard an seinem Daumen angekommen war, und schubste ihn zurück mit dem Gesicht voran ins Kissen, wo er sich auf den Rücken wälzte. Er schaute von seinem aufgerichteten Penis zu Halvason auf und zog die Beine an. »Bitte …«

»Bitte, was?«

»Bitte …«

Halvason schüttelte den Kopf, kroch aber ein Stück näher, bis er über ihm kauerte. »Nur wenn du es sagst.«

Shepard schloss die Augen und umklammerte eine Falte in der Decke. »Fick mich …«, raunte er so leise, als wollte er seine eigene Stimme nicht hören. »Schieb mir was rein. Bitte.«

Halvason lachte leise, ließ ihn aber nicht erneut betteln. Seine Hand fuhr zwischen Shepards Beine, die Finger strichen grob über seine Hoden, bevor Halvason sie tiefer schob. Er fand seinen Anus, drängte sich hinein und fickte ihn mit der Hand. Dabei schaffte er es, die Härte der Stöße beizubehalten und gleichzeitig mit dem Mund an Shepards Brustwarze zu saugen.

Shepard keuchte auf. Seine Hände suchten Halt am Kopfteil des Betts und krallten sich daran fest, während er Halvason seinen Körper überließ. Er stellte sich vor, wie dessen Sperma noch an seiner Hand klebte, an den Fingern, die er in ihn trieb. Es war dieses Bild – er unter Halvason, dessen Samen in sich – das ihn zum Orgasmus brachte.

Lautlos und zitternd lag er unter dem anderen Mann, der gnädig genug war, sein Glied zu umfassen und sanft zuzudrücken, während er auf seinen Bauch ejakulierte.

Irgendwann ließ Halvason ihn los, half ihm, die Beine auszustrecken und sich auf die Seite zu drehen. Ein paar Minuten lang lag er so, sein Gesicht nah an Halvasons, mit dessen Hand auf der Schulter – kollegial und wohlwollend –, die Lippen zusammengepresst und die Augen fest geschlossen.

Die Finger auf seiner Schulter begannen ihn zu streicheln. »Besser?«

Shepard nickte, weigerte sich aber, die Lider zu öffnen. Wie attraktiv auch immer Halvason war, er wollte ihn nicht sehen.

»Alles in Ordnung?«

Shepard seufzte. Einen Moment lang dachte er darüber nach, zu lügen, entschied dann aber, dass es nicht nötig war. So nah standen sie sich nicht. »Nein.« Er öffnete die Augen und drehte sich auf den Rücken, unterbrach den Kontakt. »Nicht wirklich. Aber wir sind keine Freunde.«

»Es ist wegen Alenko, nicht?«

Shepard drehte den Kopf zu dem nackten Mann auf seinem Bett, der sich noch immer den Schwanz rieb, und warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu.

»Das ist dann wohl ein Ja.« Halvason erwiderte den Blick recht unbeeindruckt. Das war der einzige Nachteil an der Unverschämtheit, die er so sehr an dem Ausrüstungsoffizier zu schätzen gelernt hatte: Er hielt sich an die Abmachung, ihn hinter geschlossener Tür nicht zu respektieren. Immer.

Halvason hob die Hände in die Höhe. »Schon gut, geht mich ja nichts an. Ich bin schon weg.« Er stand vom Bett auf und zog sich an. Langsam, offenbar war er nicht in Eile, egal wie sehr Shepard ihn weg wünschte. »Ich geh zuerst duschen«, ließ Halvason ihn wissen und nickte ihm dann zu. »Wir sehen uns.«

 

* * *

 

»Die Biotik unserer Gegner war außergewöhnlich stark. Hätten Sie über ausgeprägtere militärische Fähigkeiten verfügt, wäre es sicher anders ausgegangen. Ich gehe davon aus, dass sie die Substanzen an sich selbst getestet haben.«

Hackett nickte und rieb sich über den Bart. Eine kleine Falte hatte sich zwischen seine Brauen gelegt. Shepard hatte Hacketts sich im Laufe seiner Berichterstattung verfinsternden Gesichtsausdruck nur schwer deuten können. Ernst war der Admiral immer, aber war er … besorgt? Wütend? Er konnte es nicht sagen.

»Und was ist mit den Daten? Konnten Sie sämtliche Dokumentationen sicherstellen?«

»Ich habe noch nicht alle der Dokumente sichten können, Sir. Private Tanaka studiert die Protokolle. Aber alles, was wir gefunden haben, haben wir geborgen.«

Ein Flackern ging durch die holographische Darstellung des Admirals. »Private Tanaka«, wiederholte er, dann richtete sich sein Blick auf etwas, das außerhalb der holographischen Übertragung lag. »Raymond Tanaka?«, fragte er nach längerem Zögern.

»Ja, Sir.« Shepard überlegte, ob er fragen sollte, warum ihn das interessierte, doch Hackett fuhr fort.

»Das ist nicht nötig, Shepard. Wir übernehmen das. Ich schicke die Barcelona, um die Dokumente entgegenzunehmen.«

»Der Private ist so gut wie durch, wir können Ihnen dann …«

»Wir übernehmen das«, fiel Hackett ihm ins Wort. »Sie und die Crew der Normandy sollten sich auf Ihre Mission konzentrieren.«

Shepard schluckte die Bemerkung runter, dass Hackett und die Allianz dann lieber aufhören sollten, ihn ständig mit neuen Aufträgen von ihrer eigentlichen Mission abzulenken. »Jawohl, Sir«, antwortete er mundfaul.

Hackett straffte die Schultern. »Wie geht es Lieutenant Alenko?« Seine Stimme klang etwas weicher.

Der Themenwechsel kam unvorbereitet. Shepard nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, um seine Stimme unter Kontrolle zu halten, bevor er antwortete. »Wir wissen es noch nicht, Sir. Der Lieutenant hat das Bewusstsein noch nicht vollständig wiedererlangt.«

»Er wurde der Substanz ausgesetzt, nicht? Hat sich bei ihm die biotikstimulierende Wirkung ebenfalls gezeigt?«

Shepard nickte und berichtete von dem Befund der vergrößerten E-Zero-Knoten und welchen Komplikationen sie aufgrund dessen entgegensahen.

»Und hat sich auch eine Verstärkung seiner biotischen Fähigkeiten gezeigt?«, hakte der Admiral nach.

Ungläubig blinzelte Shepard einige Male und versuchte, die Frage zu verstehen. Dann zogen sich seine Innereien zusammen, als seine Besorgnis sich in jähe Wut wandelte. »Der Lieutenant ist nicht in der Lage, eigenständig zu _atmen_. Wir haben daher davon abgesehen, Testreihen für seine _Biotik_ durchzuführen.«

Der Admiral hob beide Hände. »Verstehen Sie das nicht falsch, Commander. Ich versuche nur herauszufinden, wie genau die Substanz wirkt. Und vielleicht das Glück im Unglück zu sehen. Was Lieutenant Alenko zugestoßen ist, ist sehr bedauerlich, aber wenn er sich erholt und mit gestärkten Fähigkeiten daraus hervorgeht, kann das kein Nachteil für Ihre Mission sein.«

Shepard musste sich zu einem weiteren Atemzug zwingen. » _Falls_ der Lieutenant sich erholt und sich Veränderungen in seiner Biotik einstellen, werde ich ergänzend berichten.«

Hackett nickte. »Richten Sie ihm meine Genesungswünsche aus. Ich schicke Ihnen die Barcelona so schnell es geht, damit Sie die Suche nach Saren unverzüglich wieder aufnehmen können. Hackett aus.«

Das Hologramm erlosch, ein Knacken ertönte in der Leitung.

»Die Verbindung wurde getrennt«, meldete sich Jokers Stimme. »Admiral Hackett übermittelt gerade die Koordinaten für einen Treffpunkt mit der Barcelona auf halbem Weg nach Noveria. Soll ich Kurs setzen?«

»Tun Sie das, Joker.« Shepard wollte sich abwenden und den Kommunikationsraum verlassen, doch Jokers Stimme hielt ihn zurück.

»Commander? Wegen gestern … Ich wollte mich entschuldigen. Mein Kommentar war unangebracht. Ich hätte ni…«

Shepard rieb sich über die Stirn und unterbrach Joker. »Lieutenant Moreau, ich habe dem Admiral gerade eine Stunde lang Rede und Antwort stehen müssen. Ich möchte jetzt ganz sicher nicht noch länger über den gestrigen Tag sprechen. Vor allem nicht mit Ihnen.«

Der Lautsprecher blieb eine Sekunde lang still. »Jawohl, Commander.« Er konnte den Piloten atmen hören. Er klang ernsthaft betrübt. »Es tut mir leid, dass es Alenko erwischt hat.«

Shepard seufzte. Selbst wenn er etwas erwidern wollte, hätte er nicht gewusst, was er darauf hätte antworten sollen. »Zur Kenntnis genommen. Bringen Sie uns zum Treffpunkt.« Er beendete den Kontakt zu Joker und stellte eine Verbindung zu Raymond Tanaka her.

»Ich wollte Sie gerade anfunken, Commander«, meldete sich der Private.

»Sind Sie mit den Protokollen durch? Und bitte sagen Sie mir etwas Erfreuliches, das Logbuch für schlechtere Nachrichten ist voll.«

»Ich weiß nicht, ob ›erfreulich‹ der treffende Begriff ist, aber ich hab die Dokumente gesichtet und einiges gefunden, das … interessant ist.«

Shepard atmete auf. »Kommen Sie …« Er hätte sich gern in der Ruhe seiner Kajüte besprochen, doch dachte er an sein zerwühltes Bett und den Sexgeruch, der sicher noch im Raum hing. »Wir treffen uns in zehn Minuten im medizinischen Labor. Und bringen Sie Tali mit.«

 

* * *

 

»An der Substanz an sich ist nichts weiter ungewöhnlich.« Tanaka brachte die Ansicht seines Datenpads auf den Wandschirm des Labors.

Shepard hatte Liara gebeten, ihren neu gefundenen Arbeitsplatz für eine Stunde zu räumen. Trotz der Trennwände hatte es einige Kraft gekostet, zügig an Kaidans Bett vorbeizugehen, und es kostete noch mehr, den Säugling zu ignorieren, der in der Ecke des Raums in einem notdürftig zu einem Kinderbett umfunktionierten Brutkasten schlief. Er verfluchte die Schiffsingenieure dafür, dass sie kein weniger offizielles Besprechungszimmer eingeplant hatten als den riesigen Kommunikationsraum.

Tali schaute von ihrem Platz aus zwischen Tanaka, Shepard und dem Bildschirm hin und her. Er hatte sie bisher noch nicht eingeweiht, warum er sie in die Runde dazu gebeten hatte. Zunächst wollte er Informationen über diese verdammte Chemikalie, die Kaidan beinahe umgebracht hätte.

»Das, was Lieutenant Alenko eingeatmet hat«, fuhr Tanaka fort, »wird in den Aufzeichnungen als Roter Nebel bezeichnet – ein Produkt, das bei der Umwandlung von Minagen X3 zu Blauem Sand entsteht. Wie wir wissen, hat dieses Gas zwar eine biotikexpandierende Wirkung, diese ist jedoch nicht stabil genug für eine zweckgerichtete Nutzung. Außerdem sind die Nebenwirkungen zu gravierend, weshalb die Forschung daran eingestellt wurde. Es ist lediglich ein Übergangsprodukt, dennoch konnte ich einige wenige Einträge zu Rotem Nebel in den Versuchsprotokollen finden. Die Wissenschaftler des hoch genommenen Labors beziehen sich dabei in den Protokollen immer wieder auf eine von einem Partnerlabor zur Verfügung gestellte Studienreihe. Ich konnte bislang nicht feststellen, wer genau die Reihe in Auftrag gegeben und durchgeführt hat, aber es scheint eine Forschungseinrichtung auf einem Planeten namens …« Der Mann scrollte über das Datenpad. »… Pragia zu sein. Und es scheint ein zweites Partnerlabor zu geben, mit dem Ergebnisberichte ausgetauscht wurden. Wir wissen also nicht, wer und warum, aber anscheinend wurde anfänglich tatsächlich aufgrund der biotikexpandierenden Wirkung mit Rotem Nebel experimentiert – an Versuchspersonen. Offenbar in sehr viel kleineren Dosen, als Lieutenant Alenko sie inhaliert hat. Bis ihnen aufgefallen ist, dass die Nebenwirkungen wie Husten, Kreislaufbeschwerden und Tod auf die ätzende Eigenschaft zurückzuführen sind. Es gibt Vermerke, eher Randnotizen, Roten Nebel als Lungenkampfstoff einzusetzen. Die Idee scheint aber verworfen worden zu sein, weil es wirksamere Stoffe gibt und die Dosis sich schlecht einschätzen lässt. Zumal man feindlichen Biotikern damit natürlich auch einen Vorteil verschafft, sofern sie keine umgehend letale Dosis einatmen.«

Tali nickte. »Es gibt effektivere und risikoärmere Möglichkeiten, um jemanden umzubringen. Ich würde auch nichts auf einen feindlich gesonnenen Kroganer werfen, das ihn _noch_ widerstandsfähiger macht, ihn aber nur _vielleicht_ umbringt.«

»Exakt«, stimmte Tanaka zu. »Und billigere Methoden gibt es obendrein. Aber man muss ja alles mal versucht haben.«

Shepard nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und beugte sich vor, bis er mit den Ellbogen auf die Knie gestützt saß. »Das ist alles, was Sie zum Roten Nebel finden konnten? Keine Gegenmittel oder Behandlungspläne, wie man den … Versuchspersonen helfen kann?«

Tanaka schaute ihn bedauernd an. »Leider nein, Sir. Nichts, was Lieutenant Alenko helfen würde. Es gab einen Eintrag, dass eine Versuchsperson symptomatisch behandelt wurde, aber keine Nennung eines Mittels, dass die Wirkung revidieren würde.«

Er versuchte, sich seine Enttäuschung nicht anmerken zu lassen, konnte sich aber nicht davon abhalten, sich mit den Fingern über Stirn und Schläfe zu reiben. »Fahren Sie fort.«

»Roter Nebel ist vielleicht eine Sackgasse, aber dafür gab es natürlich umso mehr Einträge zu Blauem Sand.« Tanaka scrollte durch das Pad, bis einige markierte Einträge auf dem Schirm erschienen. »Offensichtlich hat er eine ähnliche Wirkung wie Roter Sand, macht genauso abhängig, wirkt aber stärker biotikexpandierend, allerdings nicht euphorisierend oder anderweitig berauschend. Es werden Nebenwirkungen wie Kopfschmerzen und Schwindel aufgeführt, aber über Allmachtsgefühle, Halluzinationen oder Bewusstseinserweiterung wird nichts berichtet. Nichts, was den typischen Konsumenten von Rauschgiften dazu bringen würde, das testen zu wollen.«

Shepard schaute auf. »Klingt nicht, als wollte man schnelle Geschäfte mit Süchtigen machen.«

»Eher nach militärischem Nutzen. Deswegen der Vermerk zum Lungenkampfstoff.« Tali deutete auf das Datenpad in Tanakas Hand. »Aber es gibt keinen Anhaltspunkt für einen Auftraggeber? Kunden? Wer bezahlt das? Wer ist der Abnehmer?«

»Auch dazu hab ich nichts gefunden. Und genau das macht mich skeptisch. Ich hab einen E-Mail-Austausch zwischen der leitenden Wissenschaftlerin des Labors, einer Dr. Thompson, und einer Frau namens Amelia Acheron entdeckt. In ihren Logbüchern erwähnt Thompson sie auch gelegentlich als Agentin Acheron. Und in dem gesamten Austausch wird penibel darauf geachtet, dass sonst keine Namen genannt werden.«

Shepard schnaubte auf. »Klingt ja schwer geheimnisvoll. Ich nehme an, bei Amelia Acheron handelt es sich um einen Decknamen?«

Tanaka nickte. »Denke ich auch. Acheron scheint zuständig für den gesamten Laborbetrieb gewesen zu sein. Wie eine Schnittstelle zwischen dem Labor und dem unbekannten Financier. Dr. Thompson hat bei Acheron die Minagen-X3-Lieferungen geordert und anscheinend hat Acheron auch die … Probanden beschafft. Das Baby ist nicht das erste.« Er seufzte und warf einen Blick zu dem Brutkasten. Der Säugling regte sich nicht. »Es bleibt zu klären, für wen sie arbeitet.«

»Und ob dieser Auftraggeber für sich selbst produziert oder nur auf Profit aus ist«, ergänze Shepard.

»Sie denken, jemand will eine Privatarmee aufstellen?«, fragte Tali.

»Eine Armee aus substanzabhängigen Superbiotikern, die ihren Fix lediglich im Gegenzug für ihre Kampfkraft bekommen.« Shepard machte eine ausladende Geste. »Das gibt weniger Loyalitätsprobleme als mit Söldnern, die für Geld arbeiten. Und mir würde auf Anhieb eine Handvoll Leute einfallen, die daran Interesse hätten.«

Tali schwieg und nickte, bevor sie sich wieder Tanaka zuwandte. »Gibt es Hinweise darauf, ob auch mit anderen Spezies experimentiert wurde?«

»Negativ. Es gibt keinen Hinweis, dass nicht mit anderen Spezies getestet wurde, aber auch keine positive Erwähnung.«

»Wissen wir etwas über das Partnerlabor?«, hakte Shepard nach.

Tanaka schüttelte den Kopf. »Nein, wäre ja zu einfach. Ich habe auch schon nach Pragia gesucht. Ein Planet im Dakka-System der Nubianischen Weite. Er wird von Schmugglern, Piraten, Waffenschiebern und sonstigem Pack als Lager und Versteck genutzt. Natürlich keine Hinweise auf eine Forschungseinrichtung.«

»Nubianische Weite …« Shepard legte den Kopf schräg. »Die liegt in der Attika-Traverse, nicht?«

Tali nickte. »Zu weit und problematisch für einen Abstecher mit einem Allianzschiff.«

Shepard nickte ebenfalls, ein grimmiger Zug lag um seinen Mund. »Das ist richtig, zumal wir unseren eigentlichen Auftrag nicht aus den Augen verlieren dürfen. Aber wenn ich eine Agentin mit dem Decknamen Amelia Acheron wäre und für ein Labor zuständig bin, dass mich und meinen gut zahlenden Auftraggeber regelmäßig mit Blauem Sand versorgt, würde ich mich spätestens dann wundern, wenn die nächste Lieferung ausbleibt. Oder aber ich keine Rückmeldung von meiner leitenden Wissenschaftlerin bekomme. Mein Auftraggeber würde sicher wollen, dass ich nach dem Rechten sehe, wenn solch begehrte Ware ausbleibt.«

»Wir stellen ihr eine Falle?« Unverhohlene Begeisterung schwang in Talis Stimme mit.

»So gern ich das tun würde, wir haben keine Zeit, um uns selbst darum zu kümmern. Aber ich werde Admiral Hackett eine Nachricht senden, damit er jemanden damit beauftragt. Dann sehen wir weiter.« Shepard richtete sich etwas auf. »Eine Sache aber noch. Tali, können Sie sämtliche der Daten kopieren, ohne dass jemand nachvollziehen kann, dass wir – aus rein wissenschaftlichem Interesse, versteht sich – eine Kopie behalten haben?«

Tali legte den Kopf schräg. Sie zögerte einen Moment lang, bevor sie fragte: »Sie wollen nicht, dass … Ihr Admiral weiß, dass wir eine Kopie behalten?«

»Das Allianzprotokoll sieht vor, dass empfindliche Daten und Beweismittel sämtlich übergeben werden. Wir haben unseren Auftrag, aber … Das hier betrifft ein Mitglied unserer Crew. Lieutenant Alenko sollte die Möglichkeit haben, die Dokumente einzusehen. Und sich zu revanchieren, falls wir da draußen dem Auftraggeber oder Miss Acheron begegnen.«

Tali verschränkte die Arme vor ihrer Brust. »Ich mag wie Sie denken, Shepard. So verwegen.« Ihre Stimme klang einen Halbton höher.

Shepard lächelte ihr zu, bevor er sich von seinem Stuhl erhob. »Gut, dann ist das beschlossen. Ich muss Sie nicht daran erinnern, über dieses Gespräch Stillschweigen zu bewahren, oder?«

»Nein, Sir!«, versicherte Tanaka.

»Wofür halten Sie uns, Commander?« Auch Tali erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl. »Nichts leichter als das.«


End file.
